


The Breath of a Dragon

by VBX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBX/pseuds/VBX
Summary: Not your typical VegetaXBulma get together, Earth is destroyed, Bulma is enslaved and taken to Vegetasei where she meets the stubborn, headstrong Prince we all know and love, Major AU, Scenes of violence and Explicit sexual content throughout. A few chapters later on where rape is implied so please be cautious if this is a trigger for you. I think you’ll be surprised if you just give it a chance!This is my first attempt at actually writing a plot that I've had in my head for a while so please be kind, also new chapters will be uploaded as often as I can!Other Characters from the show will be introduced in later chapters.Hope you enjoy!





	1. We Come in Peace

* * *

Chapter 1 - We Come In Peace 

 

 

It always began the same way.

Sat at the foot of the tree which centered the sprawling, luscious grounds of Capsule Corp; a soft picnic blanket beneath her palms, she rested her back against the warm bark of the looming oak behind her, stretching her long legs out on the blanket below. A sweet smell wafting its way through the air tickled her nose. She looked up and saw the warm, welcoming face of her mother walking towards her; a plate full of freshly baked cookies nestled in the crook of her arm. Her father walking in tow, his glasses sliding down his nose as he strode towards her; pushing them up as he smiled and waved.

She was home.

Reaching out her hand towards her parents she could almost feel the gentle touch of their skin on her finger tips, she was almost there if she just stretched a little further – smiling they instinctively held their hands out to her, inches away from holding her hand. She could hear the faint sound of laughter, it made her heart swell, they were happy; that’s all she had ever wanted. Only, the laughter wasn’t theirs, focusing on their faces once more she realized they had changed. Their happy, wonderful, beautiful faces had changed, into expressions of fear, of pain and of suffering; calling out to them in panic, she stood, still desperately reaching her hand for them to grab; but she was too late. She was always too late. They were gone, their lifeless bodies laid bloodied and brutalized at her feet; the horror and suffering they had endured staring up at her through dead, empty eyes.

It always ended the same way.

With a jolt or a loud noise she would be woken, woken from the nightmare that haunted her every dream since she was taken from her home, every night since she was ripped from her planet and everything she had ever known. In this instance, the foreign, wicked laughter of the animals who kept her hostage disturbed her sleep. She was almost grateful she didn’t have to suffer through the rest of her dream, but life as she knew it had become a living nightmare so grateful wasn’t really the word. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up from the hard, metal floor she called her ‘bed’.

“Bulma? Bulma are you okay? You passed out..” The smallness of the voice startled her; she almost forgot she wasn’t alone.  
Looking at the other end of the tiny cell, she saw her only salvation; her best friend. Heartbroken that she too was in this hellhole but silently relieved she wasn’t here alone.

“Sorry Chi Chi, I just couldn’t keep my eyes open, did they come past with the drinks trolley yet?” Bulma said with a smirk, keeping moral up was a priority.  
“How long was I out?” Bulma asked after she noticed Chi Chi didn’t acknowledge her last comment, standing in what little room she had; her body was sore from the hard ground, she needed to stretch.

“I’m not sure exactly, a couple of hours at least. I think we’re close to wherever it is they’re taking us” Chi Chi whispered, cautiously looking at the metal bars that were the only thing between them and the creatures who kidnapped them.

“They’ve been up and down the hall about 15 times in the last 2 hours taking notes” She trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing together at the bridge of her nose deep in thought.

It had been 16 days since they were taken 16 long and terrifying days since the world they knew and loved was picked apart of destroyed before them, along with everyone they loved. All they had left were each other.

They came from the sky. The monsters that destroyed the Earth. Hideous jelly like creatures with razor sharp claws swarmed the cities and streets of her planet, murdering and destroying as they went. Bulma was unsure of how many survivors there were, since they were taken the only other human she had seen was Chi Chi, for all she knew they were the last of her race, the last of her entire species. She didn’t even know aliens existed, not for sure. Of course there were theories and stories but no proof, no warning. No signal to our satellites stating “WE COME IN PEACE” just pure, agonizing evil. There was no way earth could have prepared, they were ambushed. They didn’t stand a chance...

And now here they were, On board an alien ship, headed to Kami knows where. There was little to no communication between the prisoners and their captors, only pulls and shoves in the direction they wanted them to go; despite what these creatures did on her planet, those on board the ship were docile enough if you just did what they wanted, some prisoners made life difficult by constantly fighting, the girls learnt quickly that if they kept quiet and followed instruction they would be left alone and untouched.

For a species that had perfected space travel their ship was sub-par to say the least, it was disgusting, falling apart and Bulma often wondered how it even took off. Occasionally they would be taken out of their cells and hosed down, The girls determined this was to prevent infection and the spread of disease among prisoners, the prisoners who looked ill or had died during the night were often dragged away never to be seen again. Every other day or so scraps of food would be pushed through the bars of their cells along with what appeared to be alien water, It quenched their thirst but tasted awful. And that was their life, Chi Chi had carved lines into the wall with a rusty piece of metal she had found, she said it was important to remember dates, Bulma didn’t think so but said nothing, if this helped Chi Chi cope with what they were going through Bulma wasn’t about to take that away from her. Besides she wasn’t entirely sure how Chi Chi kept track, Since they were taken on board Bulma hadn’t seen sunlight, there were no windows in the cell and on the odd occasion they were taken out; only darkness emanated from the windows; the deep, dark emptiness of space surrounded them, there was no trace of the sun, Bulma often wondered if she’d ever see it again; but of course it was useless to wonder anymore. Lights in the cell were kept to a minimum and at times kept off completely, so when a red flashing light suddenly appeared it took them by surprise, this had never happened before and out of instinct the girls ran to each other, huddled in a corner holding on for dear life.

Terrified of what was to come.

 

* * *

 


	2. Ball of Fire

* * *

Chapter 2 - Ball of Fire 

 

 

The shift in gravity caused the two humans to fall against the wall behind them, cowering on the floor of their prison they tried to hold on to whatever steady surface they could.

“I think we’re landing Chi” Bulma said as she tried to force all her weight onto the ground.

“Try and hold on so you don’t get hurt, we have no idea what kind of atmosphere we’re landing in”

It took around 40 minutes for the shaking to stop, and with a sudden hard thud they landed. Unsure of what to do the girls sat motionless, silent, looking past the bars into the dark corridor behind waiting for any sort of movement or signal of what was to happens next, Bulma’s whole body tensed in dread.

 After what felt like a lifetime the heavy metal door opened and the aliens came in, keying in the code to their cell the bars slid upwards and the girls were dragged to their feet and out the room, Chi Chi was holding onto Bulmas arm so tight she knew she’d have a bruise, ‘ _Don’t let go Chi, please don’t let go_ ’ she thought desperately.

They were taken to the showers again, The girls stood with their backs against the cold tiled wall as they were sprayed over with freezing water the same as several times before, but instead of being taken back to their cell, they were pushed through another door at the opposite side of the room. Waiting for them was this hideously fat monster; like the others it was transparent, it’s internal organs were guttering around in the jelly that made up It’s body, it had 4 beady black eyes like a spider that never blinked and long disgusting claws that twitched every couple of seconds. Beside it were chains and what appeared to be collars, Bulma didn’t get a good look before she was elbowed into a line with Chi Chi still holding on to her left arm and a row of other alien prisoners were lined up to her right. The Huge beast walked back and forth in front of them on its long, sickly thin legs that reminded her of chicken feet, eyeing them up and down as it went.

It pointed at a long red haired, female alien who had yellowish skin and what looked to be two mouths. It placed chains on her wrists and the collar on her neck, It then did the same to Chi Chi and then to Bulma, The chains were heavy but the collar was surprisingly light, made out of what looked like silver and locked at the back of her neck. The three women were pushed into an adjoining room and left alone.

The room looked to be some sort of medical ward, there were several tools and other unsavory items that made Bulma shiver; truly she didn’t know how she was still upright as a wave of panic hit her, what was going to happen to them?

The only thing keeping her calm was Chi Chi’s fingers burrowing into her arm. A door opened suddenly and three jelly monsters walked in and forced each woman to face a wall. Bulma was shaking, surely they wouldn’t go through all this trouble to kill her, Chi Chi was shaking too, her trembling hand holding onto Bulmas arm made the left side of her body shake. Each alien grabbed a woman by the back of the head and thrust it forward exposing the base of the skull. Tears streamed down Bulmas face and she couldn’t will her eyes to open, clenching her fists she waited, well waited for what she didn’t know.

A sharp stabbing pain pierced the base of her skull as all women screamed in unison; Bulma fell to her knee’s as the alien released her, Chi Chi desperately tried to pull her up by the arm.

“Get her off the floor, do it **now** or you’ll be sorry”

Both women dropped their jaws in shock, did.. did that alien just _speak_ to them.

**“GET HER OFF THE FLOOR I WON’T TELL YOU AGAIN”** The monster screamed.

Bulma shot up onto her feet, Chi Chi let go of her left but clamped onto her right arm and pulled her back against the wall.

How could she possibly understand these creatures, how were they speaking English. Why hadn’t they talked before?

“The blue haired one goes to the castle, send the other two to the barracks as a gesture of good will”

“Our orders are clear, _all_ females to the castle for selection. Don’t think I don’t see you trying to worm your way into the Saiyan's good graces”

Castle, Saiyans? Still frozen in fear Bulmas mind raced a million miles a minute, They were going to a castle, what on earth was a _‘Saiyans’_ there were so many questions but by the way those creatures were talking she knew best to keep her mouth shut.

“Line up, the three of you one behind the other do it now”.

The yellow skinned alien lined up immediately, Chi Chi let go of Bulma and was pulled behind, Bulma followed, holding onto the thin scrap of fabric Chi Chi had on until her knuckles turned white. No Matter what she wouldn’t let go.

They were marched through a door and then she saw it, natural sunlight, well at least she thought it was sunlight. It was a bright, blood red colour and came with what felt like a wall of pure heat that made her sweat instantly. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, It was almost blinding.

Emerging from the darkness of the ship her eyes slowly adjusted as they were lead down the ramp. Walking down into the warmth of the sun she soon realized the heat wasn’t only coming from the sky, it was radiating from the ground below them. Was this whole planet an entire ball of fire?

With their captors all around them they were lead through a courtyard of stone and up several dozen stairs to an impossibly large entrance made of what reminded her of marble, she kept her head down as she walked almost tip toeing to avoid the hot ground on her barely covered feet, she felt a vibration on her throat, must be collar.

“This has to be the Castle Chi” Bulma whispered, All Chi Chi could do in response was nod.

Both doors were pulled open and they were shoved inside, once past the threshold she was relieved to be out of the heat, indoors was much cooler than the dense, thick atmosphere outside.

 Bulma kept her head down, looking only at her hands that were still grasping onto the back of Chi Chi’s shirt. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself, didn’t want to give anyone a reason to hurt her again.

They must have been walking for roughly 20 minutes before they came to a halt, Bulma almost walked into the back of Chi Chi.

The room went silent, so quiet Bulma could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Standing, still with her head down waiting, waiting for someone to break the silence, for something, anything to _please_ just happen and for whatever this was to be over with; but before she could finish her thought. A loud, booming, angry voice could be heard echoing into the room.

 

**“YOU _DARE_ KEEP THE KING OF SAIYANS WAITING?!” **

 

* * *

 


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far!
> 
> If anyone is wondering how to Pronounce Sudiuqil - It's Soodi-Kill (the second U is silent).
> 
> Things start to heat up in the next chapter so I'll be sure to post it as soon as I can!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 Chapter 3 - Out of the Frying Pan

 

 

_“Don’t look up Bulma_ ” she thought to herself.

_“Keep your head down, don’t look, if you can’t see them they can’t see you”._

Out the corner of her eye she watched as everyone around her drop to their knees, bowing their heads; was she supposed to bow too? She was given no instruction so she stayed still, hiding behind Chi Chi.

“GET ON YOUR KNEES, BOW BEFORE THE KING OF SAIYANS, MIGHTIEST AND MOST POWERFUL RACE IN THE UNIVERSE!” Came a screech from behind her.

Something hard hit Bulma in the middle of her back and it knocked the air completely out of her lungs, she fell onto all fours trying not to choke on her own tongue, pulling Chi Chi down as she went. The other woman dropped to her knees gracefully in front of them. Bulma still hadn’t looked up, she had no idea where she was or in how much danger she was truly in. All she really knew was that she was a hundred million miles from home and in that moment she knew she would do anything to just survive.

“Three women, that’s the best you could do; you kept me waiting for three disgusting, pathetic women” The voice seethed, she didn’t know what this King looked like, she didn’t want to.

“Your Majesty, if.. if I may, we wanted to make sure they were clean and presented to your liking” Squeaked one of her captors from his kneeling position.

“ _To my liking?_ You mean to tell me that I _like_ dirty, flee ridden women in rags. Is _that_ what you’re saying boy?” was the only reply.

“No, no of course not your highness I didn’t mean to offend, I, I.. I just meant”

Before the alien could finish a beam of light flew through the air and vaporized him on the spot, there was nothing but ash where he once was.

The aliens surrounding her bowed even lower, muttering apologies and begging for forgiveness. Bulma stayed silent, frozen in shock.

“Get off your knees weakling and show me what you’ve brought before I blast the rest of you into oblivion”.

“Yes, Yes, Of course your majesty, please allow me to show you, it would be my honor” Bulma almost couldn’t believe she was so terrified of these aliens, the way they murdered her entire race was effortless, if they could do that.. Then what kind of destruction was this being they were all so terrified of capable of causing?

Still Refusing to lift her head Bulma knelt silently, trying to make herself appear as small as possible. She could hear the sound of chains rattling as the red haired alien was hauled to her feet first, before the King.

“This female is from the Murbur region in the Mulam Galaxy, We picked her up when we wiped out Planet Mullicap”.

As the alien prattled on about the female, the chains that bound her hands began to rattle loudly as Bulma tried to block out the noise, what were they doing to her? She could hear the woman’s faint cries for help; the way her voice broke as she begged to be let go. She shook her head, her long blue hair knotted against her cheek as she fought back the tears, she was next and there was nothing she could do to stop this.

“Two mouths _hmm_ , I think I could find some use for you; Take her to my harem, get her ready for me” The King said to one of his guards, tossing the woman by her chains effortlessly to the floor, her screams echoed loudly into the room as she was dragged away.

“Move weakling I don’t have all damn day, get them up”.

Again, she heard the rattle of chains as Chi Chi was dragged up by her wrists, Bulma who was still holding onto Chi Chi’s shirt instinctively stood up too, refusing to let go.

“Oh _eager_ are you whore” Chuckled the King in a low, sordid voice.

Bulma felt her mouth fill with bile as a tugging on her wrists pulled her forward by the chains that bound her, she let go of Chi Chi’s clothes so not to rip them and was dragged in front of the King. Her head was still down looking at her out stretched arms. She saw his feet, he wore gold tipped white boots that based thick, muscular legs wrapped in a skin tight navy cloth. She didn’t dare look higher.

“Look at me girl” The King growled.

She couldn’t lift her head, the ache in her back from all the tensing and trembling she did was the only thing that kept her rooted.

He reached his hand out and she flinched, squeezing her eyes tightly anticipating pain, but none came.

Instead she felt a finger under her chin and opened her eyes; she saw a large white gloved hand under her face as he pushed her chin upwards. Slowly she lifted her head, scanning her eyes up his gigantic frame until she reached his face, almost looking straight up. Surely no one could be this impossibly tall; he stood easily at 7 foot, towering above her. His harsh, hard face looking down at her, she didn’t dare make eye contact, instead choosing the focus on the dark facial hair that circled his frowning lips. Out the corner of her eye she swore she saw one of his thick black eyebrows raise, and he smirked disgustingly.

“My my, _wha_ t do we have here, Blue _hmm?_ ” He said as he took his finger from beneath her chin and used it to curl around a piece of hair that was dangling around her face.

Still refusing to look into his eyes, she noticed they twitched and looked over at Chi Chi, another sleazy grin spread across his face.

“That one looks Saiyan, where did you find these whores Sudiuqil?” The King said as he reached his other hand to stroke the side of Chi Chi’s face, Bulma cringed as it made contact. Chi Chi didn’t react and continued to look straight ahead as if she wasn’t there.

“These two are from a weakling race that inhabited the Planet Earth, about 800 Kilo-parsecs away from the Andromeda Galaxy”

Suddenly the King stopped twirling her hair and let go; instead his large hand grabbed her by the neck and cupped the back of her head, pulled her towards him and bent down so his face was centimetres from hers. Bulma closed her eyes and clenched her fists tight; his grip was like a vice.

She couldn’t see him but could feel his breath on her right cheek then it lowered, she felt the tip of his nose at her collar bone and he inhaled deeply. He let go of Bulma and she opened her eyes and watched as he did the same to Chi Chi, taking in a deep breath as he smelled her before letting go and taking a step back, a vile, revolting smile on his lips.

“Sudiuqil you _will_ be rewarded for this, it’s been too long since I’ve had an untouched girl, and here you’ve brought me two” The King laughed.

“The Sudiuqil live to serve the mighty Saiyan race your Majesty” Said the alien as he knelt down and bowed.

“I’ll take them both, I..” but before he could finish, The King was cut off by a soft, angelic voice that danced through the air.

“Now now Vegeta, I think you’ve had _enough_ don’t you”.

 

* * *

 

Bulma looked up to see who the voice belonged to, she couldn’t see past Chi Chi and the other aliens but slowly saw a lonely figure come into focus, A Beautiful dark haired woman was smirking at the King, She had long, black hair that was erratic but somehow still framed her face beautifully, atop her head sat a dainty gold crown, emblazoned with blood red stones. She looked away from the King and at the two girls before him, and softly shook her head.

 “Yes I think you have enough women to keep you satisfied for now, Turles take these two to Suvres and _by_ _gods_ make sure she gives them a bath and feeds them they look as though they’re wasting away”

Another tall, dark haired man appeared behind the woman and nodded; he stepped forward towards Bulma and Chi Chi and took the chains that still bound their wrists, gently pulled them away from the King. Bulma couldn’t tear her eyes away from the woman who had just potentially saved them. As she walked away she could still hear the King.

“Have you lost what _little_ mind you have left woman if you think I’m wasting two perfectly good virgins you’re a _damned fool!_ ” He roared.

“Oh they’re not going to waste my love” She laughed.

“They’re going to your Son and Kakarot”.

Bulma quickly looked to Chi Chi as they were lead out of the room, opposite to where the red haired alien had been taken – to where they did not know. Bulma and Chi Chi silently followed, the only sound that could be heard was the soft tapping of their feet against the cold marble floor and the booming roar of the enraged Saiyan King echoing behind them.

 

* * *

 


	4. A Fate Worse than Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters took so long to upload, they ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated! This is the first time we meet Vegeta in the story so I tried to be as detailed as possible!  
> I know I promised some action in this chapter but you'll have to wait for chapter 5 (which will be posted shortly after this one) I'm sorry! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has taken time to read The Breath of a Dragon, and to everyone's support I really appreciate it!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 Chapter 4 - A Fate Worse than Death?

 

 

Several hours had passed since his tantrum and King Vegeta sat silently on his throne. He watched with disinterest as palace servants prepared the hall for this evening’s banquet. His Mate was in the centre of the room double and triple checking everything, inspecting fabrics in the colours of House Vegeta as she went.

“I don’t understand why you’re making such a _fuss_ over the boy Ceras, he’s been on a thousand missions and will be on a thousand more are we to throw a party after _every_ single one, and don’t think I’ve forgotten about those two girls, why you think the boy and _Kakarot_ deserve them is beyond me” King Vegeta said while angrily rubbing his eyes.

“Well if _someone_ hadn’t shipped him away like a common third class piece of trash we wouldn’t have to make him feel welcome in his own home, besides he deserves a reward for putting up with that monster, god knows what he went through...” She paused, squeezing the red fabric in her fists as she turned to the King.

“And if you hadn’t opened your big mouth Karakot wouldn’t have been dragged along with him”. Queen Ceras continued, glaring daggers at her Mate.

“I’m not concerned with how the boy _feels_ you stupid wench, my only concern is his strength and he came back stronger _did he not?_ ”

“Yes he’s stronger Vegeta, but at what cost, you know as well as I do he hasn’t been the same, maybe the girl will change that.” Was the only reply as she dropped the fabric and walked out of the hall.

“Or maybe he’ll break her like rest!” He shouted after her.

 

* * *

 

After narrowly escaping the King, Bulma and Chi Chi were lead silently through a series of different hallways and corridors. The guard who held their chains said nothing as he walked them through the palace, he didn’t pull them along, didn’t rush them or drag them through. It was almost as though he was walking slowly, at their pace rather than his own.

She noticed that the further into the building they walked, the more the marble changed from white to a deep, blood red, with veins of gold swirling through it. She had never seen anything like it before.

Glancing at Chi Chi she saw a glazed look in her eyes, Bulma tried her hardest to nudge Chi Chi with her elbow without the guard noticing but it didn’t work and he looked back at them briefly before turning back around and continuing on his route. It wasn’t like Chi Chi to be so silent, to give no reaction to anything. This wasn’t a good sign.

After a few more minutes of walking they were lead down a dimly lit corridor to a large ordinary wooden door that seemed so out of place in a palace such as this. The guard pushed the door open and lead them inside. Once through the door Bulma quickly looked around and saw hundreds of different fabrics on rollers, mannequins, what looked to be sewing machines and other bits and bobs that reminded her of a dress makers shop. The heavy wooden door slammed loudly behind them and both women jumped. Chi Chi shook her head and looked around quickly, and then turned to Bulma, as if just realising where she was.

“Suvres” Called the guard into the room while still holding their chains.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” A frail voice replied.

Out of a door in a back corner of the room an elderly, frail woman emerged. She had long, wiry grey hair tied off at the base of her head; wrinkled, pale lavender skin that seemed to hang off her bones, the woman slowly shuffled her way through the room and towards the guard.

“What have you brought me today then Turles?” The woman asked, glancing at the two humans behind him.

“Queen Ceras wants you to get them ready for Vegeta” He turned around and dropped the chains, he then walked up to Chi Chi and without any effort at all, snapped the links that circled her wrists, they made a loud clank as they hit the floor. He then did the same to Bulma.

“Doesn’t that man already have a harem full of women” Replied the old woman shaking her head.

“Not King, _Prince_ ”.

The woman looked suddenly from the girls back to Turles.

“They’re both going to the Prince?” The shocked look on her face filled Bulma with dread, why was this woman so worried?

Turles face hardened as he reached up to his face, Bulma hadn’t noticed before but now it looked as though he was wearing some sort of device over his right eye. She watched as he pushed a few buttons on the side.

“The blue haired one goes to Prince Vegeta, the other to my brother”.

“ _Raditz?_ You’ve got to be joking Turles!” She said with her mouth hanging open.

“No, Kakarot. Now enough standing around, Queen Ceras wants them fed and bathed before nightfall, they’re both to be ready as soon as the feast ends, I will return for them then”. Turles impassively looked over the two women, and then nodded to Suvres before leaving the room. The girls could hear the door being locked on the other side.

Bulma awkwardly glanced at Chi Chi as the old woman eyed them up and down.

“Well first things first you need a bath, and a brush through both your hair, well come on we don’t have all day”. The woman rambled on as she turned on her heel and walked back to the door she first emerged from. Suvres turned her head back when she noticed the two girls still hadn’t followed her and raised her eyebrows at them.

“Come on move it, I won’t bite; let’s get you both cleaned up”.

Chi Chi hesitantly looked at Bulma, she looked back and nodded. Both women walked slowly in the direction of the old woman and followed her through the door, into a large bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Before Bulma knew what was happening she and Chi Chi were both stripped of all their clothes, and were made to sit in a bath of warm, clear water. Bulma sat at one end and Chi Chi at the other facing each other.

Bulma felt water being poured over her head and hair and a hard brush scraped over her scalp and through her hair, the brush caught several knots. Bulma grit her teeth and held onto the side of the tub to avoid being pulled back by every stroke.

“Sit still you silly girl, of course it’s going to hurt it would be easier to count the hairs that aren’t knotted.” Suvres snapped.

“It won’t do well to behave like a brat for the Prince, he disposed of the last few whores he had very quickly; keep this up and you’ll be next.”

_“I’m not a whore.”_   Bulma replied through gritted teeth.

“That’s what they all say dear.” She laughed.

“How can I be a _whore_ if I’m still a virgin?” Bulma spat, finally relaxing as the brush went through her hair with ease; all knots seemed to be gone.

The old woman said nothing, instead she stood up and walked to the other end of the bath and sat behind Chi Chi proceeding to brush her hair too. Bulma watched as Chi Chi winced as the brush got caught.

“Are you also untouched girl?” Suvres asked Chi Chi

Clearing her throat Chi Chi nodded.

“Yes, it’s considering improper to lose your virginity before your Eighteenth Birthday”. Chi Chi replied quietly, looking down at the water.

“And what age are you both?”

“Seventeen” The girls replied in unison.

The old woman nodded but didn’t press further; their age didn’t really make a difference. Once she was certain there were no more knots in Chi Chi’s hair, the old woman poured a few different liquids into the bath and handed each girl a sponge and ordered them to scrub themselves from head to toe thoroughly. Once done she pulled the plug and handed each girl a towel.

Bulma wrapped the towel around herself and Chi Chi followed suit, both girls followed the old woman out of the bathroom.

After 30 minutes or so of Suvres inspecting their bodies and teeth, she rubbed several lotions over each of them and gave them robes to sit in, they sat at an old round table and watched as Suvres pushed several buttons on a control panel by the door, she then turned to the wall of fabrics and busied herself pulling down different colours and textures.

After a few minutes a loud banging could be heard on the other side of the door and it swung open, a large trolley of food was pushed through the door by two servants, Suvres pointed towards the table and watched as they places several dishes in front of the humans. The servants bowed to Suvres and quickly left the room with the trolley. They heard the door re-lock.

“Well hurry up and eat you two I still have to take your measurements.”

Neither girl had to be told twice and quickly stuffed themselves with the alien cuisine, there were odd coloured vegetables, a bowl that looked like dried fruit and several large cuts of meat. Bulma could barely taste anything as she wolfed it down, taking large gulps of water from the jug provided.

Suvres shook her head in pity, when was the last time those two ate? She got back to the task at hand and began preparing garments for the two girls, expertly sewing and stitching the clothes together as she watched the girls feast out the corner of her eye.

Once they were finished eating the girls stood still with their arms out as Suvres draped different fabrics over their bodies.

“What is Kakarot like?” Chi Chi asked quietly, surprising Bulma as she broke the silence.

“He’s different, a little odd if you ask me. He looks exactly like Turles, but taller I think.” Suvres said as she pinned the fabric of Chi Chi’s clothes together.

“And Vegeta..?” Bulma continued.

“ _Prince_ Vegeta” The old woman corrected her and then paused for a moment.

“He’s difficult, he was sent away a few years ago for training and when he came back he..” She trailed off.

“He wasn’t the same.”

“Is he going to hurt me?” Bulma asked trembling, before she could stop herself.

Suvres’ face turned dark and she signed, dropping her tools she stood up and walked until she was facing the girls.

“Every woman who has spent the evening with Prince Vegeta since he came back hasn’t survived the night.” She pinched her lips together and looked into Bulmas eyes.

“If history is anything to go by, you will not see the morning girl. But even if you did, your life would be one of servitude, you would be used, time and time again by many men until the day you do inevitably die. At least with the Prince it will be quick.” Suvres broke eye contact and sat back down to finish off the dresses.

Bulmas eyes filled with tears but she dare not shed them, Suvres was right; was death really the worst thing that could happen to her?

Bulma decided in that moment she would not fight it, she would go calmly to the Prince, she would face whatever wrath he bestowed upon her with grace and dignity and go peacefully into the afterlife. Instinctively she reached her hand out and grabbed hold of Chi Chi’s, by the look on her face Bulma knew she was thinking the exact same thing and the girls slowly nodded to one another.

Bulma suddenly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders and she felt like she could relax for the first time since they were taken from their planet. Still holding onto Chi Chi’s hand the girls stood silently as Suvres finished off their gowns. Nothing further needed to be said. If this was truly the end, they would embrace it together.


	5. Home Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning, Explicit sexual content)
> 
> As promised here is Chapter 5! Again it's super long, as I was trying to write from both Vegetas and Bulmas point of view.
> 
> Chapter 6 will contain a lot more of Bulmas point of view, it will also explain some things that might be a little confusing in this chapter!
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't disappoint and i'll post Chapter 6 and 7 as soon as I can!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 Chapter 5 - Home Coming

 

 

The space pod shook violently as it reached the atmosphere of his home planet. Prince Vegeta could see the hot, red surface of his planet get closer as the pod slowed down to land. Once the shaking had stopped and he finally landed he opened the hatch and climbed out the cramped pod. Several Guards and servants waited for him to emerge, he didn’t acknowledge them as they bowed. Not waiting for Kakarot to emerge from the space pod that landed just after his own, the Prince slowly made his way through the grounds of the castle. It had been just over 3 months since he had been home. Climbing the stairs of the courtyard he reached a heavy set of marble doors and paused momentarily. These doors were the only thing between him and his insufferable Father. Tensing his jaw he stepped forward as the doors opened before him, walking through the cool, heavily decorated throne room he walked up to his parents, both King and Queen sat on their thrones waiting for him. His Mother instinctively stood up and greeted him softly, smiling as she walked down the steps from her throne and took his large strong hand in her smaller, daintier one.

“I’m so glad you’re home safe my son, we’ve missed you terribly.” She said through her smiling lips.

“Yes, blah blah welcome back boy, tell me did you destroy Planet Sucrop as discussed?” King Vegeta asked from his throne.

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes but nodded, yes the mission had been a success as had every other mission he had ever been on.

“We’ve prepared a special banquet for your return to us, all your favourite foods will be here and waiting for you. Go get bathed and dressed and we’ll see you when you return.” Queen Ceras said as she squeezed his hand before letting go.

Nodding the Prince turn on his heel and walked out of the room, he noticed Kakarot had caught up and the two of them walked towards the Princes private wing, truthfully Vegeta did not want a banquet, he just wanted to eat and sleep, _bathing_ cold wait. But rather than listen to his Mother complain he complied with her wishes, making his way down the many corridors that lead to his rooms, he stopped outside the door of his quarters and nodded to Kakarot.

Kakarot nodded back and made his way down the hall to his own room. He was the Princes second in command after all.

Entering his bedchamber he looked around, nothing had changed. His living quarters were large and luxurious, fit for a future King. Navy and gold covered the room as he walked over the thick, plush carpet to the balcony doors that stood opposite his giant bed. Pushing the doors open he walked out into the warm air of Vegetasei. He enjoyed this view tremendously, slowly his long, soft brown tail untied from around his hips and he let it swing in the warm air. He could see his Planet perfectly from here as far as the eye could see. He stood for a few minutes and returned back into the cool room, leaving the doors open, he enjoyed the warm breeze. Discarding his clothes as he walked to the adjoining bathroom and stood in the shower cubicle. Turning on the water as hot as it would go he stood under the scorching hot stream, closing his eyes he looked back over the last few weeks. The Mission had been successful, The Sucrops were no match for the two Saiyans, the government collapsed fairly easy and it only took a couple of hours to get what they wanted before they destroyed it. Cleaning his hair and body he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower flaring his Ki slightly to dry himself off. Exiting the bathroom completely nude, he walked over to his bed and lay down on his back slowly, sighing deeply as his head hit the soft mattress. He turned to look out of the open balcony doors. He stayed like that for several minutes before hearing a loud but apprehensive knock at his door.

“Enter.” He replied to the knock.

Several servants quickly entered the room and got onto their knees before him; he didn’t bother to cover himself or move from his position on the bed but raised his right arm and flicked his wrist as if to dismiss them. The servants placed his new, clean armour on his dressing table along with new boots and gloves, picked up his old and tattered armour that lay on the floor and bowed their heads to him once more before quickly leaving the room.

He signed once more before getting up and walking over to the large wall length mirror that stood beside the table, and admired his physique. He smirked at the reflection, he truly was a god. Quickly getting dressed he pulled on his boots and gloves and re-wrapped his tail back around his hips; he glanced in the mirror once more before turning and leaving his room.

The Prince knew he was an attractive man, the way the women on his planet constantly fought over him hadn’t gone unnoticed. He made his way back down the corridor towards the throne room, Kakarot appeared by his side.

They walked silently together; they had been allies that long no words were ever really required. The only language they spoke was with their fists, Prince Vegeta was known for being the strongest Saiyan born in a 1000 years, Kakarot was considered second. This made for intense and often brutal training sessions, but the two Saiyans relished in it.

Finally entering the Throne room, the Prince and his ally were greeted by a hundred or so Saiyan Elites, all bowing in respect to their future King, the Queen gestured for her son to come and sit by her side at the large royal dining table were a feast fit for 10000 lay before him. Silently he made his way through the room and up to the empty chair beside his Mother and sat down. Wasting no time he stuck in and had his fill, ignoring the idle chatter that surrounded him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later, after eating a mountain of food that could easily have fed a village Vegeta sat back in his chair and looked around the room shaking his head. These men and women were supposed to be the strongest in the galaxy, and how did they pass their time? Stuffing their faces and _socialising,_ when did becoming the strongest race stop being so important?

Unable to take anymore banal chatter he stood up suddenly from his chair and turned to face his Mother, she looked up at him and smiled. He nodded to her then turned to leave, but before he could he heard his Fathers voice.

“Boy there’s something _very_ special for you and the moron waiting in your bedchambers, see that they don’t go to waste.” The King said, his voice dripping with sleaze.

Vegeta didn’t respond and continued for his private chambers shaking his head, Kakarot in tow. Did they not yet understand that he wasn’t interested in bedding anymore whores, why must they insist on throw women at him; he was a Prince it was beneath him! He thought by killing them he had made himself clear?  Clenching his fists he stormed his way through the castle until he reached his chamber door. Not hesitating, he stepped inside the dark room. Ready to dispose of whatever lowly creature he found lurking in there.

 

* * *

Nightfall was slowly approaching and Bulma had been sitting curling her finger absentmindedly around a piece of her hair as she waited, she would be taken to the Prince where she would meet her end. Her calmness was terrifying and Suvres would eye the pair every now and then as she worked away on other pieces of clothing.

Bulma was dressed in a full length, silk dress. It was a beautiful shiny pearl colour and hugged her figure perfectly; she had never seen anything like it. She took her hand and ran it down the smooth fabric. Suvres insisted on a slit up the thigh but Bulma didn’t think it mattered, it was held up by two thin straps on her shoulders and her clean, knot free hair waved down her back like water.

Chi Chi’s dress was exactly the same, except it was a deep, emerald green colour. Bulma smiled at her friend.

“You look beautiful Chi.” She said quietly.

Chi Chi looked up and smiled, she was about to reply but before she could they heard the door open and in walked Turles.

He raised his eyebrows as he looked at the two girls, they looked nothing like the ones he dropped off several hours earlier.

“Have they been fed Suvres?” Turles asked while pressing the buttons on his eye piece.

“Of course they have, what do you take me for?” She Replied.

Turles nodded and turned to face the girls, he had a look on his face as though he was expecting them to be difficult. To his surprise both girls stood up silently and walked towards him, waiting for him to lead them away. Turning on his heel he walked back to the door and held it open for them.

Bulma and Chi Chi silently followed and walked through the threshold into the dark, red corridor.

Suvres didn’t say anything as she watched them go, what could she say? Carrying on with her work she silently prayed they would be okay, the same way she did with the rest who came before them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Following Turles silently through the castle, it was a short trip before they stopped in front of a large marble door. Turles turned his head and looked at Bulma. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter; she sucked in a deep breath and turned to Chi Chi, who had tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, I love you, and if you have a chance at getting out of here you run and don’t look back” Bulma cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her friends forehead before turning quickly and entering the room without looking back.

Bulma heard Turles talk before the door closed heavily behind her.

“There are guards surrounding these quarters, if you attempt to escape, you _will_ be dragged back.”

She slowly walked into the dark room and cautiously looked around, it appeared to be empty, Bulma let out a shaky breath she had been holding in and decided to look around, she found the giant bathroom, equipped with a tub that could comfortably fit 10 people, a huge super king bed, and a balcony that had a really pretty view. Opting for the balcony she stood out and looked. This was the first time she was really seeing the Planet she had landed on, as soon as she stepped outside she felt the collar around her neck vibrate again and touched it gently. She sighed deeply and watched as the sun set over the red planet, orange and yellow hues covered the surface and it looked as though it was on fire. She didn’t know how long she stood there watching before she heard a noise from within the room and tensed, finally she would meet her fate.

 

* * *

 

Walking into his chambers he closed his eyes and sensed for a Ki but couldn’t feel any, perhaps the _special_ gift his Father had been talking about wasn’t a whore after all. He looked around the room but saw nothing, frowning. Had he been lied too?

He turned around and headed back for the door to confront his Father but before he could he heard a noise coming from his balcony, slowly turning to the open the doors he stood silently and watched as a slender figure walked into his room.

Bulma finally re-entered the room and kept her eyes on the floor before slowly lifting her head and scanned the room for the noise that had disturbed her and she saw him. Standing at the opposite side of the room stood a tall, handsome, dark haired man. His hair defied gravity as it stood, spiked up towards the sky. She recognised him instantly; he was a carbon copy for the King she had narrowly avoided, except he didn’t have a beard, wasn’t as tall and definitely wasn’t repulsive to her.

A hot blush came to her cheeks when she realised she had been staring and quickly looked away, a voice in the back of her head reminded her that he was a killer and to be careful. She remained silent, deciding the best thing for her to do was wait for him to make the first move.

Vegeta was frozen, he had been to a thousand galaxies in his life and not once had he ever seen a creature like the one before him. She had pale supple, ivory skin, long cerulean blue hair and blue eyes that sparkled like precious stones. He noticed her cheeks had turned a light pink as she looked away from him. Standing awkwardly he didn’t move, didn’t dare break the silence for fear he’d disturb this dream, surely he had to be dreaming? Slowly coming to his senses he made his way towards her until he was an arm length away.

He heard her take in a shaky breath and ceased his movements, staring intently at her face, willing her to look at him. After several long seconds she did, she looked up and into his eyes and didn’t look away. When was the last time someone was brave enough to dare stare into his eyes?

“ _Brave girl”_ He thought

_“Brave, stupid girl”_ He smirked.

Bulma watched as he smirked at her, his eyes lit up and she didn’t know how but he looked even more handsome than before. Suddenly remembering why she was here she decided to stop wasting time, aware that death was inevitable. Why drag it out longer than it needed to be?

He watched as she slowly raised her hands to the straps of her dress and without breaking eye contact she slid the straps down her shoulders and past her arms, until the silk gown was a puddle at her feet. He swallowed hard, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His eyes didn’t move, he never broke the eye contact but could see her curves and slender form in his peripheral vision. Why was this angel offering herself to him, didn’t she know who he was?

He didn’t move, why wasn’t he moving? She watched his face; he didn’t react to her at all. Wasn’t this why she was here? She opened her mouth to talk but he beat her to it before she could.

“Girl you clearly don’t know who I am, if you did you wouldn’t be throwing yourself at me. You’d be running for your life” His voice was deep and rough but he was very eloquently spoken, the words rolled of his tongue effortlessly.

“I know who you are” She replied softly, a lot more calmly than she felt, of course she knew, she had been warned about him all day.

Even her voice was angelic; it was like music to his ears. So this little vixen knew who he was and still stood her ground, he never thought he’d see the day. Finally breaking eye contact he slowly lowered his eyes and looked down her body appraisingly. She had globes of flesh under her nipples he had never seen before and he raised an eyebrow, he enjoyed them greatly. Going lower he noticed she had a narrow waist and large round hips no doubt supporting a large, perky ass. Even lower he noticed the soft lips of her core and the way her creamy pale thighs squeezed together. Anatomically she was similar to a Saiyan, he smirked again. Maybe he wouldn’t be so quick to dispose of this one after all.

“Oh you _know_ me do you girl, what do you know?” He said smirking as he walked up and closed the gap between them.

He saw her eyes go wide as he slowly dipped his head down and took a deep breath in as he pressed his nose to the soft skin over the pulse at her throat. He inhaled through his nose once more to be sure, his sense of smell was correct. The sweet smell of her purity filled his lungs as he breathed it in, she was a virgin.

Bulma hesitated for a moment, her arms slowly crossed at her waste as she held onto her sides.

“I know you’re the Prince of this planet” She started.

“I know you’re strong and that you..” She trailed off and closed her eyes as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

“I _what_ girl?” He pressed, enjoying the close contact.

“I know you’ve killed every woman that came here before me” Bulma whispered not opening her eyes to look at him.

Vegetas face hardened, so that’s why she was throwing herself at him.

“Only a whore would spread her legs to try and save her worthless life, a real woman would die with more dignity than that..” He sneered as he took a step back and turned away from her.

 “You needn’t worry _girl_ , I won’t take you by force or out of _fear_. _If_ you are lucky enough to share my bed it will be because you submit to me.” He said walking to the ottoman that sat at the foot of his bed and opened it, he pulled out a thin navy blue blanket and tossed it to her; she caught it easily in her hands.

 Bulma looked down at the blanket in her hands and then back to Vegeta, she didn’t move to cover herself because she had already made up her mind.

“Then I submit, no use in delaying the inevitable” She shrugged as she gently tossed the blanket back to him and stepped over the dress that still lay at her feet. She walked over and climbed onto his bed as gracefully as she could then sat to face him, her legs dangling off the side.

Catching the blanket in one hand he dropped it instantly, walking over to her and stood between her legs  looking intently at her face trying to see any sign of hesitation. There was none.

“You would give yourself to me willingly?” The shock on his face was clear.

Bulma nodded slowly, better to give herself to the Prince willingly and die quickly by his hand, than be passed around and used by Kami knows who. She leaned back on her elbows and her hands gripped the soft fabric that covered his bed, she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Without thinking his hands went to rest on her legs, slowly sliding them up from her knees to her thighs, squeezing softly – mindful that her Ki was basically nonexistent, he had to be careful. She watched as he paused and looked into her eyes, reaching one of his hands up to his lips he bit the tip of one of his fingers and slowly slid the glove off, he then did the same to his other glove and tossed them behind him.

His hands went back to her thighs; her skin was soft and cool under his touch, continuing upwards until he reached her hips, he held onto her curves gently as he pulled her towards him. He slid her down until her back was lying flat across his bed and her ass was pressed against his groin. He watched as she spread her legs wider, giving him access to her small body. Without breaking eye contact he smirked again, she was a natural. His eyes moved down to the soft peaks on her chest, he reached a hand up and squeezed one gently, what where they? Why did they captivate him so? It was soft but firm under his touch as he cupped it in his large hand; he withdrew and gently squeezed her pink nipple, rolling it between his fingers and his other hand moved to the neglected one and did the same, his sensitive hearing picked up a soft gasp from the woman below.

He removed his hands and leaned over her, his large muscular frame eclipsing her own, slender one. He slowly brought his face to hers and touched his nose against her soft cheek, moving slowly he leaned in further, took her left earlobe between his teeth and sucked it gently. He moved southward, dragging his tongue down the side of her neck until he reached the hollow of her throat, blowing gently up the wet trail of his saliva, he felt her shiver.

Continuing on his path he worked his way down to her chest, dipping his tongue between her soft mounds as he moved to the right, taking her hard nipple between his teeth he nibbled on it gently, before covering it with his mouth and sucking hard, his hand moved over to the other and played with it, mimicking with his fingers what his tongue was doing. His head was spinning, the taste of her flesh was intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough. As he switched sides and started his assault on the left, a sweet smell tickled his nose. It stopped him dead in his tracks and he pulled back. What was that smell? He glanced up to her face, her eyes were closed, that pink colour had returned to her cheeks, her mouth was slightly open and her long blue hair sprawled out on his bed like water. She truly was a goddess. Looking down at her body, he noticed a moisture seeping into the cloth that covered his groin, he pulled back slightly and as he did the sweet smell intensified and made his mouth water. Spreading her legs wider he dropped to his knees, Inches from his face was the soft, wet opening of her womanhood, leaning in slightly he closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath inhaling her scent. His cock hardened instantly, this was the source of that delicious aroma. Moving his hand from her thigh he softly spread her lips and saw her tight, dripping pussy. Gently tracing her hole he felt the moisture on his finger tip, bringing it up to his nose he inhaled again. Never had he smelled something so delectable, he moved his face back to breathe her in again when he noticed a small pink spot of flesh at the top of her slit, again he had never seen this on a woman before. With his wet finger he lightly rubbed it, curious of its purpose. She let out a quiet groan as he did and he stopped and stared up at her, unable to see her face but listened as her breathing picked up. He moved his finger over it again earning the same, low groan. Was this pleasurable for her?

Saiyan women didn’t receive pleasure from rutting, their main purpose was to produce offspring and service their mates. But this weak woman did, she _enjoyed_ what he did to her body.

He stood up and quickly discarded his armour and boots until he was bare before her, her legs remained open but he noticed her lift her head and make eye contact with him briefly before her eyes trailed down his body until they reached his hard, stiff manhood. Her eyes widened and darted back up to his smirking face. Walking back between her thighs, bracing one hand at the side of her head he leaned over her and gently rubbed his cock against her wet opening.

“This is going to hurt” He spoke softly looking into her eyes, the feeling of her wet pussy against his tip was driving him wild and he was fighting every urge he had to slam into her hard and take her, but she was weak, she needed to prepare.

She reached up and held onto his wrist by her head and nodded to him, she fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Without hesitation Vegeta slowly pushed his way into her slit, she was hot and incredibly tight, he could feel her pussy stretching to take his impressive length as he continued to push until his entire shaft was inside of her. He gripped the bed sheet as he felt her pussy squeeze him, pulling him in deeper and he looked up to her face, her eyes were shut tight and she was breathing rapidly. He slowly eased out and back in again, several times. Her pussy growing wetter with every thrust, the tightness never ceasing, slowly he built up a rhythm and moved his entire body above her and watched her face relax, her eyes were still closed but she let go of his wrist.

He scooped her up by the waist, gods she was tight, never removing his cock from her tight cunt as he continued to pound into her as he moved her up the bed. He heard a soft moan escape her lips are he brushed the sensitive spot of skin above her wet hole; he wanted to hear it again. He went to move his hand down to play with her pussy but before he could she grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them over while he was distracted, causing him to land on his back and for his thick, long cock to slip out of her hot dripping cunt as she climbed on top of him.

Enraged he clenched his fist, how _dare_ she attempt to dominate him stupid _bitch_. He braced himself on his elbow and went to strike her across the face when he felt her hand on his shaft, she slowly sat down on his member easing it back into her tight hole and as she did he heard the most delicious moan escaped her lips, all the anger left his being as he fell back open mouthed against the bed watching her ride him. She moved up and down taking his length deep inside of her, her head bobbed back and forth with every long stroke she took, the perky mounds on her chest bounced up and down as her small hands held onto his chest for support, her long hair cascading down. The ecstasy on her face was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. She wasn’t trying to dominate him, she was using his manhood to pleasure herself, it made his cock swell harder and his tale instinctively wrapped around her waist and forced her to slam down on him harder and she let out more loud moans from her lips. He felt her inner walls tighten around his cock and the wave of her first orgasm hit her hard as she screamed. This truly was the closest to heaven he would ever come. Pulling her down onto her back, rolling on top of her he took her again, long into the night he savagely fucked her, desperate to hear the sound of pleasure from her lips again and again, after she came several times more he thrust his cock inside her and released his cum deep into her sweet, tight pussy, letting out a deep throaty moan as he did.

Careful not the crush her with his massive frame he laid down next to her and watched as her breathing slowed down and she succumbed to sleep. The smell of her arousal still hung thick in the air. This woman truly was a gift. He leaned over and smelled the hollow of her throat once more, the smell of his seed seeped out every pore on her body and he smirked with pride. Pulling the blanket over them he lay back down and watched her sleep for a few minutes more, he knew he couldn’t kill her. Now that he had a taste of her he was hooked, one night with this woman would not be enough, Vegeta wasn’t sure he would ever get enough. He closed his eyes as his tail snaked around her waist and held her securely, sinking into his pillow he felt himself slowly drift into a peaceful slumber, his mind was clear and for the first time in years; no haunting memories disturbed his dreams.

 

* * *

 


	6. The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here's chapter 6, as promised it's from Bulmas perspective and hopefully it clears up some things from the previous chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with the story so far and for all the support, the fact that anyone would want to read something I've written never ceases to shock me and i'm truly in awe at how many hits it's had already!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 Chapter 7 - The Difference

 

 

Bulmas eyes flew open as her heart pounded through her chest, trying to control her breathing she lay silently in the dark. Squeezing her eyes shut as she willed the image of her dead parents to leave her; but it never really did. A soft grunt pulled her away from the lingering nightmare as she focused on his face, almost forgetting where she was. She could barely make him out in the dark but he looked peaceful, with his eyes closed his brow softened and his lips looked fuller when they weren’t in a constant frown.

Rolling on to her side to watch him, she continued to stare at his face. He was beautiful, from his tanned, golden skin to his pitch black hair, was it soft? She looked down to his bare chest, trying to get a good look at his muscles in the dark. Deciding it wasn’t worth pulling the covers down and disturbing him she looked back up at his face and gasped.

His eyes were open, staring at her. They were pure black and glowing; like a wolf on the hunt. He truly was a predator, would she be his prey? Like a deer caught in a headlight she stayed still, what was he going to do, what was he thinking?

He didn’t break the silence instead he just lay, watching her; she started to feel uneasy and could feel a soft tickling sensation on her abdomen. Pulling her eyes away she gently lifted the blanket up to take a look and screamed.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”

He whipped the blanket off them and sat up quickly; staring intently at the bed looking for whatever startled her.

“There’s nothing there you _insane_ woman”

“This! This thing wrapped around me get it off!” She shouted as she pointed to his tail.

“It’s not a _thing_ , it’s my tail” He grumbled almost looking embarrassed as he pulled it from around her waist and wrapped it around his own, grabbing the blanket once more he pulled it up and lay back down on his back with his hands behind his head.

As she watched him she realised she had seen it before, the King and Queen as well as Turles also had that wrapped around their waists.

“I’m sorry, I.. I thought it was a belt..” She whispered sheepishly.

As her eyes focused in the dark she thought she saw a brief look of amusement on his face, as though the notion that his tail was a belt was funny to him.

“I’ve never met a person with a tail before” She said as she lay back down.

“I am _not_ a _person_ ” He sneered.

“Oh right, I forgot, you know you do look human though; almost, I mean you have _everything.._ A human male would have.. Except we don’t have tails, and our hair grows downward rather than up..” She rambled on.

“And you’re all incredibly weak and feeble” He snorted, adding to her list.

Ignoring him, she decided to push her luck and try to keep the conversation going, he seemed to be in a good mood, but he surprised her and asked the next question before she could.

“What are those?” He asked simply

She looked around, unsure of what he was referring to and shrugged shaking her head, indicating to him that she didn’t understand what he meant.

He lifted his head and nodded towards her chest, glancing at her breasts and then to her face.

“These?” She asked covering them with her hands.

He nodded, still looking at her face.

“You’re kidding; you’ve _never_ seen breasts before? Wait don’t all women have them?” She asked laughing, genuinely shocked.

“Woman there are an infinite number of species in the universe do you truly believe they all look like you? No, not _‘all women have them’_ ” He said copying her voice.

“Bulma”

He looked back at her and frowned.

“My name is Bulma, not _girl_ or _woman_ ” She replied in the same mocking voice he used.

He snorted but continued the conversation.

“What is their purpose?”

“Well.. When a woman is.. sorry when a _human_ woman is expecting a child, her breasts swell and fill with milk, which is then used to feed her baby through the nipple, that’s their main purpose I guess, I suppose they’re also a sign of femininity”..

He sat up in the dark, resting on his elbows and stared intently at her breasts, she felt the urge to cover herself.

“There is milk in there?” He asked surprised.

“No not right _now_ , _If_ I became pregnant and had a baby to feed then eventually there would be..” Starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze she pulled the blanket up around her, covering her breasts.

“Bizarre” He said shaking his head, lying back down.

“Why is that bizarre, what do Saiyan babies eat?”

“Meat”

“ _Meat?_ And they can eat that the day their born, seriously?” She didn’t want to be offensive but she couldn’t hide the disgust in her voice, how could they feed babies meat wasn’t that dangerous?

He shrugged and nodded.

The dark room went silent again, she was desperate to know what he was thinking, she watched as his chest rose up and down with every steady breath he took. He seemed so calm, so peaceful. She almost couldn’t believe he was the same man everyone spoke of in fear.

“That other piece of flesh what is its purpose?” He asked, breaking the silence once more.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to..”

He slowly rolled over until he was on his side facing her, he leaned on his elbow resting his head in his hand as his other hand reached over and traced down the flat planes of her stomach slowly, stopping at her lower lips.

Bulma held her breath, what piece of flesh what was he talking about?

He slowly traced her soft lips gently before pushing one of his strong fingers between them and rubbed her clit. She gasped from contact and squeezed her thighs together, essentially trapping his hand there and grabbed his wrist. She was still sensitive from their previous love making and didn’t think she could take anymore..

“That’s called a clitoris, let me guess ‘ _not all women have that’_ either” She laughed letting go of his wrist.

He slid his hand out from between her thighs and lay back down; she watched as he brought his finger up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He let out a long sigh.

“Saiyan women do not. What is its purpose?” He asked again, taking his finger away from his nose.

Bulma blushed, what was she supposed to say? Sure when touched correctly her breasts could make her feel good too, but that wasn’t what they were for, not really.

“It doesn’t really have a _purpose,_ it’s purely on our bodies for pleasure, I mean it makes us feel good when we’re aroused or when it’s touched, only human women have them” She wasn’t sure she was explaining it correctly.

He smirked.

 “Do I look like a Saiyan woman, I mean do we have the same..” She trailed off, her face felt hot and she couldn’t bring herself to finish her question.

He looked at her face again, the smirk never leaving his lips and raised his eyebrow, clearly he was enjoying this.

“Yes _Bulma_ , anatomically you are similar to a Saiyan woman, apart from the aforementioned differences.” He continued to watch her.

Liking the sound of her name on his lips she nodded to him, perhaps they shared a common ancestor since their species were so similar.

“Sex must suck for women here” She said without thinking.

“Are you implying that I’m a bad lover?” His voice dropped low, his face became unreadable.

“No, no of course not! I meant in general you know since they don’t have a pleasure point how much enjoyment do they really get out of it, I’m sorry I didn’t mean..” His laughter cut her off and she stared at him, red faced and open mouthed.

“A woman’s purpose on my planet is to produce strong offspring and tend to the needs of her mate, evolution clearly decided they did not require _pleasure_ to do so” He shrugged, clearly amused by her reaction.

“Was it bad?” She asked quietly, unsure if he even heard her.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“With me, I’m not a Saiyan woman so.. was it bad?”

She saw a fleeting look of surprise on his face before his usual scowl appeared, he lay back down and looked at the ceiling and a long silence filled the air before he spoke.

“It was ..adequate” He said slowly, as if trying to find the right word.

“You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself” He snorted, mocking in his voice.

Bulma rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling too, it all seemed like a blur to her. She thought back to a few hours prior. Kami help her, she _did_ enjoy it, she could remember the feeling of his burning skin pressed against her body, his hot breath on her throat, the way he expertly fondled her breasts despite never having seen them before. She blushed, remembering her loud moans as she pushed him onto his back and rode him. She acted on pure instinct; a hot primal need that urged her to take him deeper and harder. She felt a familiar moisture build between her legs and she crossed them, her nipples hardened as the memories resurfaced. Yes she liked it, an internal battle raged inside her, this man was a killer, how could she possibly enjoy what he did to her?

She felt him shift next to her and his finger tips traced the valley between her breasts, Bulma swallowed hard and turn to look at him. His dark eyes stared into her soul, his expression unreadable. Plucking up the courage she reached her hand to his face and ran her fingers softly along his strong jaw, up the side of his face and into his hair. It felt thick and soft between her fingers, as she held on to the back of his head, trying to pull him down to her. He leaned forward under her touch, his eyes never leaving her face. He was centimeters away from her, their noses almost touching and her eyes moved to his lips, they were parted slightly. Looking up to his eyes once more she moved forward; closing her eyes and the gap between them as she brushed her lips against his.

His hand stopped on her chest and he stiffened momentarily before moving over her completely and settling between her legs, her other hand went into his hair and she pulled him in deeper, her tongue ran along his lower lip and she heard him groan softly.  Bulma felt him return her kiss and his tongue mimicked her own, her head was spinning, he tasted hot like pure sunlight. She felt something stab against her thigh and grinned into his kiss, reaching down she took him into her hand and stroked his entire length gently. She felt him break the kiss and bury his head into her neck, sucking softly on the skin there. Licking her lips to savour his taste she continued to tease him, she brought his tip to the wet lips of her pussy and moved it up and down, delighting in the growl she got from him, she felt him grip the pillows by her head but he didn’t move to stop her. Bulma positioned his thick member at her entrance and slid it in slowly, she felt him buck his hips towards her and she moved her hand back up to his shoulder, holding on as she felt him fill her up entirely, in one agonizingly slow stroke. She closed her eyes briefly as the stinging pain returned, riding it out he moved back and forth inside her; his thick cock stretching her as it had before. Slowly the pain subsided and she felt a heat begin to grow inside her, his long shaft hitting places she didn’t know existed and she let out a low, soft moan. _Yes_ she enjoyed this.

She watched as he lifted himself up onto his arms and looked down to her face, his eyes were wild as he continued to pound into her, harder and faster with every thrust, filling her up to the hilt. She felt his tail tie back around her waist as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. As she did her heel grazed the base of his tail and he let out a deep, animalistic roar.

Faster than humanly possible he flipped her, Bulma landed on her stomach and he pulled her hips up to meet his groin, quickly thrusting back into her from behind. This new position allowed him to thrust deeper into her pussy than ever before and she felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix, she came instantly and screamed. Burying her face into the mattress she gripped onto the fabric tight, holding on for dear life as he savagely fucked her like an animal. She heard him groan and mutter under his breath, her own screams bouncing off the walls. Briefly remembering that the balcony doors were still open she attempted to muffle her moans; he noticed and pulled her head back gently by her hair, signalling that he wanted to hear her cries of pleasure. Feeling the same heat build up inside her, she felt another wave of pleasure roll over her, he was insatiable and she came time and time again, screaming out until her voice was hoarse.

She had no concept of time as she felt him grip her ass tightly, leaning over her he roared and pressed his cock deep inside, halting his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, savouring the feeling of her tight walls squeezing around him. He fell onto his side and pulled her up to him, her back was pressed against his chest and his arm was draped over her waist. As she fought to catch her breath she saw the first trickle of sunlight shine into the dark room. Watching as the sun rose up through the open doors of his balcony she witnessed a new day begin on Planet Vegeta, closing her eyes and sighing softly. She had survived the night, a feat not many women could claim. Turning her head carefully she watched him through the corner of her eye, his slow steady breathing told her he was already asleep. Feeling the familiar tickle of his tail curl around her waist she smiled softly and closed her eyes. For once no nightmare disturbed her dreams and she slept soundly into the warm morning, wrapped in the arms of the deadly Prince.

 

* * *

 


	7. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s having a good weekend!
> 
> Here’s Chapter 7, I think it gives a good insight into Vegetas mind!
> 
> The story really progresses in Chapter 8, hopefully get it up over the next few days!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 

Chapter 7 - Conflicted 

 

He was first to wake up, for a long while he just lay and looked at her. Her cool back was still pressed against his chest, her long blue hair scattered across his chest. All he could smell was the pungent scent of his seed inside her; he hated to admit how much he enjoyed it, he signed and carefully untangled his body from hers then stood up. He watched as she rolled onto her stomach; reached over to a pillow and pulled it towards her, burying her face in it. Her breathing steadied and he let out deep breath, relieved she did not wake. He watched for a few seconds more, the soft skin of her back was inviting him in as he glanced down at her ass still covered by the sheet. His superior eyesight saw the slight change of colour on her hips, in a few days she would be bruised; he had no doubt he was the cause of this.

 

He turned away and frowned, this complicated things. He walked across the room into the bathroom and climbed into the shower cubicle. He turned on the water, grabbed his cleansing lotions and began to absentmindedly scrub his body clean. He felt conflicted, a feeling that didn’t sit well with him. Of three things he was certain, he _would_ become the legendary, he _would_ destroy those who sought to destroy him, and he _would_ become the strongest King Vegetasei had ever known. A woman didn’t fit into those plans, especially not a weak alien woman with no recognisable Ki. There was another thing he was sure about though he wasn’t entirely ready to admit it to himself, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed taking her, the notion that he could bring pleasure to this woman was unknown and exhilarating to him and he knew he wanted more, to see how far her pleasure could take her; his own knew no bounds and this excited him, made him feel powerful. Sighing again he washed the soap from his hard chest, she would be a weakness; conflicted indeed.

Washing his hair he knew that he would take her again, it was within his right; technically he owned her, she was his to do with as he pleased. 

 

Stepping out of the cubicle he grabbed a towel and rubbed his body and then his hair, the thought of sending her to the slave quarters didn’t sit well with him, she was weak, even for a slave, there he had no control over her, no say in who took her and his teeth clenched at the thought of another mans scent on her. Dropping the towel he flared his Ki and quietly walked out into his room, she still hadn’t roused from her slumber. He walked to his dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out one of his long sleeved training uniforms and pulled it on, pulling on his boots after then walked out to the balcony.

 

It wasn’t even midday yet, he looked over the castle grounds, the peaceful planet was a contrast what he was experiencing in his mind. What was he to do?

 

He walked back into the room and towards the control panel by his door, punched in a few codes and turned to her. There was really only one thing he could do, he knew he wanted her, he knew he didn’t want anyone else to have her, but there needed to be boundaries; he would not allow her to get in the way of his goals. A knock on the door disturbed his train of thought and he walked over to open it, servants with trays upon trays of food walked silently into his room and placed the dishes on the round table that sat just off the balcony doors, before they left they all bowed before him and stood to leave, before they did one servant handed him a small white box, bowed once more and left, silently closing the door behind them. 

 

Vegeta opened the box and nodded, closing it again he placed it on his dresser and walked over to the bed. 

 

“Woman” he said sternly.

 

She did not stir.

 

“Woman” he said again only this time louder and she shot up, whipped her head around and looked at him, her eyes wild.

 

He gestured his head towards the table full of food and walked over to it, he sat down in his usual seat and watched her from the table. 

 

He watched as she rubbed her face and stood up on shaky legs, she grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body as she slowly made her way over towards him, glancing at his face cautiously as she sat down opposite him.

 

“Eat” he ordered as he helped himself to the copious amounts of food before him, he didn’t know what humans ate so he ordered everything he could think of. As he stuck into a large cut of raw meat he watched her slowly reach for a bowl of berries, plucked one up with her dainty fingers and quickly popped it into her mouth. She moaned.

 

He lifted his head to look at her face and watched her chew on the fruit, her eyes were closed as she savoured it, he watched as she went to grab more, filling her plate with them.

 

They ate in silence until he ate the majority of the food and both plates were clear, she barely ate anything and he shook his head, wasn’t she starving?

 

“A being cannot survive on fruit alone, you need meat” he said gruffly.

 

“Actually humans can, as long as we stay hydrated we can survive without a lot of things...” She shrugged.

 

No wonder she was weak, which brought him back to his previous thoughts. His face hardened.

 

It seems his expression didn’t go unnoticed and she looked down, he watched as she stood up clutching the sheet.

 

“I should leave.. You must be busy, I’ll just grab my dress..” she turned her back to him and quickly walked towards her dress that still lay on the floor. He watched as she picked it up and tried to put it on while still covering herself with the sheet, it slipped several times and he got a good view of her rear.

 

“And where will you go?” he asked leaning back in his chair, he felt himself smirk; still looking at her silk covered ass.

 

She turned to face him, she stood stiffly but didn’t respond.

 

Pushing himself off his seat he walked to retrieve the white box from his dresser and opened it once more. Inside was a thin gold necklace similar to the collar she had on already; it had a prominent V in its centre that was covered in tiny red jewels. He took it out and placed the box back down.

 

He walked over to her silently and held it out to her, he saw the hesitant look in her face but she took it anyway.

 

“What is this?” She whispered, the confusion on her face was evident.

 

“Animephsa” He said, not taking his eyes off the piece.

 

“I.. I don’t understand”

 

Vegeta sighed again, he didn’t want to have to explain this mainly because he didn’t really know how.

 

“This is a symbol of my royal house, wearing this will.. ensure your protection”

 

“ _Protection_ , why?” Her eyes widened, this was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

 

“You’re weak woman, you have no idea how easy it would be for a man to take you.. in _every_ sense of the word, wearing this will.. display to others that you are mine” he shrugged, that would do.

 

“Anni-meff-sah, what does that mean?” She asked him.

 

“ _Animephsa_ ” he signed as he pondered how to translate it.

 

“It’s a word one would use to describe his woman, who is also his property” that’s the best he could do.

 

“ _Property_?” She said as her eyes narrowed, it appeared she didn’t like that. He smirked.

 

“Yes Woman, _property_ , you were given to me; it may come as no surprise to you that l do not _share_ , this, will ensure that every male knows who you belong to” he shrugged turning away from her and picked up his breast plate from the floor, clipping it in place over his chest and abdomen.

 

“Well what happens now I still don’t understand what all this means?”

 

“Woman what is there to understand, you are _mine_ , you will live here in my quarters” What part of “ _his woman_ ” did she fail to understand.

 

“But what will I do all day, surely you don’t just stay in here all the time, surely you don’t expect me to either” She asked following him around the room.

 

“Woman I don’t care what you do, stay in this room, don’t stay in this room, go wherever the hell you want it hardly matters; so long as you return before nightfall” He was starting to regret his decision, she was already getting on his nerves.

 

“But what if..” 

 

“Woman enough questions, I’ve made myself clear haven’t I? You’re my woman now, this symbol gives you a small amount of power, don’t you understand that, wearing it will demand the respect of my people, thus guaranteeing your protection in the absence of my presence, wherever on the grounds you go. So enough idle chatter and put it on and get rid of that collar while you’re at it”

 

She silently clipped it on around her throat.

 

“Um, I’m not sure how to take this off” 

 

He walked over to her and with the tip of his finger he snapped the old collar off like it was nothing and looked to her face, she had a questioning look in her eyes, he could tell she wanted to ask more; before she could he brushed his lips against hers just like she had shown him earlier this morning, she pressed her lips up against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The taste of her mouth combined with his scent on her skin made him dizzy; it was like a drug. Damn woman. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away and let her go, he turned and picked up his scouter from his dresser and clipped it into place. Pressing several buttons he turned to look at her once more.

 

“Go bathe yourself, I’ll have the old woman bring more garments for you here; Turles will be outside, you must not leave his sight do you understand me, he will escort you wherever it is you want to go” He looked her over once more before turning towards the door.

 

“Wait! My friend Chi Chi, she came to this planet with me, she was given to.. oh what’s his name, caratot..” Not enjoying the panic in her voice.

 

“ _Kakarot_ ” he corrected, sighing, looking into his scouter he pushed a couple buttons on the side and connected his eye piece to Kakarots, after a few seconds Kakarot sent over the information he required and he turned to Bulma.

 

“She’s fine, he will bring her through momentarily, now; I’ll see you at nightfall, make sure there’s plenty food for my return” he said as he left the room before she could respond.

 

He felt himself relax as the door clicked behind him, standing in the corridor was Turles; he got onto his knee and bowed to Vegeta.

 

“Tell that old hag to make more clothes for the woman”

 

He smirked as he looked back to his chamber doors.

 

“I have a suspicion she’s trouble, keep an eye on her”.

 

“Yes Prince Vegeta” Turles said as he stood.

 

Vegeta went to make his way down the hall to his training room, as he did he sensed Kakarot coming; wanting to get a look at his human Vegeta waited, was she exotic like Bulma? 

 

He watched as Kakarot came into focus, an ordinary black haired woman by his side; her Ki was negligible so she must be the other human. She looked Saiyan but she was plain; he was starting to suspect the blue haired beauty had ruined other women for him, Kakarots female also had those breast things on her chest but they weren’t as big or round as Bulmas, he smirked. His woman truly was one of a kind, he watched as Kakarot nodded to the woman and Turles opened the door to his bedchamber, she smiled slightly to Kakarot and walked inside.

 

“Turles can you please ask Suvres to make Chi Chi more clothes and have them sent to my room” Kakarot asked his brother.

 

Turles nodded as he closed the door and the two Saiyans made there way silently along the hall.

 

“Human women are ..good” Kakarot stated breaking the silence.

 

Vegeta smirked.

 

“Good is an understatement Kakarot”.

* * *

 


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my laptop is playing up so it’s taken me a lot longer to get anything down which is annoying! But here’s Chapter 8!
> 
> In its first week my story has had over 800 hits and I’m so grateful to every single one of you for giving it a read! 
> 
> Hopefully you all keep coming back for more! And I promise to respond to any messages and comments as soon as I can!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 

Chapter 8 - Jealousy

 

It didn’t take long for the relief to overcome them and the realisation that they weren’t going to die made their embrace all the more sweet. Seeing Chi Chi safe and unharmed took more out of her than she thought it would.

They walked out to the balcony, hand in hand and stood in the warm sun for a long while; talking about the night before.

“ _Really_? Food? that’s all he wanted to talk about” Bulma laughed.

“He was shocked at first when he saw me”

“But he was so calm; he just asked about what kind of foods earth had and if I could make him some and... the more I talked about it the more .. _excited_ he got” Chi Chi’s face went pink and she giggled slightly.

“And did you want it, I mean did he force..” 

“He didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to, He was gentle” Chi chi nodded.

“Same here, except Vegeta wasn’t exactly gentle, but I _liked_ it; isn’t that crazy”

“After everything that’s happened to us, I think that’s the least crazy thing I’ve heard” Chi Chi said rubbing Bulmas arm. 

“Let’s go back inside, I’m burning out here” 

As she walked back inside Bulma noticed the dirty dishes from the table had been cleared, new sheets were on the bed and Vegetas scattered clothing was off the floor.  

Sitting down at the table, still in the dresses they wore the night before, the two women continued. 

“So that necklace, he gave that to you? Like a gift?” Chi Chi asked as she looked closely at Bulmas throat.

“I don’t really know what it is, I just know he wants me to wear it; he said that I’m his..” before she could finish there was loud knock at the door that made both women jump, then silence. Both women looked at each other and shrugged, there was another loud knock.

“Um, come in” Bulma said loudly, in a shaky voice. 

The door opened and in walked Turles, he was holding two packages one stacked on top of the other in his left hand, he was holding the door with his right. He walked in and placed them both on the bed and turned to the women. 

“These are new garments for you both, Suvres sent them for you, she’ll have more by the end of the day, you should change” He bowed to Bulma before promptly turning and walking out of the door, closing it behind him. 

“That was weird” Bulma said as she stood.

“I should shower, do you want to go in after me?”

“No we already, I mean .. _I_ already did” Chi Chi replied her face going red once more. 

“You go get cleaned up, I’ll go see what’s what and get changed while you’re in there”.

Bulma laughed and went into the bathroom, it didn’t take long for her to get clean and re enter the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her.  

“Wow you look great Chi, that colour really suits you” 

“Thank you, there’s a dress just like it for you but it’s red” She smiled and pointed to the bed. 

“They finally gave us underwear and shoes, why do you suppose that is?” Chi Chi asked, looking down at her flowing yellow sundress that stopped just after her knees.

“Probably because they don’t think we’ll try and escape now, imagine trying to climb down the balcony with no shoes or underwear, your bare ass hanging in the breeze” Bulma laughed as she unwrapped the towel from around her waste and slid her underwear up, they fit perfectly. She picked up the dress and held it against her body, it was exactly the same as Chi Chi’s except it was a cherry red colour. She pulled it on over her head, another perfect fit. That tailor was good, too good. She picked up the towel again and wrapped it around her hair. Both dresses had a V cut at the chest showing a fair amount of cleavage, but not enough to be inappropriate. Bulma sat on the bed and put on her shoes, they were soft brown leather sandals, that tied up her legs to her mid calf like a gladiator might wear, they were pretty and went with her outfit, a great tailor indeed.

“Well what should we do, Vegeta said we can go anywhere as long as Turles takes us” Bulma began to rub her hair in the towel and went to stand outside once more, hoping the heat would dry it quickly.

It did and after a few minutes it was waving down her back.

“Do you see a hair brush Chi?”

Both women looked around and finally found one, Bulma quickly brushed her long locks then headed for the door. She opened it and found Turles once more waiting in the corridor, he bowed to her again.

“Uhh hey Turles, we’d like to go for a walk do you think you could show us around?” 

He nodded, both women walked out to the hall and closed the door behind them, following him slowly. It went quiet for a while and Chi Chi broke the silence.

“So you were telling me before, about that necklace” she nudged.

“Oh yeah, yeah he gave it to me and told me I was his woman now” Bulma whispered, shrugging still unsure with what to think.

“Wait his woman? So are you a princess now?”Chi Chi asked as she stopped and her eyes widened.

Before she could respond, they heard Turles snort loudly.

“What’s so funny?” Bulma asked, raising her eyebrow.

“You could never be a princess here” He said flatly.

“But if she’s his woman isn’t that what it means?”

“The Prince can have as many women as he wants but he can only have one Mate and she will be a Saiyan, whoever she may be”  

“How many women does he have?” Bulma asked, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice as they continued down the corridor further into the castle, she noticed it was oddly empty; they appeared to be the only ones around.

“As far as I’m aware you are the only one. But who knows he may have more”.

Bulma felt her heart sink, she felt special when he gave her the necklace this morning, now she didn’t know what to think, had he given it to others, were other women wearing it right now too? It felt cheap around her throat now, worthless. She shrugged as she stuffed the feeling down and continued on the tour; she barley knew him after all, and she was sure there would be more things about him that she didn’t like.

A few hours later they were walking in the east wing of the castle, this place was huge, they had been to the throne room, to a large room full of giant portraits and statues, to a huge dining room that could easily sit 200 people. Now they were standing in an area between two large doors. 

“These are the training quarters, to the left is where our warriors train and prepare for battle, to the right is the food hall; we use a tremendous amount of energy when we fight, we require refuelling regularly”

“It is getting close to dinner, should we just go in there to eat?” Chi Chi asked as she turned to face Turles. 

“No, that wouldn’t be ...safe for you, I will return you both to your quarters, you may eat there”. 

They turned to leave but she caught sight of him and stayed to watch. Vegeta walked out of the training room with a tall black haired man behind him; he was the spit of Turles, he must be Kakarot she thought. Vegeta was sweaty and all the muscles on his body seemed to tense, making him look larger. Kakarot was bleeding profusely from his head but his face lit up when he saw Ch Chi, a goofy smiled pulled across his face as he nodded to her; out of the corner of her eye she saw Chi Chi wave with a slight worried look on her face. Her eyes never leaving him, she watched as Vegeta finally noticed her, his face didn’t change but his eyes roamed over her body and lingered on her chest before he walked past them wordlessly into the other room. Turles quickly pulled the two women out of the hall as it started filled with men, all staring at them opened mouthed and began to mutter amongst themselves as she was dragged away back to her room.

The two women ate in silence after they returned to Vegetas quarters, Bulma felt enraged. How could he just ignore her like that, after the night they spent together. It was her own fault really, for expecting more out of someone she barely knew, she shook her head. 

“I think it’s getting late, I should go back; Kakarot asked me to get some food for him coming home” The two women stood up and Bulma walked her to the door. Chi Chi gave her a look that Bulma recognised instantly as pity. 

“It’ll be okay Bul, don’t worry” They hugged and Chi Chi left, leaving Bulma to ponder the days events alone.

It was a few hours later when he returned, while she waited for him she had cleared the dishes from her and Chi Chi’s food and asked Turles to teach her to use the control panel to order Vegetas food. He said that Vegetas favourite was raw meat, the bloodier the better. She ordered lots of it that was easy enough, but when it came to the beverages she had no idea, she didn’t recognise any of them, so she picked at random and waited for the servants to bring it all in, they filled the table up and bowed before they left. She sat silently waiting for him, it didn’t take long for him to show up.

 

* * *

 

He walked through the door and slammed it behind him, without looking at her he sat down in his seat and tucked into his food without a word. After a few bites he looked at the table, all his favourite meats were there and a bottle of Sutacov. He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Are you trying to intoxicate me woman?” 

Her shocked face amused him.

“No, I wasn’t trying to”

“You’re not eating” it wasn’t a question rather than a statement. 

“I already ate earlier with Chi Chi”  

She wasn’t talking why wasn’t she talking, before he couldn’t shut her up.

“Pour me a glass” 

He watched as she sighed and stood, grabbing the bottle and poured him one, he glanced at the other glass and she poured it too.

“Drink” he told her

“I don’t think I’m allowed” She shrugged

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed” he laughed, what an absurd statement.

“I’m not old enough to drink alcohol”

“How old are you?” He asked questioningly, surely she was close to his own age?

“Seventeen” 

“Of course you’re old enough to drink”

“Not on earth” She said quietly. 

“Here you are, so shut up and drink” He said as he picked up his glass and took a large sip, it was a clear, red liquid with a sharp kick. He enjoyed it immensely. 

“Is this what you do with your other women?”

He stopped and stared at her, other women? What other women?

“What are you talking about” 

“Turles told me you can have as many women as you want, so this necklace doesn’t really mean anything and I’m just a toy for you to play with when you get bored” He watched as she turned her back to him and walked out to the balcony.

Technically she was right.

He finished his food, gulped down the rest of his drink then hers too and walked out after her. She was sitting on the wall, one of her legs hanging over the edge with the other bent up to her chest. She was resting her head on her knee, her long blue hair blew slightly in the breeze.

“So tell me, where are all these other women?” He asked, she turned to face him.

 “You tell me” 

She truly was a brave woman, challenging him like this was stupid of her. It turned him on. He walked up to her and leaned behind her. He pushed her hair to the other side, and smelled the crook of her neck, he could smell the soaps on her skin but his scent was still there, etched into her being. 

“You are my only woman you idiot” He said as he started to suck the skin over her pulse.

“For now you mean” She said as she tried to move away. 

He pulled back and sighed, he’d have to teach Turles about opening his big mouth.

“One day I will have a mate who will bear me a son” He shrugged, he was a Prince of course he would have a mate. 

“And what will happen to me?” She asked as she turned to look at him.

“My having a mate will not affect our ...arrangement, it is within my right to have you as my woman, any mate I take will have to accept you”  

“But you said you don’t share” 

He smirked, she was jealous. He leaned over her again and pulled her leg across the wall of his balcony and stepped between her thighs, ever since he saw her earlier today he hadn’t been able to get the vision of her in red out of his mind. 

“I didn’t take you for the jealous type” He began to suck the skin of her neck again, his tail found its way up her dress and was teasing her pleasure spot through her underwear. The smell of her arousal hit his nose and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards his hard body. She didn’t respond.

“You know you caused quite a stir with my men today, you distracted them; I had to beat them all to a bloody pulp to get them back in line” he whispered into her ear. Still silence, stubborn woman.

“Bulma I can almost guarantee I won’t take another woman as my own, but one day I _will_ take a Mate; this is non negotiable so make your peace with it, Ive already told you nothing will change” he looked sternly into her face and he watched her sigh and nod.

“ _Now_ ; how should I punish you for distracting my men” He whispered wickedly at her and brushed his lips against hers, he felt her smirk into his mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her to his bed, quickly removing her dress as he went, she laughed as he dropped her onto the bed and climbed over her.

 

* * *

 

And that was her life, before she knew it a whole year had passed since she was taken to Vegetasei. Being Vegetas woman wasn’t all bad, sure all the Saiyan women hated her; but she was treated like royalty, he gave her everything her heart desired and she was, dare she say it. Happy. Of course they fought, almost constantly, and he would storm off to his training room to blow of steam. But he always returned to her, to their bed, she had spent every night since the day she arrived sleeping in his arms and she finally felt safe. So when an alien spaceship requested to dock on the planet she didn’t really take notice of the gossip as to why, she knew Vegeta would protect her; but could she protect him?

 

* * *

 


	9. Death Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Chapter 9 is a little shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm curious to where all my readers are from! Feel free to drop me a comment and let me know!
> 
> Thanks again for reading The Breath of a Dragon!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 9 - Death Games

 

“Vegeta How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to rip my clothes off!?” Bulma shouted as she picked up her torn garments from the floor.

“They were in my way” He shrugged, smirking at her.

“It’s such a waste” She said as she walked past him and lay on the bed, still wrapped in towel she used to dry herself from her shower.

“I don’t recall you complaining when I did it” Vegeta said as he slowly floated above the ground and hovered over her, his body parallel to hers in the air.

The first time she saw him fly took her by surprise. It was a few weeks after she arrived; she was sitting on her favourite spot on the balcony; waiting for him to return from training. He decided to sneak up on her, causing her to jump and promptly fall over the edge. He caught her just before she hit the ground and as terrifying as it was, the feeling of floating in mid air with him was one of her new favourite things, and she often begged him to fly them off somewhere.

She reached her hand up to him and only just managing to hold onto his shoulder, trying to pull him down on top of her, he smirked at her efforts but complied and gently lowered himself down on top of her, burying his face in her neck as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

“So that ship, it’s nothing to worry about right?” She asked him quietly as her hand went up into his hair, massaging his scalp.

“Why would it be?” He asked, moving slightly to look at her face.

“The last time I saw something like that my whole planet got wiped out” She said looking up to the ceiling, she finally felt safe here, with him. It took a while but now, this place felt like home. She didn’t want to lose it, not like the last..

He raised himself up onto his hands and looked at her face, a big part of him felt offended that she didn’t think he could protect her. A smaller part of him understood what it was like to be taken from your home, he nodded.

“You will be safe you have my word”

He watched her smile and leaned up to kiss him, one of the few things she taught him over the last year, he leaned into her kiss and explored her mouth with his tongue, his hands finding their way to the towel that was the only thing between him and her supple naked form, he made quick work of it and she was bare before him once more.

“From now on you are not to cover your body in my presence” He said into her lips.

She laughed, but little did she know he was serious, he continued to tease and caress her body, taste her lips for a short while before he had to leave her; and see what those creatures wanted. They had requested an audience with the King at nightfall. He eventually tore himself away from her and stood up, his erection evident through his skin tight training gear, the sweet smell of her arousal and the moisture he could see dripping from her womanhood drove him crazy. God help those weakling creatures if what they wanted wasn’t important.

Calming his urges down he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his breast plate, Bulma followed him, still bare and helped him clip it into place; as she had done hundreds of time over the last few months. He went to reach for his scouter but she caught his hand and brought it down to hold in her own.

“What do you think they want?” She asked the worried look still evident on her face.

“Probably to attempt some sort of treaty so we’ll protect them, this is usually what happens” He shrugged as he let go of her hand and picked up his scouter, he clipped it in place.

“When will you be back?” She asked once more, walking him to the door. He shrugged.

She kissed him softly and watched him walk out the door, closing it behind him. Bulma couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen; maybe it was seeing an alien spaceship for the first in a year that had her worried. She shook off the feeling and switched the lights off, climbing into the large empty bed she sighed softly; she wouldn’t be able to sleep until he was beside her, so for the next few hours she lay silently in the dark; waiting for her Prince to return.

 

* * *

 

The throne room was silent as the aliens walked in; they were short biped creatures, with pale orange skin and were completely hairless. Prince Vegeta shook his head; he left his woman for this. They bowed before the two Vegetas and the leader of their party cleared his throat and spoke.

“Thank you King Vegeta for honouring us with your presence and the presence of your powerful heir, we the Atoric People are most grateful for your hospitality”.

The King rolled his eyes but nodded in response.

“Why are you here Atoric?” He said from his throne.

“This year, Atorica has been privileged and entrusted with hosting the next Sodulsrom Tournament, we have travelled a great distance to hand deliver an invitation to you personally, King Vegeta of the Saiyans with the hopes that you will accept and be our first competitors” The small alien bowed once more to the King while holding out a large box in its hands.

A roar could be heard through the throne room as many of the Elites cheered; the King stood up and walked to wards the short Atoric man, accepting the box. Prince Vegeta smirked, the Saiyans have been reigning champions of the Sodulsrom Tournament for over 10 glorious years and this year he would finally take over command from his father.

Raising the box above his head the King displayed it to all in the throne room as they all cheered, turning slowly as he walked back up to his throne and gracefully handed the box to his son.

“Once more the mighty Saiyan race will rise to face this challenge, we _WILL_ defend our title and we _WILL_ destroy those who attempt to stand in our way!”

The entire room erupted into roars and chants as the King shook the hand of the Atoric man, this was indeed a time to celebrate.

Holding the Box, he swelled with pride and nodded to Kakarot, who of course had a ridiculous grin on his face; they would win the tournament of that he had no doubt.

As the celebration died down, and the Atorics made their way back to their ship to deliver other invitations all over the galaxy, Vegeta made his way to his chambers carrying the box; still reeling from the nights events. He quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind him, it was pitch black but his superior vision allowed him to see perfectly in the night. He lay the box down on his dressed and stared at it; he was dying to open it, but he knew better. He would wait until tomorrow, in it he had no doubt, were instructions and details of each task they had to complete, each more deadly than the last.

“What did they want?” Her voice almost startled him.

She was in their bed, it was obvious she hadn’t slept and stayed up for him to return. He smirked as he turned to her; discarding all of his clothes he got into bed and climbed on top of her.

“Myself and Kakarot will be competing in the Sodulsrom Tournament, those creatures came to offer us an invitation; we accepted” He said as he climbed in between her legs, his tail wrapping around her thigh.

“Sodul..what?” She asked pulling him down on her, his fingers running through his hair.

“Sodulsrom, I believe it’s rough translation is “Death Games” it’s a galaxy wide tournament; planets compete against one another, we will win of course” He said as he moved down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, she pulled him back up to face her.

“It sounds dangerous are you sure you..” He kissed her, cutting her off.

“It _IS_ dangerous” He grinned.

He watched as she shook her head and kissed him back, continuing back down his path he reclaimed her nipple and sucked on it deeply; he felt a fire inside him rage, the call of battle was in the air and he would be victorious. Without hesitation he thrust his hard cock deep inside her, claiming her again as he had a hundred times before, never tiring of her. He took her long into the night, her cries of pleasure echoed through the room and for the first time as he relentlessly fucked his woman he truly felt like a King.

* * *

 


	10. Eruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 :)
> 
> I can't believe The Breath of a Dragon has over 1000 Hits, Thanks again to everyone reading! You all make me want to keep updating as often as I can!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 Chapter 10 - Eruptions

 

 

It had been 3 days since she had seen him, there were little signs that told her he had returned to sleep, shower and change but she hadn’t seen him, not in person. Often he would return after she fell asleep, usually from exhaustion waiting up for him and he would leave before she woke up. She knew it wasn’t her and he was just preparing for the tournament; but he didn’t have to leave her in the dust.

“Kakarot said it’s not for another 8 months, they’re just busy working out their strategy and planning how they’ll train for it” Chi Chi shrugged taking a sip of her water.

“At least he still talks to you, it’s been days since I’ve seen Vegeta it’s starting to drive me a little crazy” Bulma said nibbling on her favourite fruit, suddenly not hungry she put it back down on her plate and sighed.

“He’ll relax eventually, Kakarot said it’s both their first time competing, It was the King and Kakarots father who competed on behalf of Vegetasei before. I think they’re under a lot of pressure to win”

“Bardock ? But he’s so calm and gentle, I never really pictured him as a fighter, but I guess they all are deep down”

Bardock was possibly the smartest man Bulma had ever met, besides her father. His two youngest sons took after him; he looked exactly like Kakarot and Turles; except Bardock had a large crossed scar on his left cheek. He told her it was from one of his many battles, he didn’t say which one. Their mutual love of science allowed them to form a great friendship and he was one of the few Saiyans who truly treated her with respect, not because he _had_ to but because he saw the strength of her mind instead of the weakness of her body. He was the chief scientist on Vegetasei, as well as a talented doctor and a skilled engineer, on the odd occasion she would require medical attention it was usually Bardock who treated her.

Bulma sighed and pushed her plate away, her mind went back to Vegeta; she wondered what he was doing right now, was he thinking about her too?

 

* * *

 

 

“So how hot is molten lava?” Kakarot asked his father.

“It’s hot boy, it won’t kill you even if you fell in it but it would burn you, _badly -_ which in turn could slow you down for the next challenge. So best just to avoid it altogether” Bardock said, patting his son on the shoulder.

“We should train in one of those caverns just off the northern hemisphere, they’ve been known to reach a thousand degrees or so” Vegeta said, continuing to look through the box.

“Excellent idea son _however_ it is unusual to only receive instructions for the first task, read me the letter again” King Vegeta replied leaning back in his chair.

“Welcome Warriors, This letter is to hereby certify your acceptance to the 17th annual Sodulsrom Tournament; you are to arrive on Planet Atorica on the 25th of _blah blah blah_ , your first assignment should you accept it will be to complete a number of difficult tasks within mount Muinimula the hottest volcano on Planet Atorica. There, successful warriors will find a second box with details pertaining to the next challenge and so on. Failure to complete a task or the death of a competitor will result in an immediate disqualification. Good luck warriors and may the best Planet win”

“ _hmm_ , usually each task is detailed in advance, this added challenge will make the tournament much more difficult for you both, I’ll research as much as I can about Planet Atorica; in any case it’s best to prepare and train for every possibility. This will not be easy, are you sure you’re up for it?” Bardock asked, looking sternly at the two younger men.

Both men nodded, a Saiyan never runs from a challenge.

“Very well, rest and refuel over the next couple of days; In the meantime I will create a detailed training guide to ensure maximum results, 8 months will come before you know it; let’s not let it go to waste” Bardock finished.

The four men nodded to one another and each went their separate ways, Vegeta hated to admit it but he missed Bulma; opening the box and discussing strategies was an honour to him, something he didn’t want to take lightly. He walked towards him chambers and dismissed Turles. He planned on taking advantage of the limited down time he had before the real training would begin and he had the perfect warm up planned with his woman. He smirked walking into his room.

 

* * *

 

 “ _Uhh_ _more”_ Bulma moaned burying her head into the mattress, gripping onto the sheets as Vegeta moved behind her, his tail flicked her clitoris over and over again, something he had mastered.

“If you want more you’ll say it” He whispered leaning over her, his hot breath in her ear, his hard sweaty chest pressed against her back as he stopped and pulled out of her. Bulma bit her lip, she tried really hard to regain control but she _needed_ this, needed the dirty, sinful things he did to her.

“ _Maeru’asuede,_ please, fuck me” She moaned as she gave into him, she always did.

He groaned and slowly pushed back into her, the ancient Saiyan language on her tongue was beyond arousing. He gave her a few sharp thrusts before flipping her over and dominating her completely. He kissed her deeply, he felt her tongue push into his mouth and she moaned again.

“Again, I want to taste the words on your lips woman. Say it again” He breathed into her, never stopping his relentless pace.

“ _Maeru’asuede,_ Vegeta don’t stop, I need more” She moaned, her eyes closed in ecstasy; her finger nails digging into his shoulders as he fucked her. He could feel her pussy tighten around him as she came again, the way she moaned his name truly was music to his ears.

“Ride me” He ordered, kissing her deeply once more before pulling away and lying down on his back.

Before he met her, this would never be something he would allow. Being on ones back was a sign of weakness, submission and he vowed long ago he would never let anyone put him on his back again. But she changed that, the same way she changed many things. He did not feel weak when she grasped his large cock with her small dainty hand and guided it inside of her, he did not feel weak when her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she took him in and he did not feel weak when she moaned his name over and over again. Watching her from this position truly was his weakness and yet he never felt stronger; he could hear his Ki crackle in his ear as his own orgasm approached. She moved expertly over him, each downward thrust taking him deeper, her warm tight pussy squeezing him over and over again; her large breasts bouncing up and down. This was a sight fit for a King, a sight only he would see. Pulling her down to him he crashed his lips against hers, and held her tightly against his chest. Thrusting his hips up he held her in place as he fucked her, her moans grew louder and he could feel the moisture from her cunt dripping down his thighs; his own delicious orgasm was seconds away, he felt the ripple of his powerful Ki once more as he came inside her. Everything went white and for a second all his senses were lost. This right here was how he knew the Legendary was possible; the strength he felt after every glorious orgasm she gave him was proof. If merely fucking his woman brought him this much power and joy, the Legendary Super Saiyan would be in his grasp before he knew it.

She still lay on his chest as her breathing slowed down; he watched as she braced herself on shaky arms and looked down at him. She truly never looked more beautiful than she did after their rutting.

“Nice of you to finally show up” She whispered smirking, leaning down to kiss him gently, his softening manhood still inside her.

“Is that your backwards way of saying you missed me woman?” He smirked into her kiss.

She went quiet and pulled back from him, looking down at him once more; she had a look in her eyes, one he had not seen before he couldn’t read it.

“I always miss you when you’re not here” She whispered, barely audible as she lay back down resting her head on his chest.

He felt her heart rate slow and her steady breath across his pecks as she fell asleep. He gently brushed her hair away from her sweaty face and watched her. He doubted very much that she would want to continue their arrangement if she knew what he was capable of, if she knew about all the terrible things he had done. Destroying worlds like the one she was taken from. It hardly mattered really, she was his woman and nothing could change that and his past would just have to be something she would accept. But the notion that she would see him as a monster wasn’t a thought he enjoyed and he quickly shook it from his mind.  He lay awake for a long while after she succumbed to sleep, watching her, thinking about the tournament, about her and the tournament some more. He would let her have her rest and then take her again, he didn’t know when he would have time to over the next few months. He hoped Bardock had made progress with his research of the alien planet; he would need to know what kind of atmosphere he was bringing his woman to. There was no way he would go that long without her, leaving her behind was also not an option for her safety. He would have to arrange an auxiliary team to protect her while he was in combat. He looked down at her once more and settled deeply into his pillow closing his eyes, she would be there to watch him win, and with that thought a slight smile graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 


	11. Giant Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. My laptop finally gave up on me and I've been trying to deal with that!
> 
> Anyways here's chapter 11! Not entirely sure I like this one very much but here is it!
> 
> Hope you're all having a great week and i'll try and post chapter 12 as soon as I can!
> 
> All the best,
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 11 - Giant Expectations

 

 

“Well that’s Saiyan men for you” Ceras laughed. “Their whole universe revolves around the fight, I swear when I was expecting Vegeta anytime battle or bloodshed was mentioned in my presence the little monster kicked me”.

Bulma smiled; she couldn’t relate of course, Earthlings were a peaceful race but she enjoyed hearing about Vegetas childhood, it made her feel closer to him and of course she enjoyed her afternoons with the Queen. Ever since Vegeta had made her his woman; Queen Ceras invited Bulma every other week or so to have lunch in the Palace Gardens.

“When he told me he would be away training again I thought he meant back to the mountains like he had last week and then I saw the space pods take off” Bulma shook her head and laughed slightly “I guess the moon isn’t that far away so I shouldn’t complain”.

“I just hope they’re careful and stick to the dark side; the last thing we need is them turning and destroying it”.

“Has he changed before?” Bulma asked sipping her drink.

“Oh yes of course, I think he was 2 or 3 the first time he turned he was quite the handful, destroyed the south entrance of the palace, it took us all afternoon to get him in line but he got it under control eventually”

“And it’s an ape, a giant ape?”

“Oozaru; but yes a great ape”.

“Well if he can only transform when there’s a full moon isn’t it dangerous for him to be on it? I mean wouldn’t he transform as soon as he landed?”

“In order for one to transform they would need to absorb several million units of blutz waves which can only occur when sunlight is reflected off the moon, as long as they stick to the dark side they will not transform” Ceras said while cutting up her meat and taking small measured bites.

“And they’re stronger in ape, I mean Oozaru form?” Bulma asked, Intrigued. Her scientific mind was racing.

“Yes several times stronger, but in turn we use much more energy while we’re in that form so sustaining it for long periods of time is not possible”.

Bulma nodded and continued eating her salad, she had been itching to create again; inventing was in her blood and creating something that Vegeta could find useful made her proud. She may not be the strongest person in the universe, but maybe one of her inventions could help make Vegeta the strongest, it could be a shared accomplishment between them.

Bulma looked back up at the Queen; she truly was the most graceful creature Bulma had ever seen. Royalty and elegance flowed from her, but she still looked deadly; like she could snap your neck in the blink of an eye. She thought back to the first time she saw Ceras, her angelic voice saving them from a life of misery and service to the King. The thought alone made her shiver in disgust and then she remembered what Vegeta did before he left and she fought the urge to laugh.

“You know I never thanked you” Bulma whispered, still smiling looking back down at her food.

“Thanked me, for what my dear?” Ceras asked.

Bulma thought for a second and looked back to meet the Queens eyes.

“You saved us. I know that my becoming Vegetas woman wasn’t the outcome you had planned on and you gave me to him knowing that I probably would be dead by the following sunrise but meeting him was one of the best things that has ever happened to me and that’s because of you, so thank you”.

A brief look of surprise flashed across the Queens face and then she smiled.

“He will never admit this to you Bulma but believe me when I say, meeting you was one of the best things that has happened to my son too, trust me”. Ceras reached for Bulmas had and squeezed it softly.

Both women smiled at each other and then continued eating; enjoying their pleasant and peaceful afternoon, unaware of the carnage occurring on the natural satellite that was the moon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kakarot will you pull yourself together for 5 minutes and stop floating away” Vegeta growled, they had been on the moon for 2 days now and he felt as though they had accomplished absolutely nothing. “Flare your Ki spaceward it’s not that difficult you imbecile”.

“ _Aw but Vegeta_ if I use up my Ki now I’ll be freezing for sparring, I hate the cold can’t we just go home I miss Chi Chi’s food.”

“That’s why we’re here you idiot, Bardock said that Planet Atorica can drop to several hundred degrees below freezing we need a cold atmosphere to train in” Vegeta was at his wits end, he didn’t enjoy the cold either but this needed to be done and the damn gravity _or lack thereof_ was driving him insane, he felt as light as a feather. Their first day was spent adapting to the lack of oxygen not a particularly difficult task but it was uncomfortable. He was miserable and if he was honest with himself he couldn’t get her out of his head; He knew she was safe now but he hadn’t been off planet since they met and it made him tense.

“Aw Vegeta why are you still in a bad mood, that thing with your Father happened 3 days ago I think it’s time to let it go” Kakarot said, still floating slightly upside down.

Vegeta closed his eyes, clenched his fists and resisted the urge to blast Kakarot into a million pieces; he sometimes couldn’t understand how someone so strong could be so _un-Saiyan_.

“When your Father tries to fuck your woman, then and only then can you tell me to ‘ _let it go’_ ” Vegeta sneered. “He’s lucky I didn’t beat him to death, besides that fool being in the healing chamber while I’m here brings a small measure of peace to my mind; now, enough complaining. Fight me” Vegeta powered up and charged for Kakarot, discomfort was a small price to pay for the glory of victory and he would be victorious. They had 3 more days of this and he would make them count.

 

* * *

 

 

When he returned he found the balcony doors wide open and he shook his head. Of course she was safe, she had guards protecting her from anyone who might try and hurt her but the woman didn’t have to make it easy for them. He landed softly on his balcony and walked silently into his room, he could see her outline under the blankets on their bed as she slept soundly and shook his head again. It amazed him that she couldn’t sense Ki, he could be anyone and she was none the wiser. Then a devious thought entered his mind; perhaps he would teach her to be more aware of her surroundings. Grinning as he silently stripped himself of his armour and training gear as he quietly floated towards the bed and without waking her he lifted up the blanket from the foot of their bed and crawled under it, slowly moving upwards towards her. His tail unwrapped from his waist and went between her thighs, she was wearing one of those night garment things and he frowned but his tail wrapped around her thigh and started to flick towards her womanhood lightly causing her to stir and shift in her sleep. He kept moving upwards until he was face to face with her, gods she was beautiful. He stared at her for a long minute and smirked wickedly, leaning down and spoke suddenly into her ear.

“Do you enjoy being punished woman?”

Her eyes flew open as she screamed and shot up right knocking him off of her slightly. Her heart was beating through her chest and all she could hear was Vegetas laughter as Turles and several other guards ran into the room.

“There is no danger” He said to his guards while laughing. “You are all dismissed for the night, now leave us” The guards bowed and nodded before leaving the room. Vegeta turned to Bulma and grinned in the dark.

“Are you _INSANE_ , you could have given me a heart attack you arrogant, pigheaded Prince of all assholes!” She screamed while getting up onto her knees and repeatedly hitting him with her pillow but it just seemed to fuel his laughter more, she then resorted to try and smother him but in the end she gave up and started to laugh too. It was rare for him to be so free like this, for the laughter to come naturally and for him not to try and hold it back. It was one of her favourite sounds.

As his laughter died down he didn’t move but stared at her above him, in the midst of her ‘attack’ she sat up to straddle him; he put his hands on her thighs and rubbed them softly. “You didn’t answer my question” He said from the darkness below her.

“What question?”She asked narrowing her eyes, it was hard to make him out in the dark but she could tell he was smirking at her.

“I asked if you enjoy being punished, it’s the only reasonable explanation for your behaviour”

“My behaviour, what are you talking about?”

“I distinctly remember ordering you to be bare in my presence while in our bed chamber and yet here you are, clothed. I surmised this since clearly your insolence knows no bounds and that you opt so often to break the rules I lay before you; so tell me Bulma, do you enjoy being punished?”

The velvet in his voice and his strong hands stroking her thighs made her mouth fill with saliva. She wasn’t sure if she should admit it but she loved this game they played. His ‘punishments’ often left her hot and dripping and she always begged for more. It was a giant game of cat and mouse and she was definitely his prey; submitting to him didn’t feel like a submission when she got to orgasm over and over again, so she played along. She looked down at her silk nighty and looked back into his eyes that were glowing in the dark; she slowly lifted the garment up to show off her silky thong and the taught skin of her abdomen.

“Please forgive me your highness” She whispered, biting her lip; still looking into his eyes as she continued to lift the fabric off, the silk smoothed up her body and lightly grazed her hard nipples before she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. She traced her hands down her body, knowing he could see every move she was making and hooked her thumbs into the dainty strings of her thong – the only thing between her pussy and his delicious cock. She leaned down slightly as her nipples rubbed against his chest, her wet lips millimeters away from his.

“But you’ll have to take these off yourself” She smirked at him and pulled back.

At a superhuman speed she was on her back, his rock hard body pressed against her as his eyes stared into her soul. Her long smooth legs wrapped around his waist, his tail around her thigh. Kami he was hot, she desperately wanted to grab him by his hair and devour his mouth but this was his domain. He was in charge. She was sure he was going to grab her, rip them off and fuck her but he didn’t; instead he slowly started to grind against her. She could feel his big thick cock rubbing against the fabric of her thong, the pressure of the garment against her clit was torture and she could feel the wetness dripping from her pussy. She knew he could feel it too.

He didn’t stop, over and over again he ground his pelvis into her, every thrust against her clit was more delicious than the last and it wasn’t long before she was panting and sweating below him. Every time he made contact he applied just the right amount of pressure before pulling away and doing it again. She desperately tried to grab his waist, to stop him from pulling away but she couldn’t. An orgasm was building up inside of her but she couldn’t release it and she groaned in agony.

“Vegeta, _please_ ” She moaned as she reached her hands down to try and rid herself of her underwear, cursing that she didn’t just take it off. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he continued to dry hump her, she wanted to squeeze her thighs shut to get rid of the pressure but his solid frame couldn’t be moved. Every time he moved his hips away she tried to raise hers to meet his, to keep the contact she so desperately needed. _“Please, I need..”_ He cut her off.

“Let me tell you what you need Bulma” He whispered as he let go of her hands and pulled himself off of her the sudden lack of his body heat was a shock to her, he stood up straight and looked down at her. “You _need_ to get on your knees before your Prince”.

She looked down at his cock; even in the dark she could see it was hard and throbbing. On shaky legs she stood up and looked into his eyes before slowly dropping to her knees before him, her soaking wet thong still hiding her dripping pussy. His manhood truly was glorious, his hard shaft was too tempting and she leaned forward slowly to run her tongue along the thick veins on his cock.  He tasted salty and sweet all at once and she wanted all of him. Softly gripping the base of his cock she began to swirl her tongue over his tip, she knew it was sensitive by the way he gasped before taking him in her mouth and sucking slowly. She let the saliva build up in her mouth as she gagged on him and it run down her chin and his thick cock, soaking him completely. She looked up to him once more and attempted to take his entire massive length in her throat, she gagged several times causing his cock to get even more wet and sloppy than before, she didn’t stop. She could hear his grunts and feel his Ki vibrate around her as she continued to suck his wet cock relentlessly and before she could stop herself her hand went southward into her thong as she played with her clit. Hearing his grunts and moans egged her on as she forced his cock into her throat, before long she was covered in her own spit and moaning with his glorious cock in her mouth. She was so worked up it took her a second to realize he had pulled away, his manhood was dripping wet inches from her face and she looked up at him, her hand still in her panties.

In one swift movement he had her on the bed, her thong was torn to shreds and he plunged inside her. He was groaning in a way she’d never heard before and the sound made her wetter, she reached around and softly stroked his tail. She felt as Vegeta grabbed a hold of her face with both hands and forced her to look at him. “ _Gods Bulma, Never leave me”_ He moaned kissing her lips, lapping at the saliva on her chin; savoring the taste of him on her soaking lips, never stopping his relentless pace as he fucked her. Before she could respond she felt his thick cock spread her tight dripping pussy as his hot cum fill her up and he came inside her. With a loud, hard groan he collapsed on top of her and lay there quietly, his hard shaft still inside of her throbbing; she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair the other massaging his sweaty back as his breathing slowed down.

Bulma lay there slightly in shock it really wasn’t like him to be _romantic_ during sex, he always fucked her like an animal and every word out of his mouth was usually sordid and filthy and made her feel like a slut and honestly, she loved it. She loved it because she was _his_ slut and outside of their bed she was practically his princess, they fought almost constantly but that’s how he treated her, everything she wanted she got but never once had those two worlds crossed until now. What did this mean?

Deep down she knew he liked her, of course he did he wouldn’t have put up with her for this long otherwise but she didn’t think he was capable of anymore than that. Listening to his soft breathing she wondered if he did love her, in his own way. Love was a foreign concept here, there was no Saiyan word for it and no way it could be translated so she assumed it just wasn’t something they felt. But maybe she got it wrong, maybe it couldn’t be translated because they didn’t need a word for it, Vegetas actions always spoke louder than his words, was this his way of saying he loved her? She lay there long into the morning with him still on stop of her, his heavy weight was almost crushing but she liked it; he very rarely let her hold him like this she wasn’t going to ruin it. Bulma realised there was really only one thing she could do, she would find out how he felt. She could never ask him because, well because it’s Vegeta. He would never admit to something like that, but she knew she could get him to show her, she just had to figure out how. With that in her mind she settled down into their bed and kissed him softly on the forehead before falling asleep smiling as she whispered "I'll never leave you Vegeta".

* * *

 


	12. The Price you Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 12 - The Price you Pay

 

He knew she was mad, he could sense it every time she was in his presence and he couldn’t shake the feeling of her eyes stabbing daggers at him. He knew why too, he had been avoiding her. Ever since his little outburst during their rut; he clenched his teeth and shook his head willing the memory to leave him. That was almost 6 weeks ago and he still hadn’t recovered from the shame of his weakness between her thighs. He thought of what his Father would say if he knew that his son and heir had begged a weak earth woman to never leave him. Not that he cared what the old fool thought but still, there was no excuse. So he did what any Saiyan would do, he trained day and night until his body was beaten and broken and then he trained some more. He didn’t need Bulma; he told himself over and over as the pressure of the sea surrounded him.

Planet Atorica was 71% water, compared to Vegetasei’s 23% he was at a disadvantage. He dragged Kakarot down with him to the deepest depths of the red ocean that hugged the shore of Planet Vegeta. He had been down there for 7 hours; his body was screaming for oxygen but he refused to give in. If he was to be the strongest, to truly be better than anyone he would train his body to go without, to go without food, to go without water, to go without air. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists; to go without _her._ Gods he hated her, the power she wielded over him the way he caved to her every want and desire, the little bitch had truly made a mockery of him. When he woke that morning to find he had fallen asleep in her arms like a pathetic pubescent boy he almost had away with her, he was seconds away from snapping her neck when she moaned in her sleep and reached for him.

He roared and opened his eyes the feeling of water filling his lungs only fuelled his anger more as he exploded in a fit of pure fiery rage, He was Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, fourth of his name, Heir to the Throne of Vegetasei and the future Legendary Super Saiyan. That was his destiny that was his purpose not some weakling earth woman who had wormed her way under his skin. She was a parasite; she was a disease chipping away at his self control. His eyes began to blur and dizziness set in, he could feel the water swirl around him as his incredible power rose up, he could faintly make out the surface only a little further. His lungs were screaming for air and his entire body shook. Breaking through the surface he gasped coughing up the sea water he had swallowed, he spotted Kakarot floating next to him mouth agape the scouter on his face was cracked and smoking slightly.

“Your power how did you?” Kakarot asked shaking his head looking wide eyed at Vegeta. “What happened down there I’ve never felt anything like that before?”

Vegeta said nothing as the image of Bulma moaning in her sleep filled his mind again, _she’s_ what happened. He tightly closed his eyes as the soft angelic moan that stopped him dead in his tracks echoed in his memories, he once thought that Bulma was the closest thing to heaven he would ever come but he was wrong. Being with her was hell, sweet glorious hell and everyday he burned for her. His tantrum had been for nothing because he knew he would return to her, as enraged the thought of her made him feel now he would soon start to crave her taste, the delectable scent of her arousal. He involuntary powered up in anger and looked at Kakarot.

“We’re going down again you have 2 minutes to prepare”

With that he took a deep breath and dove down again, the familiar burn in his chest returned as he sank lower, deeper and deeper than before until all he could see was pure freezing cold darkness. The sun could not reach him down here, _she_ couldn’t reach him here and with that thought he practiced his katas rhythmically moving his body as the water strained against his movements. After a couple of minutes he senses Kakarot beside him and the two men began to train in the dark, using their other senses to guide them where their eyes could not see. He trained hard into the night, until his body was spent and the thought of her no longer enraged his soul.

 

* * *

 

 

Exhausted he returned to his bedchamber, to her. To his surprise she was sitting up waiting for him on the edge of their bed. He watched as she stood up and dropped the night garment she was wearing to the floor displaying her naked form to him before silently walking towards the door of their bathroom, she opened it and looked back to him – extending out her hand and motioned for him to follow. The supple ivory skin of her long smooth legs, the softness of her palms reaching out to him, the soft mounds of her breasts and the pink perky nipples that topped them, her long silky blue locks that trickled down her back like water. The soft smile that graced her lips, the same lips that tortured him so deliciously, the way her eyes sparkled mischievously when she looked at him. He silently cursed all of those things and then himself for following her through the door.

Between her thighs all sense of self was gone and the only thing that kept him rooted to this universe was the overwhelming feeling of pleasure coursing through his body. But that pleasure came at a price.

As her nails raked down the hard muscles on his back and her moans echoed through the room his release was fast approaching, his eyes were shut tight as he desperately tried to hold onto his resolve to regain the precious will power she took so easily from him. As his release washed over him she called out his name and he crumbled, he opened his eyes to look at her and in that moment he knew. The same heavy feeling of shame hit the pit of his stomach as he pulled out of her and backed away slowly, shaking his head as he exited the shower cubicle leaving her leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath.

He walked out into his room soaking wet, not bothering to dry himself off and began to pace. She did this to him, _how?_ She was only a woman, flesh and blood like himself how could she possibly have this much power of his body, over his mind? Even Freiza hadn’t..

He stopped abruptly and closed his eyes, breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth he fought to keep the bile rising from his throat. His fists clenched at his sides and he stood motionlessly waiting for the feeling of revulsion to leave him. His body started to tremble and his tail instinctively wrapped around his waist when he felt her soft touch graze his arm, she traced the muscles on his wet chest and stood in front of him.

“Look at me” She whispered to him, he could feel her warm breath across his face.

He slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to see that monster before him and he tensed as he looked upon her face. It was expressionless, but her eyes gave her away. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him gently. He could not bring himself to return her kiss but he did not push her away, instead he let her pull him towards their bed and as they lay silently she rested her head on his shoulder and he began to relax as she traced the many scars on his body with her soft finger tips. No words were exchanged between them and they both lay awake as the sun began to rise.  This was the price he paid, to have her bring him to the brink of insanity and back again, to force him to reevaluate his life. Was she even worth it?

The sun slowly crept into the room and he felt her shift beside him. He watched as she moved her head slightly to rest her chin on his chest, looking at him. Then she smiled and her eye sparkled just for him.

 

Yes. She was worth it.

* * *

 


	13. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s currently 2:55am and I can’t sleep so I thought I’d post another chapter :)
> 
> The long awaited death games will start in chapter 14!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Calm

 

Bulma sat down in her seat and watched as he clipped her straps into place, “is it too tight?” He asked quietly looking at her.

“No it’s perfect, thank you” she smiled adjusting her dress that was pulled out of place under the seat belts.

 He nodded and turned towards the control panel of the spaceship, she sat quietly watching everyone around her. The last 7 months had flown by and now they were leaving for the tournament, it would take 27 days to reach Planet Atorica. Vegeta wanted to get there a few days before to scope out the competition. As Chi Chi and Kakarot finally walked into the cockpit Bulma turned to the empty seat beside her and moved the straps out of the way for Chi Chi to sit down, Kakarot carefully fastened the belt over her small growing stomach. Once the straps were in place Kakarot kissed Chi Chi on the cheek so quickly if you blinked you would have missed it and joined Vegeta at the bridge. Bulma placed her hand on Chi Chi’s abdomen and rubbed it softly.

“Can you believe the only half Human half Saiyan baby in the universe is growing inside of you right now” Bulma smiled. Chi Chi placed her hand on top of Bulmas and grinned back shaking her head.

“That we know of! He agreed to an earth wedding too, we’re going to get married when we get back to Vegetasei” Chi Chi said settling into her seat “I just have to find some way to make a wedding cake he can’t wait to try it”

Bulma laughed and moved her hand away, she was so happy for her friend. A baby on the way and a soon to be husband, she couldn’t help but be a little envious. She turned to look at Vegeta, he was talking to his men and preparing for lift off. She knew he couldn’t give her what Kakarot could give Chi Chi. Kakarot even went as far as to ask for the King and Queens permission to take Chi Chi as his mate, King Vegeta reluctantly agreed under pressure from the Queen but only if Chi Chi survived childbirth. Carrying a Saiyan infant wasn’t an easy task, even if it was half human. She would be under heavy surveillance throughout her pregnancy so much so they weren’t sure if she should come to watch the tournament, but Kakarot needed to go and he wouldn’t leave without her so It was decided by all parties that Bardock would accompany them on the trip. Primarily to ensure the safety of his first and only grandchild but also to give guidance to the two men as they battled through the competition. The King and Queen stayed behind, a member of the Royal Family needed to be on planet at all times.

Bardock walked in carrying a large metal box, placed it into the storage port of the cock pit and walked over to double check the straps that secured the two women.

“Remember to inform me if you feel nauseous or faint at any point Chi Chi, you too Bulma space travel can be difficult on anyone but especially on an expectant mother” he looked at Chi Chi and both women nodded.

He walked to join his son and his prince and left the two women to sit as the buzzing of Saiyans continued around them.

“How are things?” Chi Chi asked nudging Bulma as she looked over to Vegeta and back to Bulma again.

“Honestly? Better than ever, I mean in public he hasn’t changed but when it’s just the two of us..” she whispered gazing across the room to him “it’s like we’re really together you know, like we’re a proper couple”.

“You are a proper couple, if you think about it in earth terms Vegeta’s basically your boyfriend” Chi Chi laughed. 

Bulma laughed too, the word seemed so foreign to her now, Animephsa was normal to her. To think of herself as his  _girlfriend_ was bizarre but that’s technically what she was.

She felt a light vibration from under her as the room emptied, Vegeta and Kakarot walked back to them and stood silently not bothering to strap themselves in as Bardock powered up the ship and set a course for the alien Planet. The sudden shift and gravity and turbulence made her gasp and she gripped onto the arm rests of her seat. She felt Vegetas large hand on her shoulder and she relaxed, she took a few steady breathes and braced herself; she had almost a month of this to go.

 

* * *

 

“I hate this fucking ship!”

Bulmas eyes widened as she sat on the edge of the bed looking at the open bathroom door, Chi Chi walked out and threw her toothbrush across the room against the opposite wall.

“The water is off  _again_ I can’t take this anymore!”

It wasn’t like Chi Chi to curse, it appeared pregnancy hormones had officially gotten the best of her. Bulma stood and picked up the toothbrush and then grabbed the flask of drinking water from Chi Chi’s side of the bed and handed both to her pregnant friend with an encouraging smile.

“Sorry” The dark haired woman blushed taking both items “I just can’t wait until we land” Chi Chi gave an embarrassed smile and walked back into the bathroom. Bulma sat back down and sighed, curling a strand of long blue hair around her finger. She couldn’t wait either since Vegeta was busier than ever trying to fit in as much last minute training as he could. She knew when they landed it wouldn’t be much different, he would be away competing she would have a wall of Saiyans surrounding her at all times.

“Hey Turles!?” Bulma shouted through the bedroom door.

Turles opened the door, walked in and bowed.

“How many times have I asked you not to do that?” 

“Is that what you called me in here to ask?” 

“No, _you_   _damn smart ass_ ”  Shaking her head she continued “Do we really need that many guards?” 

“Yes”

Bulma rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed; she knew why Turles was in a bad mood and she could relate. She raised her head to look at him and asked “you miss him don’t you?” 

Turles face hardened and she watched him tense his shoulders slightly, he didn’t answer. She took that as a yes. Chi Chi walked into the room and smiled at her future brother in law.

“Would you like to feel your nephew kick? He’s moving a lot today I think he knows we’ll be landing soon” Chi Chi said looking down at her small baby bump.

“I can sense him from here, he’s strong but he doesn’t have self awareness yet so he couldn’t possibly know where we are” Turles said flatly.

Both women shook their head and the mother to be sat down beside her friend. 

“Turles misses Siama, he just told me”

“Aww I bet he misses you too, I don’t understand why he didn’t just come it’s not like one person would make a difference anyhow” Pulling on her shoes Chi Chi stood up and walked towards Turles “if you need to talk I’m here” she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Glaring at Bulma he turned to open the door and walked out, the two women followed and walked with him down the hall of the spacecraft to have one of their last meals on board before finally arriving on Planet Atorica.

 

* * *

 

Watching them always made him slightly nauseous and he thanked the gods that his woman didn’t require that much...  _effort_ , he cringed.

Kakarot was already different, he always had been but his woman seemed to bring it out in him more. Personality hardly mattered to a Saiyan, strong or weak was all they went by and Kakarot was strong but  this v erged on the excessive and he desperately wanted to order them to get a room. She was sitting on his lap, _touching_ and _feeding_ him for all to see. Of course he and Bulma had done something similar but in the privacy of their bedchamber, the sight in front of him put him off his meal and he pushed his plate away and shook his head. 

He felt her hand softly squeeze his thigh under the table, a silent signal to leave them be. He watched her out the corner of his eye and smirked, she wore a similar look of disgust on her face but hid it well. His ease around her over the last few weeks improved their situation, ever since he decided to give in and stop fighting the conflictions within him he felt at peace and he knew she could sense this. To his surprise she never took advantage of it, never pushed him to give more of himself than he was capable. By nightfall tomorrow the ship would land and he would be in battle mode, he would have to explain the gravity of this to her. 

Finally having had enough of the PDA in front of him he turned to Bulma and whispered playfully.

“If you ever attempt anything like that with me you’ll be sorry” he smirked.

She grinned at him and nudged his side with her elbow “you’re not that lucky” she whispered back.

He shook his head lightly and as he stood up he felt her hand slide off his thigh “Tonight” he smirked at her. She smiled and nodded in return. He looked over to the soft fool and his harpy once more and sneered.

“Kakarot, training, now”

 

* * *

 


	14. Flurry of Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 :)
> 
> Finally arrived to Planet Atorica, hopefully they don’t get into too much trouble.. we’ll find out in future chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 14 - flurry of colour

 

“We won’t know until we get there but it’s important that you follow my example; the details of our arrangement will be kept confidential at all times”

“Okaaay.. so what am I supposed to say if people ask me, won’t they smell you on me like you can?”

“Some may, you tell them you’re my woman and move on”

“But won’t everyone already know it’s more than that by the amount of guards you’re forcing on me, you wouldn’t do that for just anyone?”

“The situation regarding your security is non negotiable, this isn’t about  emotion I’m simply ensuring what is mine remains mine ” 

She rolled her eyes and fell back against the pillow, they were landing in just under 12 hours and he surprised her by still being in their bed when she woke up. Bulma imagined moments like these would be few and far between over the next few weeks so she planned on taking full advantage. His talkative mood fuelling her belief that something in him had changed for the better and she stroked his large bicep up and down.

“You were wrong you know” Bulma turned on her side and poked at his chest “everyone keeps talking about how strong he is, not bad for a  ‘watered down wannabe half breed’ ” She smirked using his own words against him.

Vegeta out of everyone was the most shocked to discover Chi Chi was pregnant. He joked with Bulma that he didn’t know Kakarot had it in him but then went on a hour long rant about diluting Saiyan heritage and producing weak offspring. If she was completely honest with herself his reaction crushed her, his acceptance of her took almost 2 years but he finally started to let her in and it gave her hopefor their future but here he was openly admitting to objecting against non pure blooded Saiyans which is exactly what any future children of theirs would be, she was almost 19 and babies were definitely not on her mind right now but she desperately wanted to confront him on this, to challenge his beliefs but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, not today.

There would be time for this debate, she had no doubt in her mind that Vegeta and Kakarot would win the tournament and return home victorious, she’d keep it in until then. No point ruining the few hours they had left to themselves.

 

* * *

 

He told her that part of winning was having the belief that you were already a winner. The conversation came as she began to dress for their arrival to Planet Atorica. He wanted her in his royal colour, the dress he picked left nothing to the imagination, it was skin tight and only just covered her breasts. She argued that he was a hypocrite, he said he didn’t want their relationship known but he wanted her to wear this and it didn’t make sense.

“The majority of those competing will be men and before battle it’s important that they know who their superior is. Not only are my powers superior to theirs but they couldn’t possess the women that I take to my bedin their wildest dreams” he smirked arrogantly “I win”

“ Women ?” She scoffed “So you just want to parade me around like some cheap whore, I thought you’d be beneath something like that”

He chuckled and pulled her body flush to his.

“You’re a beautiful woman Bulma, I’m simply using that beauty to get into the minds of my enemies” he grinned as he softly kissed her lips “you want your prince to succeed don’t you?” He asked as he moved and gently sucked the skin on her neck.

“I’ll wear the damn dress, but if I hear even one complaint from you about men staring I’ll make your life hell for the rest of this trip” she smirked leaning into him. Even after all their ups and downs he still gave her butterflies, she couldn’t say no to him.

They quickly dressed and he looked her up and down as he circled her “Yes your hair down like that looks best”.

Secretly she was delighted he took so much pride in her appearance, the knowledge that he didn’t just think she was the most beautiful woman in the room but that she was the most beautiful woman in every room made her heart race, did he know how utterly charming and wonderful he could be? She looked down at herself and turned to the mirror in their room. 

She could see his reflection in the glass and she watched as his eyes scanned down her body and lingered on her rear “so you’re fine with other men staring at me the way you are now?” She raised her eyebrow questioningly at him and watched a flutter of different emotions cross his face. First deep thought then brief anger and finally acceptance as he made eye contact in the reflection.

“You’re mine” his eyes bore into hers.

“That’s my point”

“You will be guarded securely at all times” he shrugged “..however if any of them are stupid enough to attempt to touch you I’ll take care of it; they can look but they will not touch” he turned to continue putting on his armour and cape.

 

* * *

 

He underestimated the excitement the Saiyan arrival would bring the planet. They were reigning champions and rumour had it they were favourites throughout the universe to win this year too. The Atoric people practically threw them a parade, he lead his people down the ramp of their ship, Kakarot to his right and Bardock to his left, Bulma and Kakarots harpy following behind surrounded by his men - into a blizzard of confetti and ribbons as the cheer of a thousand beings reached his ears. Bardock had warned the gravity on this planet was much denser than that on Vegetasei, as he walked he felt a strain in his knees but the air was pleasantly warm. He was greeted by a group of Atoric people they all bowed and held out collars to the the Prince and his men. He scanned the crowd of aliens around him, all different races, all wearing collars. He sneered and refused. The necklace he gave Bulma almost 2 years ago had a gravity regulator built in to protect her from Vegetasei’s gravity, Kakarots woman wore something similar - they would be fine however he and his men were strong, the added pressure would only make them stronger.

They were lead through the crowd, as he moved he watched as rows upon rows of beings bowed before him, he heard the occasional cat call and whistle no doubt directed at Bulma and he smirked. His scouter was buzzing as it uploaded data from the crowd, all weaklings just as he assumed. He followed the servants of Atorica through the grounds of the palace, every now and then the Saiyans would have to shake their heads to get the confetti off.

They were lead up towards the palace, it looked like a gigantic spaceship, it was made of metal and all the doors and windows were small and circular. The small orange skinned Atoric creatures fit through the opening with ease, Vegeta raised his eyebrow and looked down at the servant beside him and then back to Bulma who was looking around the area, speckles of colour still through her hair and her eyes were wide with wonder, she had probably never seen a purple sky before. If this weakling thought his woman was going to crawl through the opening he was sorely mistaken. The small alien appeared to realise the dilemma and laughed uncomfortably.

“Your highness if you would please follow me, we have an alternative entrance a short distance from here that can accommodate your people and their size” it bowed to him. 

Vegeta could feel his temper start to flare as his patience was wearing thin, he put his right hand out with his palm facing forward and let a small ball of energy release from his hand, it flew through the air and hit the wall; both melting and destroying the metal, creating a hole big enough for them to walk through.

“lead the way”

The small creatures mouth fell open as it gaped at the prince, as fast as it’s small legs could carry it they were lead into the palace. It looked like it was one large room as if the palace was completely hollow, it was slightly colder inside. After a short distance they were lead towards a litter of the other species, two of them were sat on metal thrones, either they were an entire one sex species or the men and women here were identical in appearance. Both small beings stood and bowed to Vegeta.

“Prince Vegeta of the mighty Saiyan race, you honour us with your presence, Welcome to Planet Atorica, on behalf of myself and the queen we hope that you will be comfortable on our planet throughout your stay here” Vegeta nodded in return as they walked towards him.

“You are several days early, your reputation for strategy precedes you, you are the fourth competitors to arrive, we received your signal stating that you would prefer to stay in your own ship which of course is your prerogative; if this is still the case we will arrange a guide to take you to a permanent dock and set you up with all the amenities you might need” Vegeta simply nodded in response it appeared everything was taken care of.

“I see you have traveled with two lovely ladies, how wonderful” The King said trying to look through the legs of his men to the women behind them “we have arranged some entertainment for the women of our competitors throughout the tournament, we do hope they enjoy themselves”

Vegeta turned to his men and nodded, his guards moved out the way and Bulma came into view, she smiled softly at Vegeta and he motioned for her to approach him. As she walked her tight navy dress hugged every curve on her slender frame, she gently shook her long blue hair to get the last of the confetti off and as she did the small group of aliens ‘aaaah’d’ in awe of her.

“Oh my such beauty!” Squeaked the King “Please allow me to introduce you to my Queen” the other small orange skinned alien waddled over to them and he watched as Bulma smiled, nodded to the woman gracefully and replied “its lovely to meet you both” her voice sang through the room resulting in another wave of delighted noises from their alien hosts.

Vegeta smirked, he knew she would have this affect on the others, there were times even he was taken aback by her radiance.

“We will take our leave, have your people ready to guide my ship; also have plenty of food sent to us, especially meat - raw. We will continue this conversation tomorrow when more have arrived, I trust myself and my men have access to all areas of your planet, we can get ..aggressive in the confines of a small area we require the space to train” Vegeta smirked to the King and his people.

“Of course Prince Vegeta, all areas are open to you except those closed for the tournament, I’m sure you understand”

Vegeta nodded and turned from the King, Bulma turned with him and walked by his side as they made their way back through the hole in the wall he made, the pair walked and were slowly surrounded by his men. He watched her from the corner of his eye, she and the other woman laughed as they were doused in another flurry of confetti and he felt a small smile on his lips. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction she provoked from the 20 other competing planets.

* * *

 


	15. Pre Game

* * *

Chapter 15 - Pre Game

 

“I know what you’re doing” She was lying on her stomach in the centre of their bed, her legs were crossed at her ankles and her hair was swept off to the side; the right side of her face was resting against the pillow as she looked back and watched him.

“What am I doing?” He asked as he continued to leave wet kisses over her bare back and shoulder, every now and then he’d lick and suck the skin there.

“You’re making me smell like you, you know I’m more than capable of telling them I belong to you; you don’t have to exhaust yourself” She smirked and as she did she heard him scoff and snort in disagreement, she knew that would get under his skin but she couldn’t help herself. She watched out the corner of her eye as he leaned down on top of her, he gently took her earlobe between his razor sharp teeth and sucked it softly.

“Woman I could fuck you within an inch of your life, tirelessly, nonstop throughout the night without breaking a sweat and by the end you’d be on your hands and knees begging for my mercy”

His hot breath in her ear made her bite her lip and grip the sheets below her, he had never lied to her and she knew he wasn’t going to start now, he meant every word of it. With her left hand she reached back to him and gently wrapped her fingers around his hard, thick shaft and stroked it softly; every now and then she rubbed the tip against her round, perfect ass - teasing him.

“Then why don’t you?” She challenged

“You think you deserve such a reward? Your insolence never ceases to amaze me considering it was only 6 days ago that I had to punish you for attempting to walk through the ship unaccompanied” he smirked at her and continued to suck on her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark.

“Fine, if you won’t do it I’ll have to do it myself” She said as she began to roll onto her back, she pressed her hand against his solid chest and pushed him off her; he sat up on his knees at the bottom of their bed and watched her with one eyebrow raised. She slowly moved until she was lying flat on her back, her long hair was sprawled out beneath her and she gently slid her hands from her taught stomach to her creamy pale thighs and opened her legs wide, she knew he could see everything.

“You’ll do what yourself?” He questioned, clearly enjoying the display of her body.

“Well you refused to so I’ll guess I’ll just have to fuck myself though the night” If she hadn’t been staring so intently at his face she would have missed the flash of pure arousal in his eyes as he stared deeply at her. She moved slowly at a torturous speed as her left hand caressed her large perky breasts and her right tickled down her abdomen and played with her already wet pussy. She leaned back against the pillow and watched him, she was pinching her left nipple and the middle finger of her right hand was slowly circling her sensitive clit. She knew he loved this, the first time he’d ever caught her masterbating was a few months after she arrived to Planet Vegetasei, he was off for days on end training somewhere and attempted to sneak back and surprise her; what he found however was Bulma on her back just as she was now, legs spread wide moaning in pure ecstasy as she fucked herself over and over again with her own hand, who knew how long he stood in the shadows watching her before his self control crumbled and he joined her.

She had finally found a good rhythm and felt her hips buck towards her hand as she continued to tease and stimulate her engorged clit, she felt him shift on the bed and felt a slight tickle at her opening; she knew it was his tail. She raised her leg slightly and pressed her small foot against his chest and pushed him back further “you can look but you can’t touch” she smirked.

The outrage on his face was hard to miss, he protested by moving her leg to his side and attempted to pull her towards him, she stopped what she was doing and sat up on her elbows to look at him, her dripping pussy still full on display to him.

“I said you can look but you can’t touch, If you touch me again I’ll stop” she said firmly and watched conflicting emotions cross his face, he was clearly aroused, she could tell he desperately wanted her to continue, he enjoyed watching her touch herself; she didn’t do it often (purely because she didn’t need to) so when she did, it was indeed a treat for him. But being told he could not have her enraged him and she could tell he was livid as he weighed up the options she gave him. He narrowed his eyes at her and if looks could kill she would already be dead but he moved slowly off the bed, his stiff erection still clearly visible as he walked to the bottom and faced her. He rested both palms on the mattress at the foot of their bed and leaned on it, he nodded to her as his eyes dropped to her womanhood, he had chosen to watch.

She smiled at his scowling face and moved back down the bed, she had more room to stretch out so she took full advantage and spread her legs wide in the air as her hand returned to her dripping core, he never took his eyes off her as she continued to play with her sweet little cunt. She kept pinching and groping her breasts as two of her small fingers pushed into her hole, she let out a moan as she pumped them in and out her hand becoming drenched in her own moisture.

She could feel the familiar tingle in her stomach as her first orgasm approached, she wanted desperately to watch him but the feeling was too much as the pleasure washed over her and she threw her head back, her eyes closing as the wave hit her hard “I’m cumming” she groaned as she orgasmed, she pulled her fingers out and continued to play with her clit as she looked down at him.

His eyes were half lidded as he watched her, his chest was rising up and down, he couldn’t hide the lust dripping from his face and she could see his arm move slightly and as she moved her eyes from his face down his arm she could see he was stroking himself as he watched her cum. Fuelling her arousal she pushed the two fingers back inside her pussy and fucked herself once more, his own movements became faster as she came over and over again, calling out his name as her small hand became soaked in her cum. 

Her legs were trembling in the air, her nipples were sensitive and tender and calling out for him to lick and suck. She slowly moved her hand from her soaking cunt and looked at him, he made eye contact and he had an animalistic look in his eyes, she could tell he was fighting every urge he had to fuck her senseless. Bulma looked down at her wet hand and back to him.

“You want to taste?” She whispered to him stretching out her arm.

He quickly nodded and raised his knee to climb onto the foot of the bed but she stopped him before he could. Instead she sat up and turned to the edge of the bed and let her legs dangle off the side “on your knees” she said smirking at him, motioning for him to kneel between her thighs.

His eyes widened and all emotion left his face, she knew that he knew this was a game and he was stuck, he could get on his knees and submit to her ultimately getting to taste her sweet pussy but showing his weakness or, he could refuse and lose the game. She saw his jaw clench as he moved towards her, he looked her dead in the eyes as he knelt down on one knee; a small sign of protest but he knelt non the less and gripped the bed at either side of her. She leaned towards him and moved her soaking hand in front of his face, holding out the two fingers she used to fuck herself and hovered them centimetres away from his lips she knew how much he adored the smell of her arousal. She watched as he slowly opened his mouth to draw them in, his eyes never leaving hers. Just as he leaned forward to capture her dripping fingers she quickly moved her hand up to her own lips and sucked them instead, his mouth hung open as she closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of her own delicious cum. Once she had sucked them clean she opened her eyes to look down at him, he looked as though he wanted to kill her.

His jaw tensed and his head shook slightly “you’re going to pay for that” he said through clenched teeth. She leaned forward once more and gently cupped his face with both hands “you promise?” She asked as she softly licked his lower lip, the taste of her pussy still on her tongue. A wolffish grin appeared on his face and before she knew it he was on top of her, fucking her within an inch of her life just as he said he would and like he promised; she begged him to let her rest. He didn’t.

 

* * *

 

News had spread of a blue haired goddess among the many arriving aliens to planet Atorica, those who were lucky enough to see her through the wall of powerful Saiyans spread the word like wild fire. It was the day before the tournament and the last of the competitors had been arriving throughout the day, there was a buzz in the air and the atmosphere was electric. Vegeta had grown accustomed to the additional gravity and already started to miss the pressure in his knees that pushed him to get stronger. Bardock and Bulma were in talks of creating some sort of simulator that could recreate the feeling of intense gravity in a controllable environment, her incredible mind was one of the many things he was in awe of. All those creatures only saw her outward appearance, they didn’t have a clue of her true value and of that he was grateful, if they knew they might begin to think there was more to their arrangement that met the eye and he couldn’t allow that, she would be used against him. 

The Atoric people were throwing a banquet tonight for all the competitors, he could already imagine her in her dress - blue hair flowing down like the purest water, every eye on her as she walked by his side. A smirk formed on his lips as a small gathering of aliens came to watch him spar with Kakarot, the amazement in their eyes grew brighter with every graceful attack he bestowed upon his ally, his incredible performance a promise of what was to come

* * *

 


	16. Feast of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Woah it's been a while since I posted! I've been mega busy and hope I haven't kept anyone waiting.
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but I still hope you like it!
> 
> Day 1 of the tournament starts in chapter 17!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 16 - Feast of Friends

 

Damn he looked good, seeing him in his full Saiyan armour always did something to her; magnificence oozed from him and she swore she could pick him out in a crowd of a million. He had given her a little pep talk before the banquet and it did wonders for her and she knew he was right; on a few occasions over the last week several men had attempted to lunge for her only to be beaten by the many guards orbiting and she couldn’t deny how terrifying it was having alien men grab for her again. Her Prince had assured her that while those creatures may attempt to push their luck with his men, no one was stupid enough to attempt it with Vegeta himself which eased her mind as she watched him from her seat during the ceremony.

The Saiyans were the last to arrive to the banquet, Bardock insisted it was important that they make an entrance and having every other race wait on them was an important power move. Vegeta strode into the hall with his head held high, his blood red cape blowing behind him and Bulma on his arm. She watched his face as the entire room bowed to him, smirking at the crowd he walked her over to her seat; there were several rows of women seated to the side and behind her, Chi Chi sat at her left and Turles stood at her right. Bulmas eyes followed Vegeta and Kakarot and they walked back across the room and stood with the other competitors silently as the King of Atorica began to speak.

 

“My, it truly is a privilege to have so many fierce and noble races on our humble Planet, when the Atoric people were approached by the Galactic Embassy and asked to host this prestigious event – I, well I cannot adequately put into words how honoured  we truly are. The allies and dare I say it, friendships we create here during this tournament will stay with us and spread across the Galaxy” The small orange skinned King said as he appeared to wipe a tear from his eye. The room broke out into applause as the King moved across the stage as he introduced the competitors and their individual races. Bulma watched and listened in awe of the sight before her, she never dreamt that the Human Race was alone in the universe but there were 20 different races competing here alone and the sheer magnitude of the universe made her feel small, the many creatures before her in all shapes, sizes and colour were incredible and a sight she would never forget.

“...Welcome Prince Aguf of Planet Meva, Sir Marret of Planet Mutul you honour us, and of course last but certainly not least Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegetasei, the reigning champions of the Sodulsrom tournament, your presence is truly a gift to us and the millions here today – we can all learn a great deal from you and your mighty people your majesty” The King said as he bowed.

She watched as Vegeta smirked to the short man and nodded, The King stood and motioned towards the rows of women sitting before him, again all of whom were different races.

“And to be in the presence of such a beauty, Ladies you bless us with your elegance and grace” A roar broke out through the room as catcalls and wolf whistles could be heard echoing, Bulma watched as all the competitors stood smirking; each one believing that their woman was the ‘beauty’ the King of Atorica was speaking of.

“Gentlemen and of course ladies, tonight is for you; feast and drink to your heart’s desire for tomorrow.. The games begin, may the best race win!” The competitors roared and Bulma watched as Vegeta turned to Kakarot and smirked, Kakarot had on his usual goofy smile and they both nodded confident that the best race would indeed win.

  

* * *

 

“So rumour has it the aqua haired female is yours you lucky son of a bitch” Vegeta smirked at the familiar voice and turned to face its owner.

“You know I didn’t take you for a gossip Eratan, what would your Father say?” Vegeta watched as the man grinned at the response.

“He’d say ‘ah so she’s available’” The green skinned biped man reached his hand out to Vegeta, the playful grin still on his lips.

“You wish” Vegeta said as he grabbed the hand of his old ally and shook it, a sign of respect between the two “Kakarot, it’s good to see you” Eratan said as he shook Kakarots hand also.

“How long has it been, 5 – 6 years we were starting to think you’d never compete?”

“More gossiping I assume?” Vegeta smirked “We were busy, we are here now”.

“I heard” He nodded “I can’t believe you guys spent 3 years on board his ship; how did you survive that?”

“You don’t want to know”

The man nodded and looked back over the blue haired woman.

“Well looks like you were rewarded for your troubles where did you find her?”

“I didn’t, she found me. Our woman are both from the Planet Earth, It was destroyed a couple of years ago”.

“Ah I remember that, The Sudiuqil practically begged to use the wormhole just south of our Maivulp Dwarf Galaxy; must have been to ship the goods” He said nodding to the two women “So we going to stand around here all night or we going to drink like the good old days?” The man laughed as they each grabbed a large glass of alcohol from a passing servant.

 

* * *

 

“So Turles is on babysitting duty, you two are competing; where the hell is Raditz?” Eratan asked before downing the last mouthful from his 4th drink.

The three men were sat at a table, drinking, eating and laughing; every now and then Vegeta would subtly look at Bulma who seemed to be enjoying herself, he had warned her to only eat and drink things brought to her by Turles and he watched as she sipped from a glass and laughed along with Chi Chi and several other women. Men seemed to go out of their way to avoid her; instead choosing to bow and suck up to him.

“Raditz fucked up” Kakarot said as he shoved some food into his mouth as the two other men laughed.

“My Father caught Raditz and Nappa in his Harem, they broke 3 of his best whores and as punishment he sent them to conquer Planet Xin; they’ve been gone almost 4 years now, by my estimates they have another 2 to go” Vegeta laughed as he picked up a full glass.

“Holy shit” Eratan laughed wide eyed “Listen Raditz may not be the strongest warrior but damn is he a good time; Here lets toast” The green skinned man said as they raised their glasses in the air.

“To Raditz, freezing his balls off on Planet Xin with only Nappa to keep him warm”

The two Saiyans laughed as the three men cheered “To Raditz!” and smashed their drinks together, resulting in alcohol and broken glass everywhere.

 

* * *

 

He felt Turles Ki shift as it approached him and he looked over and saw Bulma and Kakarots woman walking towards them; he watched as she sat down to his left, Turles to his right. The harpy between Kakarot and Eratan.

“Finally decided to join the big boys did you Turles?” Eratan winked patting the younger Saiyan on the back and laughing as Turles shook his said slightly and smirked.

“And you lovely ladies must be the unfortunate souls going home with these two uncultured beasts; you know I didn’t catch your names” He said taking another large sip from his glass.

“I’m Chi Chi”

“Bulma, it’s nice to meet you”

“They’re waaaay too good for you guys” Vegeta shook his head and hid his smirk by downing his 7th drink of the night, he watched as Bulma sipped away at her own drink; vaguely curious of her tolerance to alcohol.

The 5 of them drank and ate throughout the night, by the end of the evening the two women were in hysterics laughing at the stories Eratan told about his adventures with the young Saiyans, there appeared to be a recurring theme. The four young boys; naively followed their older, fearless yet idiotic leader Raditz causing nothing but trouble and mayhem as they went. He made a conscious effort not to talk to her directly or to touch her during the banquet; to show the other competitors – who were no doubt watching him – that she was simply his property and nothing more. He hoped this would be enough.

As the alcohol finally started the kick in the Saiyans and their women decided to call it a night, with their higher temperature and fast metabolism the alcohol would be depleted from their bodies in less than an hour; Eratan on the other hand would be severely hung-over tomorrow.

“Eratan, I expect you to at least be in the finals with us; get your ass to bed and sleep it off” Vegeta smirked as he stood, Bulma standing by his side.

“Bulma make sure you tuck him in real tight, wouldn’t want his beauty sleep disturbed now would we” The green skinned alien laughed as he swayed back and forth in his seat.

Vegeta smirked and raised his Ki slightly, focussing it on the full glass Eratan was holding and flared it slightly, causing the glass the shatter in his old friends’ hand. The two men laughed and nodded to one another before Vegeta turned and left the Banquet, he had enjoyed himself immensely. Seeing Eratan for the first time in years brought back a lot of fond memories, memories of a time before he knew what true terror was. He shook his head slightly and looked at Bulma through the corner of his eye; she was smiling softly. Tonight was a new memory, one of many involving Bulma that brought him a small amount of peace and as he walked to his ship with his woman by his side, he thought to the future and about all the memories they might share together.

* * *

 


	17. Hot Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Day 1 of the Tournament is finally here!
> 
> I'm not sure if i'm going to do a chapter per challenge or maybe try and fit a few into one - what do you guys think?
> 
> I hope you like this one!
> 
> I can't believe this story had 90 Kudos! I'm so grateful for everyone who took the time to read!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 17 - Hot Seat

 

 

Silence, aside from the beating of his heart is all that could be heard; even the hot winds that blew into his air didn’t whisper a sound.

40 Competitors stood on a jagged cliff, the start and finish line just before them. Behind them sitting, three old, wasting away judges from the Galactic Government and the King of Atorica – all patiently waiting for the bell to ring.

This part of the battle always amused him, seeing hope and determination in your enemies’ eye; he could practically smell in it in the air and he knew that he would crush that hope beneath his boot. Honestly Vegeta was slightly disappointed by this first challenge, within Mount Muinimula stood 19 boxes; similar in shape and size to the box that was hand delivered to the Saiyans by the Atoric people all those months ago. The goal was simple, find a box – bring it back to the finish line – place the box into its port to retrieve instructions for the second challenge. Obviously the slow, weakling team that couldn’t find a box wouldn’t make it to the next stage and if a competitor died during one of the challenges their team was automatically disqualified. It was practically impossible for the Saiyans to lose this challenge, however there would be some amount of shame if they did not bring back a box first. He knew the competitors from planet Martep the grey skinned beings with large stone calluses covering their bodies – as weak and insignificant as they were – are immune to the effects of fire and heat thus putting him at a disadvantage. He would not settle for second, they would be first lava be damned.

The first sound he heard was the small King of Atorica clearing his throat and his ears perked up; his eyes never left the colossal volcano that stood in front of them, surrounded by a calm, green sea. All thought left his mind besides one. Win.

“The Sodulsrom Tournament, each generation celebrates its ambition and its will to ascend. Before us are the sons of those who had faith in its future, a faith that pushed each man to be stronger and better than those who came before him. You each carry this ambition within you and that is why you are worthy. Every man standing before me is capable of great success.”

Vegeta could sense the short King move, he walked towards an old ancient bell that was rang to open every Sodulsrom Tournament that had ever existed, this was it; he felt his back and thighs tense in preparation to take flight.

“Best of luck to you Gentlemen, on your marks, get set-.”

 The small King swung a large hammer in the air, toppling himself over with its weight and struck the bell so loudly it could be heard echoing across the sea.

“GO!” 

* * *

 

 Bulma had to hold her ears until the ringing sound died down, Vegeta didn’t even flinch as he and Kakarot took to the sky, faster than the speed of light and with her heart in her throat she watched them go. Bulma watched as several other competitors took off flying, some choosing instead to jump into the ocean and swim. She, Chi Chi, Bardock and Turles were sat in a podium with all the other spectators overlooking the start and finish line as well as the judges table. There they would wait for their competitors return.

Bulma looked over to her pregnant friend and patted her thigh softly, she knew Chi Chi was still furious at Kakarot and to tell the truth she wasn’t best pleased with Vegeta herself. He hadn’t uttered a single world to her since the second his head hit the pillow last night, he barely acknowledged her at all; Chi Chi told her that Kakarot had done the same. Bulma couldn’t even begin to describe how enraged she would be if Vegeta ignored not only her but their unborn child too.

“Don’t take it personally you two, today’s all about the battle and neither of you exist in that world; when a Saiyan is in that zone there is no room for affection or anything else”

“Well what if there was something wrong with the baby and he just ignored it” Chi Chi huffed, crossing her arms and turning her face away.

“Kakarot would have sensed it, as would I so relax yourself Chi Chi”

Bulma sighed and nodded to her friend, Bardock was right, this wasn’t about them it was about the tournament and she knew how important that was to Vegeta, she would support him through this as best she could; even if it meant being tossed aside every once in a while.

“You’re Vegeta’s woman aren’t you?” Came a soft voice from behind her.

Bulma turned in her seat and saw a face that almost looked familiar; sitting was a green skinned woman, she had long dark grey hair that looked to be tied into intricate braids and gold speckled eyes, she looked exactly like Eratan, only female.

“Yes I’m Bulma”

Bardock and Turles both turned as if in recognition of the voice.

“Ah Eralla, good to see you here supporting your brother”

“Hi Bardock, Turles” The woman smiled and nodded at the two before turning back to stare at Bulma.

“Eratan is competing with Sutgulv – my betrothed” Eralla whispered looking down slightly.

“Congratulations; your Father must be proud, send him my regards won’t you?” Bardock said before turning back around in his seat and encouraging Bulma to do the same, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of that this woman’s eyes were still on her, staring into the back of her skull.

Bulma looked over to the Volcano, Vegeta was somewhere in there; the heat in the air alone was almost unbearable she couldn’t fathom how intense it must be up close. At least it was a nice day she shrugged settling into her seat as her mind wondered back to the woman behind her and the strange look in her eye when Bulma confirmed that she was indeed Vegetas woman.

 

* * *

 

 If what Bardock said was true, an active volcano was a fickle thing, sensitive to the slightest change in energy or space around it – they were assured that the boxes would survive an eruption even if the competitors themselves did not. Vegeta and Kakarot kept their Ki as low as possible, only using enough to keep them airborne and scanned the crater with their superior vision; every now and then wiping the sweat from their brows. Unsurprisingly they were the first to arrive at Mount Muinimula; entering the volcano with ease as the other competitors fought with the ash cloud above them.

“I think I see one Vegeta” Kakarot shouted over the rumbling of molten rock below them, pointing towards a small vent in the soft inner wall of the mountain. Inside was something white and reflective; both men slowly hovered towards the surface of the intensely hot lava and stared into the small open crater – inside was box.

“Excellent work Kakarot, now remember what Bardock said; the lava won’t kill but it will severely burn, we must manoeuvre with caution; look for something we can use to block the substance so we can retrieve the box”

Both men scanned the area quickly, Vegeta pulled a large solid rock off the inside of the crater and dipped it into the lava below him, it did not melt instead the lava on its surface hardened around it. Vegeta called out to Kakarot and the men set about retrieving the box, by this time several other competitors had entered the volcano – none were stupid enough to attempt to steal the box from the Saiyans but the two men remained on high alert, handing Kakarot the rock he used to block the flow of lava from covering the hole, vegeta reached inside and grabbed the box – pulling it to his chest and nestled it under his arm and as he did he noticed Eratan floating towards him.

“One box down huh” Eratan yelled with a grin.

Vegeta smirked and motioned for Kakarot to give the rock to Eratans team mate – another green skinned man from his race.

“This was useful, it blocked the molten rock; don’t take too long I expect you to be in the top 10” Vegeta smirked as he and Kakarot powered up and made their way up through the crater and past the cloud of ash into the clear purple sky above. The finish line could easily be seen in the bright sun and both Saiyans flew in its direction – Vegeta’s death grip never easing on the box he cradled in his arm.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen it appears the first box has been found!”

All the spectators looked up to the sky towards the volcano and saw two being flying towards them, Bardock and Turles stood and roared in celebration.

The sun was too bright and Bulma couldn’t make out who they were, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun she strained them and looked once more; the unmistakable widows’ peak appeared through the rays of light. It was her Prince.

“Chi Chi they did it! They found the first box!” Bulma said standing beside Bardock, she couldn’t wipe the giant grin from her face.

Bulma watched as the two men touched down and walked past the finish line, the crowd roared and cheered, dowsing them in a flurry of confetti as they walked to the judges table and placed their box in the port – it opened with a loud click.

“Congratulations to Prince Vegeta and his Lieutenant Kakarot for not only retrieving the first box but for completing the first Challenge in record time!” The King of Atorica announced.

She watched as Vegeta retrieved the box from its port and looked inside, he smirked to Kakarot and then turned to Bardock and nodded respectfully; the older Saiyan clearly delighted for his son and his Prince; Bulma and Chi Chi were excitedly applauding along with the crowd. Vegeta noticed and made eye contact with her smirking; he appeared to enjoy the sight of his woman cheering him on.

 

* * *

 

The two competitors from Planet Martep arrived shortly after them, by this point the novelty wore off and the two Saiyans sat with their women and Turles as Bardock began looking through the box and reading through the instructions for tomorrows challenge.

“You were amazing” Bulma whispered as she brought her glass of punch up to her lips and took a sip.

Vegeta nodded to her, he didn’t expect her to be this happy and calm – this morning she was furious with him, he was glad to see this was no longer the case. As more and more competitors arrived Vegeta finally felt the Ki of Eratan and his ally, 9th place – he had just made the cut and Vegeta smirked shaking his head.

“Who’s that woman, the green skinned one – she looks like your friend Eratan” Bulma whispered again, motioning over to the left with a slight nod.

Vegeta looked past Bulma and for the woman she was referring to – as if he didn’t already know, and his eyes caught sight of her.

“Eralla, she’s Eratans’ younger sibling” Vegeta whispered back before picking up a piece of meat that was served to him and ate it swiftly.

“Is she your friend too?” Bulma asked, she didn’t know how to feel – did Vegeta and this mystery woman have a history, which was the feeling she got from Eralla when they briefly spoke.

“Hardly, she had some childish infatuation with me – I did not return the sentiment” He shrugged as he finished his meal.

Bulma nodded in response, which would explain the look of disappointment on the other woman’s face when Bulma answered her question – satisfied that Vegeta had no interest in the other woman she relaxed and enjoyed the afternoon. Today wasn’t as terrifying and she had imagined, but today was just the first of many – and she had no doubt that the deeper they went into the tournament, the harder it would be.

Several of the competitors returned badly burned and injured, the last to return empty-handed were the two men from Planet Aatidrep – they bowed their head in disappointment but thanked the King of Atorica and the judges for the opportunity to compete, Vegeta scoffed at them. Bulma felt they handled defeat with much more grace than she could ever muster and had a small amount of respect for them. The two men parted ways with the crowd and were the first to return to their ship – many followed suit to prepare for the next challenge; as she walked back to their ship with Vegeta by her side she spotted the green skinned female once more, staring right past her and longingly at Vegeta. Bulma felt a knot in her stomach as she fought the urge to grab onto him but she knew he wouldn’t appreciate it not while they were out in public. She would wait until they were alone in the privacy of their bedchamber and show him exactly who his true woman was.

* * *

 


	18. An Unforgivable Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter 18!
> 
> I think i'm going to do a chapter per challenge! Chapter 19 will be the second day of the tournament!  
> This chapter is later on in the afternoon/evening of day 1!
> 
> I figured it had been a while since I did a chapter containing any (adult situations) between Bulma and Vegeta so thought now would be a good time! Also includes a little back story too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll be sure to post the next one just as soon as I can!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 18 - An Unforgiving Choice

 

 

He watched as a bead of sweat slowly dripped from her collar and trickled down the valley between her round, bouncing breasts – he desperately wanted to trail his tongue along its path and suck on her throat but he dared not disturb the picture above him.

He had barely gotten the words _‘I’m going to eat’_ out before she slammed the door to their bedchamber and started peeling off his armour. Her mouth kissing, licking, biting, sucking him everywhere at once; as soon as his chest was bare she devoured it with a trail of wet kisses down his abdomen until she was on her knees before him, a familiar glint in her eye that told him she was up to no good. He watched as she made short work of his training suit and boots until he was bare and standing above her, his manhood throbbing and standing to attention before her face. She looked into his eyes and softly circled her tongue around his sensitive tip – his head began to spin as he realised he had been holding in air the entire time and let out a shaky breath. His knees almost gave way when she took him into her mouth and sucked slowly, back and forth taking him deeper into her throat each time, he felt his eyes close and his head tilt back as he gave into every ounce of the pleasure she was giving him. He was concentrating so hard on the sensation of her sucking his cock he didn’t notice her sneak her hand behind his back until she started stroking his tail;  the tingling shiver up his spine combined with the sweet torture of her mouth was almost too much and he let out a long involuntary groan. The delicious scent of her arousal hit him hard as his mind began to swim and just as he gathered up the self control to go pick her up and toss her on the bed she pressed her fingers into the base of his tail and massaged it firmly. His mind went blank, every nerve within his body was on fire and nothing existed to him apart from the intense pleasure this little Earthling had graced him with.

When he finally regained his senses he realised he was on their bed lying on his back, she had released him from her mouth and was crawling up his body; until her chest was parallel to his. He couldn’t conjure a single coherent thought when she looked deeply into his eyes and said firmly as she slowly eased his thick member into her tight pussy “You’re mine”.

His mouth filled with saliva as she picked up her pace, sitting back on his member she ground her hips into his, taking him deeper and deeper with each thrust. He felt a familiar tightness around his cock and knew she was cumming, she moaned his name loudly as her breasts bounced up and down. He could do nothing but fall deeper into the blissful abyss, their sheets and mattress in tatters under them as his hands held on for dear life – the only thing keeping his from sinking further. Her hands stroking his tail softly, every now and then she’d blow gently on its fur and he briefly wondered what good deed he did to deserve this, to deserve her.

“ _Maeru’asuede, unhh Vegeta yessssss”_ He heard her call out.

That sent him over the edge, he flipped them over and with the last ounce of strength left in his soul he fucked her; hard and raw – he sucked on the sweet skin of her throat, he felt his teeth graze it and pulled back. Her hands were in his hair pulling his mouth to hers and she devoured it; her tongue traced every groove and licked along his bottom lip as she moaned into the kiss. He felt her wet pussy tighten around him once more and he crumbled; spilling his hot seed into her with a loud, ground shaking roar and fell heavily on top of her.

He had to regain some control, his breathing or mind he didn’t care which came first as he desperately tried to calm down. He was still gripping the ruined mattress below her as he fought with himself; finally clawing back some strength he rolled onto his back and stared wide eyed up to the ceiling. Out the corner of his eye he could see her slowly sit up and lean on his chest looking down at him, her hair was wild and in some places sticking to her sweaty skin - she panted slightly and smiled, gods she’s radiant.

“You ready for round two?”

He studied her face carefully, she certainly seemed keen on keeping him in bed with her and usually he wouldn’t think twice but something seemed off; her need for him didn’t come off as natural as it normally did, it felt forced like she was trying to prove something but for the life of him he couldn’t think of what it could be.

“I have to train for tomorrow” Vegeta watched the flash of disappointment cross her face but she quickly covered it up and nodded in acceptance.

“What is tomorrow’s challenge?” She asked, tracing her finger along the scars on his chest.

“We have to search in a cavern at the bottle of one of their oceans, Eratan might actually out-do us on this one; given that he can breathe under water”

“Really?” She asked looking surprised.

“Did you not notice the gills on his neck and throat or were you too inebriated?” He asked smirking up at her.

“I was _not_ drunk and no I didn’t notice” She laughed.

“Speaking of Eratan--.” She cleared her throat “His sister”

Ahh so that’s what this was about; he raised an eyebrow at her encouraging her to continue.

“I know you said you didn’t return any _feelings_ she had for you but did anything ever happen between you two?”

He hesitated and he knew she noticed, Vegeta watched as her eyes widened in realisation.

“A long time ago, before I met you obviously”

“When and what did yous do, who initiated it, how many times, why did it end--.” She began to ramble as she broke their contact and sat away from him looking intently at his face. He sighed, and sat up awkwardly on the ripped mattress and leaned his back against the headboard.

“8 or so years ago, she approached me, a handful of times in the weeks during one tournament, I refused any continuance she chose to retaliate vindictively and I think you know what we did” Surely that was a satisfying answer for her.

“You had sex when you were thirteen?”

“Of course, a Saiyan male has reached manhood by then”

“No wonder she’s still obsessed with you, you should have seen the look she gave me when I told her we were together” He watched as she stood up and paced slightly.

“Her emotions are no concern of mine” He shrugged, he honestly didn’t give a damn how Eralla felt; he got what he wanted out of their arrangement and moved on, it was years ago.

“And Eratan was cool with you sleeping with his sister?”

“I approached him and voiced my interest; he told me as long as she agreed and I was chivalrous he didn’t mind; he has remained a loyal ally since then”

“Well clearly you weren’t _chivalrous_ if you left her hanging and is that what you’re in to, green skin and gills?!”

“Bulma what do you want from me I was a boy, back then I would have fucked a humpbacked Alutiv hog if I was horny enough” he said shaking his head as he stood up, a slight wobble in his knees. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms; the smell of her arousal had all but vanished. He walked up behind her and moved her long blue hair away from her throat and kissed it softly, wrapping his large arms around her slender body.

“She is no threat to you” He said between kissed and after a few minutes she finally relaxed into his embrace.

“Can you tell her that?” She said as she turned in his arms and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He smirked but nodded, he would speak with Eratan - he knew his ally could talk some sense into her.

 

* * *

 

 

So far he could go 8 hours without oxygen, the first challenge took them less than an hour to complete but he wasn’t taking any chances. Lying face up submerged in the pool of water he had designed on his ship specifically for this purpose he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Kakarot was in the pool next to him; Bardock at the controls monitoring their progress, increasing the pressure of the water regularly to imitate the deep depths of an ocean. Vegeta felt his stomach rumble and he slightly cursed himself; Bulmas little performance earlier had taken up his meal time and he was paying for it now. Unable to ignore his hunger any longer he sat up in the pool and took a deep breath, Kakarot sat up too and looked to him.

“Stay here and keep training; I need food I won’t be long” He raised himself out the water and raised his Ki to dry himself off, walking out of the room, towards the entrance of the ship and down the ramp to his men; who were barbequing large amounts of meat. He picked up a giant cut fresh off the grill and dug into it; his men bowed as he walked by them, choosing to sit on a chair away from them, a small wooded area just behind him as he ate in peace. Continuing to take large bites from the mammoth slab of meat he felt a small spark of energy from behind him and he turned to look; he expected to see an animal of some kind instead he saw two familiar grey eyes with gold flakes through them and sighed. Bulma was right.

“I knew I’d find you eating” Eralla said smiling as she walked through the small wooded clearing.

“What do you want?” She was the last person he hoped to see and honestly he felt slightly off his food now.

“Just to say hi, I know you caught up with Eratan the other night – I thought we could do the same; it’s been a while” She said as she turned a chair and sat down opposite him.

“Not long enough, we have nothing to _‘Catch up on’_ you’re wasting your time”

“Good to see you haven’t changed” She said sarcastically, never taking her eyes off him.

“Good to see you have finally grown up” He sneered throwing the sarcasm back in her face, tossing his meat to the ground unable to finish it.

“I made a mistake, I was young and foolish – you can’t hold it against me forever, you’ve made plenty in your time too” She replied, her hands balling into fists on her lap.

“The only mistake I made was allowing you into my bed in the first place, this you already know so if you truly want to prove to me that you’ve rid yourself of all these childish games you will keep your distance from me, my men and especially my woman” There, he had said his piece, he stood up and moved to walk away but before he could she stood and blocked his path.

“This is silly Vegeta, this is you and I we’re talking about here, can’t we just forget the whole thing and start again?”

“You expect me to forget you running to our Fathers brandishing me a rapist for refusing to betroth you?”

“ _I. Made. A. Mistake. Vegeta,_ if you would just let me prove to--.”

“Your _mistake_ ” He spat, getting in her face “cost me my reputation, almost caused a war between our planets and you expect me to just let it go” He felt his fist get hot and tried to control the ball of Ki that had involuntary formed there.

“The respect I have for your brother is the only reason you are still breathing; I suggest you return to him and thank whatever god you believe in that he exists because without him you would be a pile of ash at my feet. Now go” He said taking a step back and watched as her shoulders fell in defeat as she turned and walked back through the small wooded area she had first emerged from.

He stormed back to his men and ordered them to only allow Saiyans on board the ship, the last thing he needed was her sneaking on. He returned to the pool and submerged himself once more but all he could see when he closed his eyes were _her_ eyes staring back, they made him nauseous and he almost had enough and called his training a day when the eyes changed suddenly from a dull grey and gold to a brilliant sparkling blue and he finally felt himself relax. Eralla had caused enough grief in his life and he would not allow her to occupy his mind any longer, instead he would replace her disgusting memory with the only woman brave enough to put him on his back and the only woman capable of making him think of anyone other than himself. Eralla was wrong, he _had_ changed and the blue eyes still twinkling in his mind proved that.

* * *

 


	19. Deeper Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Chapter 19, there's a fair bit going on in this one - hope it's not too complicated or has too much going on to really get into! I guess we'll see!
> 
> I can't believe this has over 2500 hits and over 100 Kudos - honestly just blown away by the support this story has received thank you so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 19 - Deeper Conclusion

 

“What do you suppose that’s about?”

Her voice brought him out of his meditative state and he looked around to see what she was referring to. They were on their way to the second challenge, the early morning sun hung high in the sky as the hovercraft buggies they were sitting in carried them across the land. Vegeta felt undignified in this contraption, he could fly faster than this piece of tin could carry them but there was no point in getting there before the officials themselves, besides not every creature competing could fly. Each buggy carried two passengers and the thought of Kakarots thigh rubbing against his own within the tight confines of the craft made him gag so he quickly picked Bulma up and placed her inside, her thigh he would welcome.

“They’re still arguing look” She said again as she tucked her long blue hair behind her ear, nodding her head forward slightly.

Vegeta looked ahead to the buggy about 25 feet in front of theirs where two Amisans from the Planet Robra sat silently. He turned to her and shook his head, what on Vegetasei was she babbling on about.

“No not _them_ , in _front_ of them – look” She whispered

His eyes darted ahead once more to the buggy she was referring to, Eratan and his sister were its occupiers and there did appear to be a heated exchange between the two, he looked back at Bulma and shrugged; he honestly didn’t care what they were arguing about – as long as it stayed away from him and Bulma of course.

“Do you think I could take her?” She asked not taking her eyes off the siblings in front.

He felt himself smirk “You give me one hour to train you and she wouldn’t stand a chance” He leaned back in his chair; they still had an hour or so of this journey to go. He watched as she turned to him and grinned.

“Okay deal”

He smirked back at her, the fight would never happen of course but he couldn’t deny that the thought of Bulma in combat made his mind race.

“Can you hear what they’re saying?”

“No - why would you even care to know, I have no desire to discuss her any further so let it go”

“Fine, I promise not to ever bring her up again _if_ you answer one last question” She said turning in her seat to give him her full attention.

He could feel his eyes roll and a long sigh escaped his lips, but he nodded – one final question was worth never having to talk about her again.

“Was she your first?”

He chuckled quietly; she honestly wasted her last question on that.

“No”

“Were you her first?”

“You’re out of questions”

“But it’s important, were you?”

“How could that possibly be important?”

“Because your first _is_ important”

He raised his eyebrow at her and shrugged, he couldn’t see how – it’s not like his first time was particularly good - it was hardly a noteworthy event.

“Well think about it this way; if you and I went our separate ways for whatever reason, you would be considered an important milestone in my personal history and I would more than likely tell any future partners I had about you because you were my first, I’m just wondering if she thinks the same way”.

He thought for a moment and frowned, he had no plans on ridding himself of Bulma so all this talk about future partners didn’t sit well with him – she would never have one but the fact that she would tell others about his triumph in claiming her pleased him slightly.

“I was her first”

“See now I get it; I know I’d find it impossible to get over you too” She whispered, putting her hand on his and squeezing it.

“Bulma listen to me very carefully, you are not like her – in any way, shape or form do you understand me?” He sat up in his seat and looked at her sternly “She does not deserve your understanding nor is she worthy of your pity – she’s a predator feigning as prey, you will keep your distance from her and we’re done talking about her, understood?” He said looking into her wide eyes. She nodded to him and a small sly smile appeared on her lips.

 “Understood, we should talk about how I rocked your world yesterday instead” She said letting go of his hand and stroking his thigh.

He smirked at her and shook his head, he felt a stirring in his groin and he changed his mind, perhaps sitting in this contraption with his woman wasn’t so bad after all.

  

* * *

 

 

Bulma watched as Vegeta leaned in towards Turles and whispered something quietly, she couldn’t hear what he said but she could see Turles nod in response. They had finally arrived to the second challenge; the spectators’ podiums were split into two and were sat at each side of a large beach – and just like the first the start and finish line was set up along with the judges table. Vegeta and Kakarot moved to stand with the other competitors on the beach; she watched as he nodded to Bardock and Turles to take the two women up to their seats. Chi Chi was struggling to walk in the sand, Bardock appeared to notice and effortlessly lifted his future daughter -in-law floating them up to the podium; Turles did the same and picked up Bulma. The crowd didn’t seem as big today and Bulma noticed there were hardly any cheering fans like there had been the day before, only certain people must be invited to watch she thought as she settled into her seat. Most of the competitors were stretching out their limbs, Vegeta stood a small distance away from the rest with his arms crossed, Kakarot by his side watching the others. Bulma watched as Eratan made his way across the sand to the two Saiyans with his team mate, she obviously couldn’t hear what they were saying and she was too far away to even attempt to read their lips as she looked down at them.

“Hello again, are those seats taken?” The voice pulled her out of her day dream and Bulma turned to look towards the stairs of the tall podium they were sitting on, standing was Eralla and a younger looking female member of her species, motioning to the two empty seats to Bardocks right.

Before anyone could answer Turles stood and blocked the path of the two females.

“These seats are empty for security purposes; you will have to find alternative seating, quickly the second challenge is starting soon.”

The look of shock and anger on Eralla’s face was hard to miss and the two Humans sat silently as the woman glared from Turles back to Bulma before turning and storming her way back down the stairs.

“Bulma if looks could kill” Chi Chi laughed awkwardly, slightly wide eyed and clearly taken aback by the other females reaction.

Bulma laughed too, she had promised Vegeta she wouldn’t talk about Eratans’ sister anymore and she intended to keep that promise; any lingering feelings of pity Bulma had for Eralla had disappeared and mostly she just felt embarrassed by the woman’s childishness; Bulma would be the bigger person and not react, instead choosing to cheer on her Prince and enjoy the warm afternoon with her best friend by her side.

  

* * *

 

At least the water was clear; Vegeta thought as he torpedoed himself further down to the bottom of the ocean where he could see the opening of the cavern, the burning sun in the sky only reached so far and soon he and his lieutenant were submerged in darkness. His superior sight adjusted slightly and he could roughly make out different shapes and objects within the water, he hoped this would be enough. He felt his ears pop as he adjusted to the pressure and swam through the opening of the cavern; once more they were the first to arrive to the hiding place. Not having the ability to see clearly was getting to him, being at a disadvantage was no excuse not to succeed and he thought quickly for a solution to his problem as the cavern started to fill with more bodies. He raised his hand up to his face and carefully formed a small Ki ball in his palm; the light was enough for him to see things within his reach and he motioned for Kakarot to do the same as they began search every nook and cranny.

“Hey good idea” Eratan said behind him; clearly unaffected by the lack of oxygen or lack of light.

Vegeta smirked and nodded as he continued his search; Eratan swam through the water quickly with ease and searched the floor of the cavern; there were small craters that required climbing into with different types of sea life growing within them. So far Vegeta could find nothing; as far as he could tell none of the other competitors had either as some of them swam back up to the surface for air, his hand was beginning to burn and quickly distinguished that ball of Ki before creating another in his other hand. As he searched he noticed a medium size hole in the wall of the cavern, large enough to crawl through; he sunk lower into the water and pulled himself through the opening into a tight tunnel. Continuing on his path he made it through the passage and found a small, pitch black underwater cave – he raised his hand up and scanned the area, in a dark mossy corner he found a box. He quickly swam to it and gathered it up in his free arm – he wasn’t sure how many had already found a box but at least they wouldn’t go back empty handed. Smirking he turned around and moved to crawl back along the tunnel when he noticed something long blocking it’s path; as he raised his hand to light up the area an unwelcome face came into view.

“I just want to talk”

Vegeta felt his whole body tremble with rage; this stupid, psychotic, worthless bitch truly had a death wish.

He powered up slightly, the force alone knocked Eralla out the way as he attempted to get back through the hole and away from this problem. Before he could she grabbed him by the shoulders and quickly swam to block his exit once more.

“Please, this is the only way I can say what I need to say without you interrupting or cutting me off; I still love you Vegeta, I never stopped” He felt her desperately try and cling on to him as he shoved her off, It would be much easier if he wasn’t holding the box but he refused to let it go – he also refused to distinguish the ball of Ki, being alone in the dark with Eralla was what got him into this trouble in the first place he was not about to let history repeat itself.

“I know deep down you feel the same, do you remember the morning we spent on Planet Muido; the rain dyed everything it touched bright yellow don’t you remember?” He felt her grab his face with both hands, he tried desperately to distance himself from her and get through the hole – he felt his temper rise, if she didn’t get off him soon he would blast a whole through the wall Eratan be damned. He shook himself free and pulled back, he watched as she lunged for him once more and he swiftly moved out the way but there wasn’t enough space in the small room and he smacked his back against a wall, ripping his shoulder on a jagged rock the water had eroded over time. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself, he was too enraged to feel the pain from his bleeding wound. When he opened his eyes he noticed the water surrounding him fill with a red tint and he felt the Ki ball grow bigger in his burning hand.

“Oh god you’re bleeding let me fix you; see _you need me_ Vegeta – I don’t see that blue haired bitch down here helping you”

That did it. He shot the ball of energy past her head and the small tunnel he originally crawled through trebled in size, with his now free hand but injured arm he pushed her off him and sped out the room. The box still nestled in his arm safely, when he submerged from the hole he was met by darkness once more; but he could still make out most of the competitors staring at him. Kakarot swam up, Ki ball still in his hand, spotted the box in his hand and they both made their way out the cavern and up to the surface, he didn’t look back; he truly hope she stayed down there and died. The water got lighter the closer he got to the surface and he could finally see the area around him; he spotted several small creatures swimming towards him, clearly attracted to his blood flowing through the water. He took them down easily enough with a few Ki blasts and noticed that Kakarot had lagged behind to guard beneath him – a strategy they had perfected from years of fighting together. He felt Kakarots power spike and looked down, a large serpent creature was swimming up directly below; it’s gigantic mouth opening in an attempt to eat them – he watched as Kakarot fired shots at the monster that only seemed to annoy it. Just as they reached the surface Vegeta felt the water swirl around him in an unusual way as the colossal monster swallowed them whole.

Bursting through its guts were easy enough; as the two men ripped the beast apart from the inside out – and watched as it sank back down into the dark water beneath it.

Finally reaching the surface they flew up into the sky and relief flooded his system as his lungs filled with air; he wasn’t entirely sure how long they were down there for but it hardly mattered and they made their way back to the finish line, box in hand. The crowd cheered as they landed, walking up to the judges table and placing the box in its port to open it; they had come third. Vegeta handed the box to Kakarot and told him to bring it to Bardock, he had another matter to deal with. He scanned the area and located Eratan, flying over to his old ally he got his attention and motioned for the green skinned man to follow him into a deserted area so they could talk in private.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma watched him fly in the opposite direction, she was so excited when she saw him come into view but noticed quickly that something wasn’t right, the watery red liquid trickling down his armour caused a panic to rise in her chest as she stood up; desperate for him to look at her, to confirm to her that he was okay but he didn’t instead he just flew off. Leaving her behind to worry, Kakarot appeared before them grinning and holding the box out to his father who took it and quickly began to inspect its contents.

“He’s hurt isn’t he, what happened?” She asked her best friends partner.

“Ya’ know I’m not entirely sure, we got separated for a while down there and when I finally found him again his shoulder was cut up but he had a box so” She watched as Kakarot shrugged it off; Vegeta getting hurt didn’t seem like a big deal to him – to any of them and she tried hard not to get angry.

“We got eaten by a monster too” He grinned to Chi Chi, clearly expecting her to be as excited as he was by the prospect – she wasn’t and began to shout and scold him for not being more careful.

Bulma tried to get Kakarots attention again to ask where Vegeta had flown off too but couldn’t be heard over Chi Chi’s screeching and sat down in defeat hoping he would return to her soon.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay, did you get hurt down there?” Eratan asked as they finally landed in a small clearing miles away from any of the spectators.

“Do you value our alliance?” Vegeta asked him sternly, looking into his face unflinching.

“Of course I do, you know I do”

“Then we have a problem”

“ _What problem_ , Vegeta what are you talking about?”

“This” Vegeta motioned to his injured shoulder “Is the result of your _sister_ attempting to interfere in my affairs, she was down there Eratan – she blocked my path, she _questioned_ by choices as if I were an imbecile incapable of stringing two thoughts together. Do you have any idea how close I was to crushing to death her with my bare hands? I wanted to Eratan – this ends now”

He watched as his old friend signed and looked to the ground, shaking his head.

“She vowed to me that she would keep her distance, which was our agreement – we heard you were coming and she begged me to bring her and I did, thinking that she’d keep her promise. On the way here she asked me to invite you and Bulma to dine with us tonight, I told her it wasn’t a good idea and she got angry but I didn’t think she’d resort to this, I’m sorry”

The remorse and shame or Eratans face was clear; this was not his fault – he had been nothing but a loyal commissary to him since they were children, this was something he hoped would continue as they both grew into leaders and Kings. A good ally was hard to find and he found that in Eratan but Eralla was a liability, one he couldn’t afford.

“I want her off this planet by nightfall tomorrow or I want her head, my admiration for you is the only reason I haven’t taken it already”

It was clear Eratan wasn’t surprised by this demand, perhaps a little disappointed by it but there was no shock on his face.

“I’ll send her home; I value this Vegeta – but she’s my sister and I won’t allow any harm to come to her” Eratan said firmly as he extended his hand to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta nodded and took it in his own, a silent understanding between the two had been formed and he felt himself relax. The pair flew back to the crowd and joined their respective parties – he was greeted by a pair of worried, angry blue eyes and spent the entire journey back being fussed over. She had made several promises to ‘kiss him better’ he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant but he couldn’t wait to find out.

* * *

 


	20. Deeper Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys chapter 20 :)
> 
> Thought I'd include a back story here to fill in any missing info and explain why certain things happened!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far!
> 
> Thanks for reading and i'll try and post chapter 21 as soon as I can :)
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 20 - Deeper Truths

 

“Be honest am I fat?”

“Of course not Chi! You’re beautiful and glowing and perfect and this little bump is perfect too” Bulma said as she rubbed her friends’ small protruding stomach.

“Thanks B, I feel like all I do is eat right now” Chi Chi said as she tucked in to her 4th helping of grilled meat.

Bulma smiled and moved to rub her friends back, so far Chi Chi seemed to be having a normal pregnancy, well normal by Earth’s standards – the increased appetite came the day after they landed, Bardock said it was a good thing and to keep eating as often as she could or wanted to.

Both women were sitting on the ramp of the ship, watching their men train below. Ever since Vegeta got hurt he had been on edge and refused to let her out of his sight – his men surrounding her wasn’t enough apparently. He refused to tell her why; he also refused to tell her where he disappeared to after the challenge and as a result they had fought most of last night and well into this morning. Vegeta was sparring with Kakarot – both men were shirtless and bleeding slightly from small cuts each had caused the other. The large gash on Vegetas’ shoulder was almost completely healed and had turned from a red, bloody open would to a light pink scar in the space of 20 hours. Bardock was sitting with Turles at a table at the bottom of the ramp going through the details of tonight’s challenge, apparently it was a combat challenge – to say the two Saiyans were delighted was an understatement.

“Do you want some more food Chi?” Bulma asked as she watched her friend finish the last of her meal.

“No I’m good for now thanks, we’ll see how long that lasts though” Chi Chi laughed, lying back down on the ramp and sunbathed. Bulma wanted to lie back and join her but she couldn’t relax, the fight with Vegeta had left her with more questions rather than answers and his secrecy didn’t sit well with her.

The area surrounding their ship was quiet enough with plenty of open space for the Saiyans to train, there were trees and wooded areas around them; you couldn’t really see past the trees to any other ships that might be docked nearby but it did allow for the additional privacy that the Saiyans enjoyed. The peacefulness as she watched Vegetas strong muscled back move rhythmically with each strike he took caused her to slip into a day dream and she sat like that for several minutes before two angry, arguing voices could be heard coming towards them.

  

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t going to change anything; you’re going to make the matter worse”

“She’s my lady it’s my right to defend her, besides he doesn’t scare me”

“He _should_ scare you; you’re making a mistake Sutgulv, let’s just turn and go back; trust me it’s the best thing to do”

 

Vegeta could hear Eratan before he could see him, the argument could be heard echoing through the trees and he stopped sparring to watch the two men as they emerged from the clearing. Eratan looked frustrated and distressed, his team mate – looked, well looked pathetic to Vegeta as most of the other competitors did. He watched as the man walked up and stood a foot or two away from him, Eratan stood back shaking his head clearly in objection to whatever this little meeting was about.

“We need to talk” Eratans’ team mate spoke.

Vegeta turned to look at Eratan and raised his eyebrow; he then turned his attention back to the other man and smirked.

“You’re in the presence of a Royal Elite boy, that means you bow and submit to me and _I_ tell _you_ if you’re worthy of my time” he replied, eyeing the man up – he couldn’t be any older than Vegeta was himself; he was a short, broad man with a physic similar to his own in shape although nowhere near as perfectly sculpted and he had long dark grey hair that was braided down his back.

“Unfortunately for you I’m not a weak woman you can bend to your will” The other man replied.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and held his hand out towards Kakarot; who threw a towel in his direction which he caught with ease and began to wipe the sweat from his face and body before tossing it back.

“No you’re a weak _man_ supposedly; of course I couldn’t bend you to my will, you’d break too easily”

“She’s _not_ going; Eralla is _my_ woman; she _will_ stay here with me and you will _not_ touch a single hair on her head do you understand me? I know all about you and the way you manipulated her and I won’t let it happen again”

Vegeta ignored the man’s tantrum and turned to look at Eratan, who had a look of helpless pleading in his eyes and was shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in frustration. Vegeta felt himself grin, he questioned why he wasn’t more annoyed by the display before him but rather amused by it, to think this lowly creature had the stupidity to try and tell the Prince of all Saiyans what he could and could not do was hilarious to him as he laughed in the man’s face.

“What if I threatened to send your woman away? Surely you’d object too if you had any decency about you?”

He didn’t respond instead just smirked in the man’s face once more, pushing him over the edge and causing him to have a very loud meltdown.

“Of course you wouldn’t care, Eralla is a Princess; that _thing”_ He spat pointing up to Bulma “Is nothing more than a worthless, dirty whore perhaps I’ll bend her to my will and break her to teach you not to touch what is mine!” Sutgulv screamed in Vegetas unflinching face.

Everything went silent.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Bulma stood up from the ramp and stared at the man with a look he had never seen on her face before. She looked devastated, her eyes grew shiny and her jaw tensed. He watched as she turned and her eyes briefly met his own before she slowly walked up the ramp to board the ship, her shoulders were slumped and she didn’t look back as she disappeared inside; Kakarots woman stood up and angrily snarled at the man before chasing after Bulma.

Vegeta felt his chest tighten, the look on her face made the pit of his stomach drop as his whole body tensed in anger. He began to see red as the worthless creature continued to speak.

“I told you; you had nothing to worry about Eratan; all it would take was a stern talking to from me to resolve the situ--.”

Vegeta snapped. His right arm shot out like a bolt of lightning and he grabbed his opponent by the jaw, lifted him off the ground with ease and squeezed. The man screamed in pain and grabbed onto Vegetas wrist and arm, clawing, scratching, digging in his nails – Vegeta felt nothing apart from the burning desire to destroy this being and everything he held dear as he felt bones crush under his palm and watched the blood spurt out of his mouth.

“Vegeta stop! If you kill him I’m out of the tournament!” Eratan shouted running up to the attempting to free his team mate from the death grip. Kakarot and Bardock both tried to pull Vegeta off the man to no avail.

“Vegeta let him go!”

Once Vegeta was sure every bone was crushed in his jaw he tossed him through the air with a flick of his wrist and watched as he broke through several trees before hitting the ground with a solid resounding thud. He turned to Eratan and grabbed the man by the front of his training suit and pulled him forward until their noses almost touched.

“Has the chain of command amongst your subjects deteriorated so profusely that you are unable to keep your sister and one pathetic boy in line? Is this the weak leadership display I can expect from you when we’re Kings?” Vegeta said before he pushed his ally away and watched as he stumbled backwards and almost fell, Sutgulv could be heard in the background groaning in agony.

Eratan said nothing, Vegeta watched as he hung his head and silently turned to collect his team mate from the ground and carried him back through the clearing until they both disappeared from view. It had just passed midday; Eratan would have 8 hours or so to remove Eralla from the planet if he wanted her to survive. Still enraged Vegeta flew off, Kakarot in tow to find a secluded area so they could train uninterrupted; not before ordering Bardock to check on Bulma and remain by her side until he returned.

 

* * *

 

Bulma heard a sharp knock at the door and Chi Chi stood to answer it.

“Is Bulma here I’d like to speak with her?” Bardock said as he waited for permission.

“I’m here Bardock; you can come in”

She was sitting at the foot of the bed she shared with Vegeta, wiped her eyes and stood up; she walked over to the small table and sat down at one of the chairs then invited Bardock to do the same.

“Will you be okay if I quickly grab something to eat Bulma?” Chi Chi asked as she hovered at the door.

“Of course Chi, don’t worry about me you go and take your time okay” Bulma smiled at her thoughtful friend and watched as she nodded in response and closed the door behind her with a quiet click. Bulma turned to face Bardock and waited for him to speak; he had concern in his eyes but also looked uncomfortable, like he didn’t want to be there.

“What’s up?” She asked finally after several minutes of silence.

“The man responsible for causing your distress has been dealt with; you will not have to concern yourself with him any longer”

“What happened?”

“I really don’t think you want to know”

“Tell me, please” She whispered as she watched Bardocks face harden.

“Vegeta broke and crushed his jaw, judging by the amount of blood I saw coming from his mouth I’d say he destroyed all of his teeth and severed his tongue in the process”

Bulma subconsciously touched her lips with her finger tips and brushed them down across her jaw as she thought about her partners actions; the alien mans words had hurt her, he didn’t view her as a person but rather an object. Being called a whore didn’t bother her it never had but being called a _thing_ upset her more than she would have liked; it was times like this she wished she had Vegetas thick skin, his resistance to outside stimuli – the opinions of others had zero affect on him and she wished she could say the same for herself.

“Is it true, what he said about Vegeta manipulating Eratan’s sister?” Bulma asked as she watched Bardock lean back in his chair and settle in, although he was expecting it to be a long conversation.

“No, they were young; perhaps too young to be indulging in those kinds’ activities but none the less no, he did not force Eralla nor did he trick her into his bed she went willingly – in fact I believe it was her idea”

“So what happened?”

“We first met the Nemulv people during our first time competing in the Sodulsrom Tournament 11 years ago; although they could not compete with our superior strength we noticed they had other _strengths_ that proved them to be a worthy race; their ability to breathe under water, they can communicate with sea life and order the creatures to obey their commands amongst other traits that give them a small advantage. King Vegeta and King Eram – Eratans’ father, soon struck up an alliance and as a result our children all became close acquaintances, of course we won that tournament and every tournament since then but every year both races would compete and every year the children grew closer and closer until a true _friendship_ for lack of a better word was established especially between the boys, Eralla was often involved but most of the time left behind if I recall” Bulma nodded and encouraged him to continue.

“I think it was our third or fourth tournament, we were woken during the early hours of the morning by King Eram; he was furious and had the King of Planet Muido and the judges from the Galactic Embassy at the ramp of our ship demanding Prince Vegeta be brought forward and punished for raping his daughter. A crime punishable by death on his planet and if we did not hand our young Prince over to him, he would take us to war. It took hours of negation and reasoning to calm the situation down; our King was prepared to go to war with Eram which might upset you to hear would have resulted in their entire planet being wiped out”

“But Vegeta was adamant that every encounter he had ever had with Eralla was consensual and stood his ground against the allegations made against him”

“At least King Vegeta believed him; it must have felt awful being accused of something so terrible” She said, surprised he didn’t tell her.

“Our King didn’t care either way, if Vegeta had taken her against her will King Vegeta wouldn’t have seen it as an issue and would have went to war on principle alone”

“That doesn’t surprise me; obviously you didn’t go to war, so it was resolved?”

“Eralla was caught attempting to sneak into Vegetas’ bedroom; she then told everyone she was carrying his child and tried to force a marriage treaty between our races, clearly she was unaware that Saiyan men have full control in our part of the conception process – after that all her other lies fell apart and the situation was eventually dropped after King Vegeta demanded King Eram beg for his sons forgiveness – which he reluctantly did. The tie between the two Kings was cut at that point but the boys remained friends, Eratan saw reason and through his sisters lies and believed Vegeta; effectively going against his entire race – Vegeta saw that and as a result the tie between the two Princes is stronger than it ever was between the two Kings”

“I had no idea; Vegeta told me that something happened a long time ago but wouldn’t really go into it”

“Anyway I’d say he’s right to want her off the planet by nightfall; only two challenges in and already she’s caused him an injury, Eratan shouldn’t have brought her in the first place, we can only hope that next time he won’t be so naive”

“What do you mean Eralla caused him an injury, caused who an injury?” Bulma asked confused.

“Vegeta, she snuck down into the cavern yesterday – she’s the reason his shoulder was ripped, it’s healed now but still, perhaps I should have a word with the King of Atorica to prevent this sort of situation from happening again”

She had never felt a rage like this; it bubbled up inside of her gut and made her feel ill. Several times she wished she had Vegetas’ nerve, but never before now had she wished for his strength – for the ability to take someone’s life and destroy it without a second thought and the realisation of that truly terrified her to her core. She would kill for him, without hesitation, without remorse if it meant he was safe.

“Where is she now?” Bulma asked him; unable to bring herself to look into his eyes.

“She’s onboard their ship, locked in her room” Bardock replied whilst tinkering with his scouter.

Bulma nodded and leaned back in her chair, a lot could happen between now and nightfall.

* * *

 


	21. A Clean Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys chapter 21 is soo long!! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter; trying to put Bulma is a position of power when she's one of the weakest beings on the planet was a little tricky to come up with but I hope I did her justice, a combination of intelligence and nerve was all it really took!
> 
> Thank you so much for some of the feedback I have received so far! Reading your comments really does make my day!
> 
> I do have a rough idea of what each challenge will be but if any of you have any ideas or anything you hope will happen i'd love to take it into consideration when writing the next few chapters!
> 
> Again thanks so much for reading and as always i'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP :)
> 
> You guys are the best!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 21 - A Clean Break

 

Bulma finally convinced Bardock to leave and let her rest, it took around 20 minutes of reassuring him that she was fine and that she just wanted to shower and sleep before he took the hint and went to check on Chi Chi. After he left she waited around 10 minutes; so she knew for sure he was out of ear shot and opened her door – Turles was standing in his usual spot, he bowed and Bulma noticed he went to speak and she held her finger up to her lips to signal that he should be silent, then motioned with her finger for him to follow her into the bedroom. Once inside she shut the door and turned to face him, his eyebrow was raised but he said nothing; Bulma walked over to him slowly and reached out her hand, he looked confused but did not stop her. Bulma carefully held onto his scouter and removed it from his face; she then walked over to her bathroom and stuffed it down inside her laundry hamper, piling clothes and towels on top before closing it and returning to Turles who was still standing silently in her bedroom.

“I need you to take me somewhere” She whispered.

“No.” Turles whispered back.

“I haven’t even told you where yet”

“Where’s my scouter?”

“I hid it”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t need anyone listening to what I say or knowing where I am, I’m not stupid Turles I know Vegeta spies on me through your Scouter I’ve known for a while”

Bulma watched as Turles face hardened as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

“Where do you want to go?”

“To see Eratan”

“Absolutely not” He said loudly, no longer whispering

“Shhh, I’m not asking to go alone you can come with me”

“What do you need with Eratan?”

“You’ll see when we get there”

“No.”

“Turles what happened to that fun, mischievous young Saiyan who loved getting in trouble and didn’t care who knew it?”

“He grew up”

“I’ll make it worth your while”

“There is nothing you could possibly offer me that would make me want to go against my Prince”

“I’ll make you your own Gravity simulator when we get back to Vegetasei”

Bulma watched as he weighed up the options, his face did not change but his eyes lit up at the prospects of getting stronger; something she knew no Saiyan could resist, he also knew that Bulma and his father had been working on it during their down time so chances were he wouldn’t have to wait too long either.

“You have one hour before we have to return, you will need to cover your hair and face and we will need to get our story straight before we come back”

“You just leave everything to me Turles, don’t worry” She winked before running to her closet and took out a large hooded coat and a small bag she hung over her shoulder as she pulled the cloak over her head concealing it beneath, Turles lead her through the ship – in the opposite direction of the ramp.

“Where are we going?” She whispered from underneath her cloak.

“Bulma you’ve gotten to know my family pretty well over the last 2 years” He whispered back, pulling her through several doors and down into the bottom levels of the ship “Kakarot inherited my Fathers strength; Raditz my Fathers nerve – who do you think got his brains?” He said as they finally reached a lower corner of the ship, she watched as he leaned down and popped open a hatch and crawled out; Bulma followed suit and crawled out after – they were standing at the back of the ship, next to a dense over growth of weeds and other plant life. Turles put his finger to his lip and motioned for her to silently follow him, they crept slowly almost feather like away from the ship until they were far enough away to be heard.

“Can’t we just fly there?” Bulma asked

“No, they’ll sense my Ki and follow us – we have to walk from here it’s not far”

She nodded and followed him closely; it was starting to get dark and most people were either away training or had returned to their ships to eat, tonight’s challenge was taking place at midnight – meaning she had a few hours before her absence would go unnoticed, and a few hours before Eralla had to be off the planet.

 

* * *

 

The Nemulv’s ship was partially submerged in a small lake about ¾ of a mile away from the Saiyans’. It was a large, flat, circular craft that reminded her of a picture she saw of a UFO in a book back on Earth, their ramp was open and Bulma went to enter before Turles pulled her back and hid behind a tree nearby, still concealing his Ki.

“You can’t just walk onboard an alien ship Bulma, we need to be smart about this – If I remember correctly Eratans quarters are at the back of the ship; I’m going to lift you up onto the roof and then climb up after but you have to be quiet and walk softly do you understand me?” He said as she nodded in response, Bulma watched as Turles scouted the area then quickly picked her up with ease and walked her up to the ship then lightly tossed her onto the roof. She landed on her ass and watched as he appeared next to her gracefully; they then silently – or as silently as Bulma could manage before Turles gave in and picked her up, walked to the opposite end of the ship. The very back end of the craft was submerged in water and Bulma vaguely wondered how they would get inside when Turles halted his movement and stood silently still holding her in his arms.

“He’s directly below us” Turles whispered into her ear.

“How do you know for sure without your scouter?” She asked.

“I’ve known Eratan since I was a boy Bulma, I know his energy” He replied.

“Uh Turles?”

The voice startled them as Turles spun on his heel to face its owner and saw Eratan holding a hatch open above his head looking up at them.

“What are you doing up there?”

“We um.. we came to see you”

“There is a front entrance you know?” Eratan replied trying to see who Turles was holding.

“It seemed easier this way”

“Why?”

Turles placed Bulma down gently and she pulled off her hood. Eratans eyes went wide but he nodded and signalled for the two visitors to drop through the open hatch, Turles went first then stood at the bottom to help Bulma down. Once she was safely inside the hatch closed above them, the area went dark and Bulma held on tightly to Turles and walked along with him – she couldn’t see where they were going until Eratan opened a door and lead them inside. It was clear they were standing in his bedchamber and Eratan pulled out a seat for Bulma to sit down and then sat in the seat opposite her. Turles stood by the door and Bulma felt his eyes on her; she had come to trust Turles a great deal over the past 2 years, apart from Vegeta he was the only other Saiyan she spent a great deal of time with and they had formed a small alliance in that time. On several occasions she had covered for him in situations where they knew Vegeta would be furious, tonight was his turn to return the favour. She could only hope he would cover for her too.

 

* * *

 

 

“I take it Vegeta doesn’t know you’re here?” Eratan asked eyeing up the two.

“No and we’d like to keep it that way” Bulma said, unclipping her coat from around her shoulders but not removing it completely.

“Well if he comes bursting through the door I’m pleading ignorance” Eratan smirked at her, he still had a suspicious glint in his eye but Bulma was expecting that.

“Me too” Turles said crossing his arms and glaring at her “You have 40 minutes left”.

“I’ll take the blame I promise; Turles can I have a minute alone with Eratan?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal” He said shaking his head

“What I need to talk to him about is _delicate_ ” She cringed at the word “can you please stand outside, you can keep the door open slightly if it makes you feel better but please, just do this for me”

Turles glanced from Bulma to Eratan and stared at him sternly, a silent warning maybe? Bulma wasn’t sure but she saw Eratan nod to Turles and watched as he reluctantly opened the door and walked outside, he left it cracked slightly. Bulma let out a breath and looked back at Eratan, now that she was here she wasn’t sure where to begin – but before she could he spoke up.

“I’m sorry about Sutgulv; his words and actions were out of line – you should never have been subjected to that kind of behaviour from one of my men”

“It’s not your fault, besides from what I heard Vegeta took care of it; how is he?”

“Fortunately for us the Atorics have great doctors so he’s still able to compete tonight, they were able to partially repair his jaw and replace some of his teeth but they couldn’t save his tongue”

Bulma nodded to the man before her, she didn’t really know what to say about Sutgulv since she wasn’t really sorry that Vegeta had hurt him.

“I know about what happened; between Vegeta and your sister. Bardock told me everything”

She watched as he nodded – like he was expecting this, despite how uncomfortable he looked.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” She continued, resting her hands on her knee.

The surprise on his face couldn’t be missed and Bulma realised that this was probably the first time someone had taken his thoughts and feelings about the situation into account.

“It must have been awful being stuck in the middle like that and I can’t even imagine how difficult and frustrating it must be now being dragged back into it again, I’m sorry”

Bulma watched as the man before her let out a shaky breath, as if he had been holding it for a while and nodded to her; he looked to be deep in through but also a little relieved.

“Have you ever had a difficult decision to make?” He asked her leaning forward slightly in his chair.

She thought carefully for a moment and shook her head.

“Honestly, no”

“Really?”

“Really, my life can be split into two halves; before Vegeta and with Vegeta, and all the major decisions in my life have always been made for me” She shrugged; her heart sank slightly at the thought.

“What was your life like before Vegeta?”

“It was good, happy; my Father, he was the smartest man I ever knew and he created a tech empire worth billions; he was an inventor and a scientist and a doctor and an engineer and had his heart set on making our world a better place and I was his heir; I was being trained and coached to take over when he was ready to slow down - it was already decided for me” She nodded in remembrance.

“Was he taken as a slave too?”

“Ahh no, he and my Mother both .. _passed_ trying to save me” She smiled sadly at him.

“I’m sorry” He nodded “And your life with Vegeta?”

“Happy, _easy;_ for lack of a better term” She laughed

“I can’t imagine you want for very much” He smirked

“No I don’t; I’m lucky – he’s a great man”

Eratan hesitated but eventually nodded in response.

“Hopefully one day we can all be good men too” He replied

Bulma smiled and nodded; she knew Vegeta wasn’t a _good_ man but he was getting there, she could see it even if no one else could.

“I’d like to see your sister” She said, finally getting to the point.

"That’s not a good idea; she’s, well she’s not in a good place at the moment”

“Look; this decision you have to make I can’t even begin to fathom how hard it must be, but maybe you don’t have to make it alone”

“Bulma she’s refusing to eat, refusing to talk to anyone; she told me if I send her away she’ll kill herself. I’m no angel believe me, I have seen and done things that would make you question my sanity but I couldn’t live with her death on my conscience. She may not be a _good woman_ either Bulma but she’s my sister”

“Give me 10 minutes with her, that’s all I’m asking and then I’ll go and it’ll be like I was never here and maybe I’ll get through to her who knows but it’s worth a shot right? It might save her life Eratan” She said looking into his eyes unflinching.

“And you’re not planning on hurting her?” He asked eyeing her up; clearly debating on whether or not he thought it was a good idea.

“I won’t touch a single hair on her head, I promise”

Eratan stared at her for a long moment and nodded; there was concern in his eyes but Bulma guessed he had nothing to lose at this point. She watched as he stood and motioned for her to follow, which she did – pulling on her hood once more and buttoning her coat as he lead her out the door; Turles followed suit and walked behind her, she wasn’t sure how much of their conversation he had heard but he made no objection as they were walked through the halls of the alien ship and to a door that looked to be bolted shut.

“Listen to me Bulma, you have 10 minutes and I mean 10 minutes. If you go in there you go knowing the danger you’re putting yourself in; this room is soundproofed we won’t hear you scream if you need help” Eratan said as he began unlocking the door.

“I understand” She nodded and kept her head down as she walked inside the dark room before Turles could say anything and heard the heavy door close and lock behind her.

The room was dimly lit and in a state of disarray; it was obvious that most if not all of the furniture had been thrown against the walls; broken glass and a variety of different objects lay at her feet as she scanned the room. She was sitting up on the bed; staring silently at Bulma. She didn’t say a word; didn’t blink once, she looked deranged and Bulma squeezed her small bag tightly under the cloak she was wearing before removing her hood to give Eralla a full view of who was standing before her. Bulma’s heart was beating through her chest as she watched Eralla’s eyes narrow and the corners of her lips turn down in disgust.

“Where is he?” Eralla asked; the soft voice she had once heard had all but vanished and in its place a rough, deep voice no doubt strained from screaming; now the soundproofing made sense.

“In our bed, he’s waiting for me” Bulma lied, smirking at the woman who bared her teeth in response.

“I suppose you think you’re clever?”

Bulma smirked and gently reached in her small bag without looking suspicious and held onto a small device tightly with her left hand, one of the things she noticed about Eralla when they first met was the collar she had on; It was similar to her old one, the one she wore before Vegeta had made her his woman and gifted her with the necklace she wore today. Working on the gravity simulator with Bardock had given her a lot of time to think about the effects of gravity; and how one might use it to their advantage, the obvious thought being that Vegeta could use it to train and become stronger, her second – more secretive thought was she could use it to protect herself, if she ever needed to.

“It takes a lot of intelligence and imagination to keep a Saiyan Prince on his toes; not that you’d know of course. Now, you might think you were locked away in this room to protect others from you but you’re wrong”

She watched as Eralla stood from the bed, walking across the mounds of broken objects and stopped to faced her; she had a crazy look on her face and started to laugh.

“Well do tell me Bulma; why was I locked away against my will and separated from _my_ Prince?” She asked as she slowly started to close the gap between them.

“To protect you from me”

Bulma pushed the top button on her small device and watched as Eralla was dragged to the floor by her neck; her legs were tucked under her and her hands reached up to attempt to pull the collar off. The device Bulma had connected it to Erallas neckpiece worked almost like a remote control and she used it to add 30% more gravity to the collar; Eralla was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it.

“What the fuck did you do!?” Eralla screamed trying to get free “Eratan! Eratan help me!”

“You asked me a moment ago if I thought I was clever, no; I’m not clever. I’m a fucking genius” Bulma said and she walked and stood above the other woman, who now had stopped trying to pull off the collar and was attempting to grab and claw at Bulma instead. Bulma caught her wrist with ease and held it tightly; Eralla screamed and called out for her brother once more.

“If you had taken any time at all to get to know me Eralla instead of trying to take what’s mine you would know just how smart I truly am, did you know I was trained as a doctor before the age of 15?” Bulma asked before increasing the gravity to 60% and putting her device back in her bag so that both her hands were free, the collar started to dig into the floor resulting in Erallas air way being partially blocked; if it wasn’t for her gills it would be cut off completely.

“I did everything from open heart surgery to tending to small cuts and grazes but my absolute favourite was setting a fracture, taking the bone” Bulma said as she squeezed tightly against the thumb on Erallas right hand “and resetting it back into place, but of course you can only do that if the bone is broken or dislocated” Bulma smiled softly as she softened her grip on the other womans thumb; before pulling it backwards and snapping it out of place – resulting in a muffled agonising scream from Erallas as her face turned a dark shade of green and her eyes watered and spilled down her cheeks. Bulma quickly popped the bone back into place resulting in another sharp cry from the woman below and moved onto the next finger on Erallas hand.

“I have 6 more minutes before that door opens and I return to Vegeta” She said as she snapped the index finger next before resetting it back into place once more and moved onto the middle finger, at this point Eralla was choking her screams out “You’re going to leave this planet Eralla” Bulma said as she broke the next finger and then popped it back into place before moving onto the next “You’re going to leave and never return; you’re going to forget about me and Vegeta and everything that happened here today” After breaking and resetting the last finger on Erallas hand she moved to her wrist and snapped it out of place; she could hear the chocked out sobs and pleading and knew that if she had a little more air she would be begging for Bulma to stop. She didn’t.

“Your brother is a good man Eralla” After resetting her wrist Bulma moved to hold her elbow then dislocated it; she watched as the womans eye’s rolled into the back of her head before she popped it back into place, and then dislocated it again “You’re going to tell him that going home is a good idea and wish him luck before you do.” Bulma clicked the socket back into place before letting go of her arm completely and she watched as it dropped to the floor lifelessly. Bulma walked around the woman and picked up her other arm and spent several minutes copying the same process on the left as she had on the right. Eralla wasn’t begging; wasn’t screaming, her eyes started to budge as she silently lay and had her body broken and reset over and over again before Bulma dropped her left arm and looked over her.

“And if you refuse” Bulma said as she took the device out of her purse once more and clicked the opposite button; causing a reversed affect and watched as Eralla raised up in the air by her collar and Bulma pushed her until she was hovering over the bed – then disconnected the device and watched as Eralla dropped onto the mattress, gasping for air and wailing at the top of her lungs; unable to lift her arms “I will find you; and I will break you all over again do you understand me?”

Before the other woman could answer the door opened behind Bulma and Eratan walked in, he looked at his sister and then again to Bulma.

“Eralla are you okay, what happened?” He said as he walked between the two and looked his sister over; everything seemed to be in order.

“We just talked some things out didn’t we Eralla? And I didn't touch a single hair as promised” Bulma said smiling at the hysterical woman.

“I want to go home Eratan, please send me home; please” Eralla cried as her brother sat down on the edge of the bed to comfort her. The look of relief on his face was clear.

“Of course; I’ll go get a ship ready now okay, I’ll send the maid in to help you pack, We’ll get you home don’t worry” He said as he kissed her head and walked Bulma out the door; she didn’t look back before he closed it behind them.

“Bulma, I don't know what you said but thank you” He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I knew I could get her to see things my way, anyway we better go; I’ll see you at tonight’s challenge” Bulma smiled as she and Turles made their way quickly out of the alien ship; they had just under 10 minutes before the hour deadline was up and Turles wasted no time in picking her up and running back with her before anyone noticed they were gone. They made it back up the hatch and through the ship to her room; she had only just hung her coat and bag back up into her closet when Vegeta walked through the door.

He looked them both over then raised his eyebrow at Turles.

“Where’s your scouter?” He asked removing his chest plate and dropping it to the floor.

Turles face dropped slightly and Bulma quickly interjected.

“Oh that was me, I was, you know working on the gravity simulator and was researching the effects gravity has on water and Turles was standing next to me, uh to make sure I was safe and he got wet and I dried it off for him I just left it in the bathroom” She quickly walked to the adjoining room and raked through her hamper quickly to find it and brought it back through and handed it back to Turles. “We must have just forgot about it” She smiled.

She watched as Vegeta eyed them up and down for what felt like a lifetime before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to remove his armour.

The pair sighed silently in relief and Bulma winked at her accomplice.

“What are you still doing here Turles?” Vegeta asked as he peeled off his training suit.

Turles nodded and bowed to them both before quickly leaving the room, Vegeta then sauntered up to his woman and pulled her into his embrace; he kissed her softly before tearing her summer dress up the back and tossing it over his head behind him.

“First I crushed a man’s jaw to smithereens’ then I dislocated Kakarots knee; today has been a good day” He said grinning, as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom; Bulma laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“You know I’ve dislocated someone’s elbow before”

* * *

 


	22. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 :)
> 
> Guys this story has over 3000 hits and I’m honestly so grateful to everyone who took time to read it!
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter I’ve written so far, writing out this challenge was pretty difficult if I’m being honest so hopefully it comes across okay, I’d love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Chapter 23 will be a none challenge chapter and will include some Bulma and Vegeta adult situations and I’ll get it up as soon as I can!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 22 - Challenge Accepted

 

“You’re really going to put that thing on right after we have sex, you’re still sweating” Bulma panted as she sat up and watched Vegeta clip his scouter into place and glare back at her from his position on their bed.

“I’m checking something”

Bulma was about to ask what, when she felt a vibration beneath her and instinctively held onto Vegetas’ arm as a loud rumbling noise passed over top of them.

“Was that her ship taking off?” Bulma asked, lying back down and resting her head of his chest.

“Yes”

“Well you got the answer you were looking for so you can take it off and start paying attention to me again” She grinned tracing her fingers across his hard abdomen. She heard him scoff in disagreement.

“Just because a ship takes off does not mean she’s onboard”

She wasn’t looking at his face but could hear him push the buttons on the side of his eyepiece; they stayed like that for several minutes before he sighed and relaxed back into the mattress, clipping off the scouter and placing it back onto the bedside table. 

“She’s gone”

Bulma turned her head to look up at him, when she did she noticed he had an uneasy look on his face; his eyebrows furrowed as he stared up to the ceiling in deep thought.

“What’s wrong?” Bulma asked as she reached her hand up and stroked his cheek.

“I did not expect her to go so easily”

“But you’re happy she’s gone right?”

“Of course, but it would be stupid of me to not be somewhat suspicious of her; she is a difficult woman it is _uncharacteristic_ of her to be sent away so willingly”

“Well you said it yourself she’s gone so, let’s not look this gift horse in the mouth” She replied leaning over, kissing him softly hoping he wouldn’t probe any further.

“And I’m supposed to know what that means?” He said smirking up at her; pulling her on top until she was straddling his waist.

“It’s an Earth expression; basically means don’t question the value of a gift – just be happy you received it in the first place”

She watched him nod thoughtfully as he stroked her thighs up and down.

“And what is a horse?”

 “It’s an animal” She laughed “Human’s domesticated them thousands of years ago and if you could tame one you could ride it; they were used in battle and cross country travel amongst other things”

“I thought Earthlings were a peaceful race?”

“We were, for a few hundred years before it was destroyed; but our history before that is littered with war and genocide – we learnt from those mistakes”

“Geno-what?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

“Genocide, it’s a word we used to describe um; deliberately wiping out and killing an entire group or race of people”

“Huh, we don’t have a word for that – _genocide_ , I like it” He nodded in approval.

“You start to like it less and less when it happens to your own race trust me” She shook her head, climbing off of him and getting up from the bed angrily to storm across to the bathroom; suddenly feeling the urge to go shower, again.

She felt him behind her; he softly took her wrist in his strong hand and spun her around to face him, he raised her chin up so she could look at him. His face was hard and expressionless like it usually was but she saw the twinkle of regret in his eyes, it was minuscule and if you blinked you would have missed it but it was there; however fleeting.

“Come back to bed” It was more of an order than a request but before she could think of a rebuttal her legs had already started to carry her across the room and soon she was on her back; his gigantic frame above her – kissing her lips softly as his tail wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand down to meet his groin, she couldn’t help but grin. This was the closest thing to an apology she would ever receive from Vegeta and even though it irked her to know that he would never say the words, she couldn’t deny how sweet it tasted.

 

* * *

 

“Do I have to watch you fight?” She asked him as those infernal buggies carted them off to the arena for the third challenge.

“You don’t _have_ to woman you _get_ to, you should feel honoured” He said smirking; at least it was dark, they were hovering approximately 35 foot off the ground so he knew that no one could see his tail stroke her thigh under the cover of nightfall.

“I’ve only ever seen you train with Kakarot and the other Saiyans; I’ve never watched you actually fight an opponent, what if you get hurt?” The concern in her voice was unnecessary, he was the strongest being on this planet and if he got hurt then it was due to his own failings; each scar on his body was a lesson and if he was to receive another he would take it without hesitation.

“There is no strength without pain; if I am lucky enough to be injured during this battle it will only make my victory all the more glorious”

He watched as she stared at him for a long moment and shook her head, he didn’t expect her to understand. They had around 15 minutes before they would arrive; this challenge wasn’t entirely clear. He assumed the first two were to weed out any weak and unworthy competitors but there were still 18 Planets in the running; hopefully tonight that number would be significantly lower, or at least it would be if he had any say in it – a death meant an automatic disqualification of a team. Clearly if this were a combat challenge the goal was simple, kill as many opponents as you can – don’t get killed in the crossfire; easy.

“I hope there isn’t a rematch against you and Eratans’ team mate”

“A rematch would suggest that he was somewhat participant in the first match” He scoffed “I would avoid competing against Eratan if I could help it” He wasn’t sure what made him admit that, It wasn’t a conversation he particularly wanted to have but he knew Bulma wouldn’t let it lie so there was no going back.

“Why, are you frightened of him?” She asked, leaning forward rub his thigh.

“Of course not!” He snorted, what a ridiculous statement, scared of Eratan was she mad? “If we were to fight, Eratan would most certainly lose and be out of the tournament; I hoped he would at least make it to the semi final”

“Is he strong, would he beat the other competitors?”

“Can he compete with a Saiyan? No. Is he stronger than the other competitors? He’s up there – there is no point speculating at this point we’ll just have to wait and see”

He was ready for a combat challenge; the first two were child’s play even with the minor setback cause by Eralla. Water might have been Eratans speciality but an arena was his domain; he knew they would all marvel upon his magnificence and tremble before him. The urge to destroy and dominate was slowly rising up within him as his true Saiyan instinct started to kick in and he knew not even the gods could save his enemies tonight.

 

* * *

   
They had finally arrived; he and Kakarot were forced to leave their women behind at the entrance with Bardock and Turles – he had also allowed a few of his other men to attend; he knew for sure that Eralla was gone but better to be safe than sorry, only the competitors were allowed past the gate. They were lead down a cobbled path, tall brick walls at either side of them and the only light that could be seen was the flicker of fire coming from the lanterns positioned every couple of feet along the walls. It was eerily silent; he could only see as far as the backs of his competitor’s heads as they walked before him.

They walked the path for several minutes before it opened up into a giant enclosure, he looked up and could see hundreds of spectators all lit up by the light of the moon and seated around the arena high above the ground; a couple competitors had bumped into him due to lack of light which resulted in him knocking several of them to the floor as a warning. Whispering broke out amongst the men as his superior sight adjusted to his surroundings; just over a foot and a half away Eratan and his team mate – who was sporting a large bandage on his jaw that wrapped around his head were standing silently. As if he could read Vegetas mind his old ally looked right at him and held up two fingers; a silent salute, Vegeta nodded, acknowledging the gesture and stood silently with Kakarot. It felt like a year had passed before the whispering died down and the arena lit up in a blazing inferno. The sudden appearance of light caused several competitors to turn their heads and shield their eyes; a large choir of gasps could be heard from the spectators surrounding them as Vegeta studied the display before him – approximately ¼ of a mile in front were 2 starting lines, he could only see a few feet behind them but he saw what appeared to be spears, or some form of sharp, pointed metal instrument; every inch of the area was covered in them, at least the areas as far as his eye could see were.

The King of Atorica’s voice brought him out of his trance, he was standing at a podium; up where the spectators were sitting – looking down at the competitors.

“Gentlemen, Welcome to the third challenge of the Sodulsrom Tournament; I feel I must warn you that this particular challenge is not for the faint hearted – although we can only hope that you will all make it through safely; we cannot guarantee this. This will be your only opportunity to back out of the challenge and forfeit the tournament because once those doors are closed” He said pointing at both entrances to the challenge “They will remain closed until the 4 hour bell rings; anyone who wishes to leave may do so, now”

The crowd went silent, all the men looked around at each other; Vegeta eyed up several competitors and watched as the weaker creatures broke out in a sweat and he smirked in their faces.  

“We truly do have the bravest men in the galaxy before us; gentlemen for this challenge you will be split into two groups, in each arena there is a total of 4 boxes - the 8 teams who find a box and walk out holding them will move onto the next challenge” The king of Atorica cleared his throat and hesitated slightly before continuing uncomfortably “boxes can be reclaimed by other competitors within those 4 hours by any means necessary, anything goes within these arenas gentlemen; this is not only a fight for victory but potentially a fight for your lives and you go in there knowing you may not return”.

Vegeta wasn’t moved by his speech but he knew the gravity of the small King’s words and could see the terror and realisation on the other competitors faces as it dawned on them.

It only took a few minutes for the men to be separated into two groups of 9 teams, the Saiyans and the Nemulvs were in the same group. They all lined up before the start line and Vegeta realised it was a perfect opportunity to make his position to the other competitors clear.

“I don’t give a damn about the 3 other boxes; tear each other to shreds fighting for them if you must but be warned; any being who even looks at the box within my possession will suffer a fate worse than death” the 7 other teams paled and they shifted uncomfortably as they nodded in response, Eratan however had other ideas.

“That goes for our box too; unless you want the Saiyans to rip you apart you’ll leave it alone” He grinned as Vegeta shook his head and Kakarot laughed, the other competitors said nothing but continued to avert their gaze and Vegeta vaguely wondered if they believed him. There was no introduction; no last well wishes of luck before the starting bell rang and the competitors entered their respective arenas – the large metal doors closing behind them. 

 

* * *

 

 The Saiyans soared through the blanket of spikes and spears with ease; it was a tight squeeze for the broad Prince and just as he turned to warn Kakarot he heard an ear piercing scream come from below him. One of the Thnalovs from the Planet Aapsevn had become impaled on a spike; it had torn through the flesh of one of his thighs and was imbedded through the bone – his team mate desperately trying to ease it out as the man continued to groan and cry out in agony.

“Kakarot it’s tight up a head move with caution”

His lieutenant nodded in response as they carefully manoeuvred through the spikes surrounding them, there was not a single area that he could see that was not covered; he spotted a small opening up high and they made their way to it; as far as he could see there were no boxes in this area but he wanted to be certain. Vegeta paused in mid air and scanned his eyes over every surface available.

“Did you hear that?” Kakarot asked him, looking around cautiously.

“Hear what, what do you hear?” Vegeta asked eyeing up his tall comrade.

“Like metal on metal, you don’t hear it?” Kakarot scanned the ground “Look, down there” He pointed to the bottom of the arena next to sealed entrance; the spikes had begun to spin and grind against each other. The noise got louder as more and more spikes began to move; they watched as the grinding metal spears made their way closer and closer to the impaled Thnalov who at this point was screaming hysterically for help as his team mate pulled him by his arms. But they were too late, the Saiyans and other competitors watched as the man’s lower body was crushed and ground to mince before their eyes; his team mate desperately pulling at the arms of the screaming man to try save him but only prolonged his suffering as the creatures torso detached from his body as he hung in the air by his arms lifeless with his innards torn apart dangling below. His team mate dropped what was left of the body from fear or despair Vegeta did not know and they watched as the metal consumed him; a bloody lump of meat grinding into nothing where he landed.

All the competitors were motionless looking at the flesh of their lost opponent grinding away when Vegeta realised the spikes had slowly started to move towards them.

“Fuck, Kakarot move, now!” He said as he turned and made his way to the tiny opening; it was only just big enough to crawl through and you would be cut there was no preventing that but Vegeta knew they had to make it through before the spikes surrounding it began to spin. The difficult part was getting his wide shoulders through, his armour shielded him from most of the spikes but he received a few cuts on his the tops of his arms and his forehead as well as a nick across his left ear as he eased his way through; Kakarot went next and managed to chop off a small piece of hair in the process. Vegeta looked back and waited for Eratan, he could hear the other competitors shout to hurry up with an urgent panic in their voices; as 5 other teams made it through the opening then Sutgulv could be seen pulling his way through, a large cut on his forehead oozing blackish blood down the side of his face soaking the bandage he wore but he made it through and then Eratan who climbed through the hole with ease after watching the others before him. He had just pulled his legs through and escaped the cave of metal spikes when the screams of the remaining competitors echoed through the opening, their blood soaked arms reaching through the hole as they desperately tried to climb through but after a few seconds the sounds of squishing flesh and grinding steel replaced all sound of life. They had only been in the Arena for approximately 30 minutes and already they were down to 7 teams.

“We need to keep moving Kakarot, we need to find a box” His team mate nodded and the two Saiyans moved on from the first room, the others eventually followed after the shock of what they had just witnessed started to wear off.

They made their way down a dimly lit corridor before it opened out into a large empty room with no floor, Vegeta couldn’t tell how deep it went; there was another door at the opposite side of the room but it all seemed too easy; fly across the room and make your way through the door? There had to be a catch, he and Kakarot stood at the edge of the room as the other competitors caught up with them.

“What are you thinking?” Eratan asked from his side.

“This is too easy” Kakarot replied and Vegeta nodded in response, they had to test this somehow to see which was the smarted and safest course of action; there was only one thing to do, someone was going to have to go first. Vegeta turned to the other competitors and smirked.

“One of you is going to make your way across this room, I don’t care who but you have 30 seconds to decide before I pick at random and start tossing” He said glaring at the weaker men, they all paled and shook their heads; pushing one another towards him refusing to volunteer “Weaklings” He spat as he grabbed a small rakish creature with purple freckled skin and pointed ears.

“What’s your name boy?”

“A- Acab” The man said trembling under his hand.

“It was nice knowing you Acab” Vegeta said before tossing the man effortlessly through the air into the centre of the room, lucky the man could fly and was hovering over the giant hole below him.

“What can you see boy?” Vegeta shouted across the room as he watched the man turn in the air to glance at the surrounding area.

“N-nothing, there’s nothing here it’s completely empt--.”

The same spikes from the first challenge flew up through the air from the dark pit below and down from the roof above impaling him where he flew, blood poured from his mouth when a spear pieced his throat and travelled through his skull, dead hollow eyes stared back at the remaining competitors as they stared at the scene before them.

“Acab NO!” his team mate screamed as Eratan grabbed onto the grieving man to hold him back.

Vegeta noticed the spears begin to retract.

“Kakarot quick, time it” The tall man nodded.

“Acab no” The smaller alien sobbed loudly as he dropped to the floor; disturbing Vegeta’s train of thought.

“Silence fool, pull yourself together unless you want to be next – I need to think!” Vegeta said pulling the man up from the ground by the scruff of his neck.

“28 seconds so far Vege--.” Suddenly the ground and the ceiling crashed towards each other; they could briefly see the mangled corpse of Acab before the two surfaces met in the middle and crushed what was left of him to a pulp. They all stood motionless as the walls separated and the room returned to the way they found it. Approximately 30 seconds later the spikes reappeared and the circuit repeated itself.

“How far away is the exit of this room?” Kakarot asked.

“50-60 foot maybe it’s hard to tell from here”

He knew the walls closing in on them wouldn’t kill the Saiyans, in fact he was positive he could crumble them easily enough but being impaled would slow him down significantly so he had to be smart about it.

When the Spikes reappeared he sent a Ki blast through the room, hoping it would melt the metal but it had no effect; they must be made of titachroman – the same metal they used to make spacecrafts.

 When they disappeared and the walls crashed back together Vegeta drew his fist back and punched the wall before him as hard as he could, the whole room shook and he watched as the stone slowly started to fall and crumble away; parts of the walls became loose and the ceiling fell down before them. The stone ledge they were standing on shifted beneath their feet and collapsed downwards.

“What did you do Saiyan?” One of the competitors screamed, Vegeta assumed the being could not fly and smirked.

“I didn’t see anyone else attempt to find a way out of here you worthless fool” He shouted back as pieces of stone fell down on his shoulders and back.

The spikes appeared before them once more “Kakarot as soon as they disappear we fly, destroy anything in your way” Kakarot nodded and braced himself, 30 seconds later the spikes retracted and the two Saiyans sped across the room, bursting through falling rock as quickly as they could; they had just made it onto the ledge before the spikes reappeared and they heard a sharp, muffled cry of pain.

Vegeta looked back and saw Eratan just behind him helping Sutgulv whose ankle had been impaled, the spikes disappeared and his ally gathered up his injured team mate and pulled him through the door. Neither Saiyan nor the Nemulvs looked back to the other competitors before continuing through the arena as the screams of their competitors echoed behind them.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, there’s not a chance in hell my Father could have survived that let alone this!” Eratan shouted into the room, Sutgulvs arm around his shoulder to keep the weight off his injured ankle.

“Are those?” Kakarot asked, backing away from the enclosure slightly

“Yes” Vegeta replied; grimacing at the sight before him. Every surface of the room from top to bottom was crawling with Eracudnamk beetles; small winged insects that could eat through flesh in a matter of seconds until you were nothing but a pile of bones; they were once used as a form of torture on many planets and Vegeta could remember watching his Father throw traitors and enemies to them as a boy.

The 3 other teams that somehow survived had joined them at the entrance and one man broke down.

“I can’t fucking do this anymore, these things should be illegal what the fuck are they playing at!” He sobbed, broken.

“We should behave like the beetles, divide and conquer” Kakarot said over the shell shocked competitors wails.

“Explain” Vegeta replied.

“Look, we can’t just blast them because we know that when they’re severed or broken they multiply; all of us have to do this” Kakarot said as he grabbed the front of the crying mans armour and pulled him forward “Including you, do you want to get out of here alive?” The man nodded silently and Kakarot let him go.

“We need to work in rounds; our Ki and energy is stronger so Vegeta we need to go second because once they multiply there will be thousands if not millions of them swarming; Eratan do you and your team mate think you can take the first round, it doesn’t have to be a strong blast but it does have to cover the entire room?”

Vegeta and Eratan stared at the tall man wordlessly; Vegeta had known Kakarot since the day he was born and he could honestly say his oldest and most trusted ally never ceased to surprise him; how the dense fool came up with that Vegeta had no idea but nodded in agreement.

“We can do it” Eratan replied “Sutgulv can take the lower left I’ll cover the rest” He nodded.

“And you all need to take care of any stragglers; they’re attracted to light so they will come towards us but if they get on you; you’re as good as dead” Kakarot said to the remaining competitors who nodded in response; all in agreement of the task ahead.

“Kakarot how do you know so much about Eracudnamk beetles?” Eratan asked sitting Sutgulv down on the ledge they were standing on.

“My father made me dissect one, one time and write an essay on its anatomy when I was a boy after he caught me eating the specimens in his lab” He shrugged.

“We don’t have time for this, Eratan get in position” Vegeta snapped; he saw firsthand what these creatures could do – the sooner they were destroyed the better.

“On the count of three you two are going to blast the entire room for as long as you can; when you can’t go on any longer you signal to us and get the hell out of the way do you understand?”

Their old ally looked to his team mate then back to them and nodded; Vegeta braced himself as Eratan and Sutgulv began to power up, it only took a minute or so before a blinding beam of light shot our their palms as they let loose on the insects; all of whom were flying towards the light clearly mesmerised by its aura. The sound of scuttling legs and tiny fluttering wings reached his ears as he prepared to take over.

“I’m losing it!” Eratan shouted over the blast “I’ve got about 30 seconds left” He said baring his teeth, putting his all into the power beam.

“Okay now!!” Eratan screamed as he moved back dragging Sutgulv out the way of the two Saiyans who unloaded an immense array of power over the swarming, multiplying beetles. Vegeta couldn’t see past the beam of pure light emanated from his powerful hand and could only hope it was strong enough to destroy all of those revolting creatures.

“It’s not working we need more energy” Kakarot roared.

Vegeta gave everything he had, this couldn’t be how it ended; he would find the box, he would escape this maze of suffering, he would win the tournament, he would become King, he would become a Legendary Super Saiyan, he would; he squeezed his eyes closed, he would return to _her_. No; he refused to give in, summoning every shred of power he had left in his soul he roared loudly at the top of his lungs as several beetles landed on his skin, biting through his armour and into the flesh below.

“Galick Gun!”

The room filled with a light red glow, he couldn’t hear, couldn’t see past the ray of burning light that filled the room and shook the ground below him. As his body gave out and his Ki well and truly spent - the light died down and they could see the room before them, it was empty aside from a few small piles of dust where the beetles once lay. Vegeta had to use his fingers to dig into the wounds on his arm and chest to remove the beetles that had already started to burrow into his skin; he burned them in his palm while he caught his breath.

“You, you saved us” One of the aliens said from behind his team mate, clearly attempting to shield himself; coward.

“Let’s go” He said to Kakarot as they walked through the now empty room, Eratan helped Sutgulv up and through the door as the four men lead the way. The next room was filled with snow, large icicles hung from the ceiling and the four boxes could be seen clearly at the top of an altar at the other side of the room.

“Kakarot take care of those” He said motioned up at the ceiling, the tall man nodded and flew up to the roof, melting the ice as he went.

With his remaining energy Vegeta flew across the room and picked up a box, he waited silently for a few minutes and when nothing happened he exhaled and relaxed as Kakarot joined him; they both smirked and nodded to one another. This challenge was difficult, he would never admit it but it tested him and he couldn’t have done it without his ally by his side.

As the other competitors made their way across the room, Eratan quickly leaned Sutgulv against the the cold table and grabbed a box, there were 5 teams left and only 4 boxes; this did not go unnoticed by the Etnebs from planet Zok who were last to arrive at the altar.

“No, no way I did not come all this fucking way to go home empty handed; one of those boxes is mine, unless you want trouble you’ll hand one over” The fat pink alien said; its round eyes narrowing angrily. They all ignored him; his tantrum the last thing on their minds.

“I mean it, I’m not going to tell you again I--.”

Without a word Vegeta punched his hand through the man’s chest and pulled out his still beating heart through the hole then watched as his lifeless body hit the floor, burning the heart in his palm while looking at his team mate who raised his hands and shook his head.

“I would rather go home empty handed than not go home at all” He said, clearly exhausted.

“Vegeta nodded and sat down on the cold hard floor with the box in his lap; the wounds where the beetles had dug into his skin were burning and now he knew why his Fathers enemies screamed the way they did when they were tossed in the pit.

By his estimates they had another hour and a half or so to go and then he would be reunited with his woman; he tried to imagine what would happen to her if he didn’t come back – he’d like to think that his Mother would take her under her wing and give her a good life but he couldn’t be certain; Kakarots woman and son would be Bardocks responsibility if anything happened the lieutenant and he doubted very much if that harpy would allow any harm to come to Bulma. Perhaps this was something he had to prepare for; he would die in battle that was inevitable – hopefully later on in life after he found a suitable mate that would bore him a strong heir. He would make time to plan this on his return to Vegetasei - for now it could wait.

“I hope none of those beetles laid their eggs in my wounds” Kakarot said breaking the silence.

All the men looked to him, eyes wide in panic.

“Why didn’t you tell us that before you fucking imbecile” Vegeta roared standing up to examine his body, this was going to be a long hour.

* * *

 


	23. Crowning Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 23 :D
> 
> Not as dirty... as my writing usually is haha, but still got some good stuff in it so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The next chapter will be a challenge and I’ll get it posted as soon as I can!
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

 Chapter 23 - Crowning Glory

 

It had been two days since he had completed the third challenge; due to the large amount of casualties and fatalities the galactic embassy decided to postpone the fourth challenge so that the surviving competitors could recover. There had been 11 deaths in his arena alone; Vegeta was ready and willing to admit that he caused 2 of them - the second group lost 5. Atorica was in an uproar with grief; he couldn’t remember a single challenge that his Father had participated in that caused so many deaths. Perhaps the challenges this year were more difficult or perhaps the competitors were weaker than those who came before them. He had seen death, hell he had delivered it more times than he could ever begin to imagine and over the last couple of days he had time to ponder his own mortality and how it might affect those around him.

She was sitting on his lap, applying an antiseptic healing gel to his bites with a small ball of cotton; while in the arena a rogue, inebriated Etneb with nothing to lose lunged for her and left a long shallow scratch from the bottom of her left ear down across her throat – Turles had executed the creature on the spot. The King of Atorica, horrified by the incident had Bulma and Kakarots woman removed from the spectators podium and sent back to their ship for safety; Turles and a few of his men accompanied them, Bardock and the rest stayed behind. Not being able to see or sense her after he left the Arena and opened his box left him feeling uneasy and panic almost set in before Bardock took the two younger Saiyans to one side and explained the situation, The Etnebs had been disqualified from the tournament but that didn’t stop Vegeta from finding their leader and fulfilling that promise of a fate worse than death before heading back to his ship to check on her wellbeing; she was fine physically, but had failed to leave his side for more than 5 minutes at a time since.

“If you could reside anywhere in the universe where would it be?” He asked as she tended to his wounds. He watched as her brow creased slightly in thought then she smiled and shrugged slightly.

“I have no idea; I’ve only ever been to 3 places and one doesn’t even exist anymore, where would you go?” She asked, dropping the cotton ball onto her small tray of medical supplies then rubbed a strong smelling gel into her hands.

“Vegetasei” He shrugged, that was his home – the only place he could ever imagine himself residing.

“Well wherever you go that’s where I’ll be too”

“And if I no longer existed; where would you go then?”

She stared at him for a long moment; this didn’t appear to be a conversation she wanted to have.

“You’re asking where I would go if you died?”

“Correct”

“Honestly I didn’t think I had a choice”

“Why wouldn’t you have a choice?”

“I mean I know I’m not your slave and that I have free will and can do and say as I please under your protection but once that protection is gone I doubt very much if I’d be given a choice of anything” She stood up and walked the tray over to the vanity and set it down “But you can’t be killed remember so we’ll never have to worry about it” She winked at him.

He smirked back smugly, she was wrong – he could arrange for her safety even after death and he couldn’t let it lie.

“Where would you want to go?” He pushed.

“Look, I don’t ever want to live without you but if you’re making me choose then I’d choose to stay with Chi Chi and her child, wherever they are would be okay with me” He thought as much and nodded, he would make those arrangement when they returned to Vegetasei, ensuring her protection on his planet in the event of his death.  She walked back and sat back down on his knee, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“If the gods deem me worthy I will die in a great battle with my heir by my side, who will go on to slay my opponent and avenge my death – hopefully a few hundred years from now but that would be a death worthy of a Legendary King” He smirked, he couldn’t imagine going to the afterlife any other way.

She pulled away from him suddenly and looked into his eyes; she was searching for something in them but he couldn’t tell what.

“What is the life expectancy of a Saiyan?”

“There isn’t one we die in battle; war and death can come at any age”

“Well how old was the oldest Saiyan who ever lived?”

He picked up his scouter from the table and held it over his eye, staring through the lens he searched for the information he required – a few boxes popped up and he read the text before putting the device back down.

“319, but he was a weakling”

 “319 years old!?” She asked eyes wide.

“Yes” He shrugged, dying in ones bed was hardly a thing to be celebrated and her reaction confused him. She laughed.

“Vegeta we really, really don’t need to worry about what happens to me after you die, I’ll be long gone before then” She shook her head, the shock on her face still clear.

“Explain” What did she mean long gone, didn’t she have faith in his ability to keep her safe?

“Human life expectancy is about 80 years - 90 if you’re relatively healthy which I am, how old is your Father?” She asked him, he couldn’t process her words did she say 80 years?

“137” He replied looking into her eyes, he could feel his heart beat through his chest - she would only live for another 60 years or so? Did Kakarot know this?

“Oh, I’ll be an old lady and you’ll barely have aged a day” She said glumly “That’s depressing”

He pushed her off him gently and stood up; she sat back down in his seat and watched him pace the floor, 80 years? That couldn’t be, his own Mother and Father had barely reached middle age yet and here was his woman telling him she would die before 100. He suddenly felt nauseous, he had never considered the possibility of living without her, he had always assumed it would be the other way around and for the first time in a long time he felt helpless, 60 years was not enough. He felt himself getting more and more worked up and agitated by this new information, he thought he had centuries with her; he had only just scratched the surface of facing his own mortality - he hadn’t even taken hers into consideration. He felt her fingers brush his cheek softly as she cupped his face in both hands and leaned in towards him bringing him back from his downward spiral.

“Don’t you wish you could just freeze time for a little while?” She asked with a small, sad smile as she kissed his lips softly.

 

* * *

  

“It _has_ to be a sphere Bardock because the distance between the person training inside and the surface of the gravity room has to be the same distance the whole way around, if it’s even a millimetre off in one area the effects of the artificial gravity will be uneven, it could implode in on itself destroying the machine and potentially killing the occupier depending on how high they have it set at and could even create a blackhole if we’re not careful” Bulma explained, showing Bardock the math.

“Of course, objects with a larger mass and objects closer together have a stronger gravitational pull -  you’re right; you know sometimes I can’t believe you’re only 19 – this is extraordinary work Bulma” Bardock said patting her shoulder as he updated his notes with her findings.

Bulma always found peace within the confines of a laboratory, some of her happiest childhood memories were the long hours spent inventing with her father; learning the ways of the scientific world by watching him create. Bardock of course wasn’t her Father, but she enjoyed his company all the same.

“Speaking of that, I just found out that Saiyans’ have a longer life expectancy than humans; _much_ longer” She cleared her throat, still in shock at the discovery “Do you think this will affect the baby’s rate of growth?” She asked.

“Ah yes, Kakarot informed me” He said nodding solemnly “It’s hard to say at this point, so far he’s growing at a normal rate for both a Saiyan and a Human – you know I’m curious if we share a common ancestor since there are so many similarities between our races” He said deep in thought before shaking his head slightly and continuing “Saiyan pregnancies are longer than Humans I believe by around 2 months so I would expect him to arrive sometime between the 2 and once he’s born we can then start to monitor his growth”

“I thought that too when I first came to Vegetasei, the fact that we can procreate is just too much of a coincidence” She agreed, great minds truly did think alike and she settled back into her seat going over the schematics with her friend, it was important to focus on the now and just enjoy the time she did have with the people she loved the most.

 

* * *

 

 It didn’t take long for her to track him down, he could sense her small Ki through the door and his sharp hearing could here her call out to Turles telling him she was fine before she walked in and closed the door of the cockpit behind her; the control room had a throne and a small gold crown perched on top of a podium just beside for the use of which ever royal happened to be on board at the time and this is where came when he needed to reflect.

“Where’s Turles?” He asked as he felt the guards energy get further and further away.

“He walked me to the door; I told him he could leave”

“So you’re giving orders to my men now?” He watched as a playful smile graced her lips.

“Well it’s the natural chain command isn’t it?” She grinned walking up to him, placing her hands on each of his thighs and leaned her face towards his “You control them, I control you – it’s basic logistics”. 

Her boldness set his mind racing; he could practically taste her arousal in the air and he felt himself lean in towards her face, looking into her eyes as he searched for any hint of hesitation. Did she believe her own words? Did she believe she controlled him? Did he?

She was right - to an extent. She controlled his pleasure, his _happiness_  he cringed. Of course he could seek out other women, he could take them as his own and do with them as he pleased. But they wouldn’t be Bulma, they wouldn’t evoke the same feeling of supreme power he felt rise from his soul the way she did. Of course she didn’t need to know that.

“Woman you are one of the smartest beings I have ever encountered but sometimes you give Kakarot a run for his money with your nonsense”

She paused, then laughed uncontrollably; apparently this was humerus to her. To think anyone could control him was ridiculous but he knew she would jump on any opportunity to tease him no matter how insane it made her look. He smirked back at her laughter and shook his head, leaning back in his throne.

She looked at the crown sitting beside him and then back to Vegeta; the mischievous look in her eye couldn’t be missed as he watched her, no doubt up to no good. Bulma leaned forward and gently traced her finger along the gold; he didn’t move to stop her instead raised his eyebrow – his smirk never leaving his face. Growing bolder Bulma formed a tight grip on the crown and picked it up to examine it. Again he said nothing and just watched her, she looked him in the eye and raised the crown up with both hands to perch it on top of her head but just before it touched her soft blue locks she leaned forward instead and placed it over his gravity defying hair and rested it on his head then moved back to admire him. Running her eyes over his form.

“What’s the Saiyan word for King?” She asked leaning forward, smiling into his face as she rubbed her small hands across the large, hard muscles on his thighs.

“Xersuni’muede” He enjoyed teaching her his language, when he told her of its origin she almost didn’t believe him and had set her mind on learning it fluently, she had a ways to go yet.

“Zer-soona-m-wed”

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, his strong hands exploring the curves of her satin clad body. She pulled back and looked longingly into his eyes.

“Asih Xersuni’muede a’tkil” _My King is strong._

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, his language rolled of her tongue effortlessly and he felt his training suit become tight around his groin.

“Who is your King?” He asked moving forward in his throne until he was sitting on the edge before her.

“Sov’kea asih Xersuni’muede” _You are my King._

His mouth went dry, he doubted she truly understood the gravity of her words and the feeling of pride he felt when she spoke them in his language as confidently as she did.

He watched as she moved her hands to grip the hem of her dress and slowly began to pull it upwards, until she was standing naked before him between his knees and she tossed it behind her. He felt himself smirk, no undergarments? She must have had this planned, little minx.

The gold crowning his widows peak with its glistening blood red stones always made him feel god-like whenever he wore it; like he was made for this; made to wear a crown, born to be a King and this small, weak Earth woman was born to be his. One of the strongest beings in the universe bending to the will of one of the weakest - the irony was not lost on him.

Admiring her perfect figure he went to unclip his armoured breast plate but she grabbed his hand and halted his movements before he could.

”A King does not disrobe himself” She whispered as reached her hands up to his chest and unclipped the armour, the back plate landed behind him on the throne with a heavy thud as she gently dropped his breastplate by his feet.

Sitting only in his sleeveless training suit she ran her hands up his strong arms from his gloved wrists to his broad muscular shoulders and pulled at the material until it was tugging down his biceps and he was naked to the waist. Bulma leaned her body into his pressing her bare chest against his own as her hands ran down the hard planes of his abdomen and into the training suit that still covered his bulging manhood. Her hand gripped his hard, thick cock and stroked in softly as she trailed wet kissing along his sharp jaw.

He gripped the armrests of his throne to regain some control, his tail wrapped around her wrist encouraging her to increase her speed as he felt his precum drip down the tip of his shaft and his head began to spin. 

Her free hand removed what was left of his training suit and he kicked off his boots,  making short work of his gloves and soon he was bare before her apart from the glittering crown upon his head. He removed the back plate from behind him as she pushed him back and climbed over him, straddling his thighs - never removing her hand from his cock.

”Impatient witch” He hissed as her large perfect breasts bouncing in front of his face.

”You might never get me naked on your throne again, _Asih Xersuni’muede,_ do you really want waste this opportunity” she smiled down at him seductively.

He felt all emotion drop from his face as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her pussy closer his groin, his eyes never left hers as he positioned his thick cock at her dripping entrance.

”I’m going to fuck you on the throne after my coronation” he pushed into her deep, hitting her cervix as he pulled her down to meet his first glorious thrust, she moaned loudly and gripped onto his shoulders; digging in her nails as she called out his name.

”Yess” he groaned “You’re going to scream my name through the halls of my palace, ride your King” She bounced on his cock; he could feel her squeeze him tightly, the scent of her arousal filled the room and he knew that all of his men would be able to smell her when they returned. The thought spurred him on as he forced her down onto his thick shaft harder and faster with each thrust. His men would know that their Prince and their Prince alone was the only being in the universe who could make this delicious creature scream in ecstasy, make her orgasm over and over again until there was no doubt who her body and soul belonged to.

He gripped her ass and squeezed it softly before delivering one sharp slap to her round cheek, causing her to moan deeply and grind on his cock back and forth, she ran her hands through his hair and gripped the sides of his face pulling it up to run her tongue along his lips and she sucked on the bottom one moaning into his mouth.

”Mmmm Vegeta, fuck me _”_

He gripped the back of her head and crushed his mouth to hers, standing up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spun them round and lowered her down onto his throne. Her knees pressed against her chest as he bucked his cock hard and fast into her delicious, wet cunt. His hands gripped the back of the throne as he pounded into her, the crown on his head slipped down obstructing his view. He felt her reach up and remove it from his head, placing it on her own and he grinned. Never ceasing his relentless pace, her moans filled the air as she orgasmed hard - her delicious cum dripping down his thighs.

Would his queen wear this crown? He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the woman who would rule by his side but all he could see was her. He didn’t know what this meant and honestly he didn’t care, as long as he could finish every day between the thighs of his woman he didn’t care about anything.

Her nails raking down his chest brought him back to reality as she rode out her orgasm, he could hear the crown bang against the throne with every hard thrust of his hips into hers; she squeezed him tightly once more and he felt the familiar tingle that told him he was close. If he could freeze time, he would do it now; to live in this bubble of never ending ecstasy with his blue haired goddess.

She tickled his tail, only she knew how to touch it in a way that made his knees give in and his hands crushed the metal throne below them, he had ripped it from its hinges as he felt his cock throb, he had seconds left before he shot his hot cum deep inside of her, filling every inch of her delicious pussy with his seed. His eyes crossed slightly as he threw his head back and let out a deep, throaty growl. His Ki crackled around him and she gasped.

He looked to her face and saw that her hair was standing on end, full of static. She was panting and squeezing his arms.

”M-more, uuuhh yess, more!”

He couldn’t hold back, his own orgasm hit him hard and the ruined throne, holding tightly as he rode it out; panting above her - his hands bleeding from the broken metal in his vice like grip. Her long hair fell back onto her shoulders once his energy died down as she looked into his eyes and smiled, his manhood still inside her.

”That energy” She whispered “Is that how you feel all the time? I’ve never felt anything like it, can you do it again?”

He smirked “It takes an immense amount of control not to turn you to ash and here you are asking for more” He shook his head, did she have a death wish?

She was about to reply but before she could a loud knock could be heard at the cockpit door.

”Vegeta, are you coming to spar? I’ve been waiting for a while now...” Kakarot shouted through the door, Bulmas eyes widened and she motioned for him to remain silent and whispered “I’m not here” into his ear.

”Uh you know I can smell you guys from here right?”

”Go away!” They shouted in unison and he watched as Bulma laughed, blushing as the taller Saiyan could be heard sulking away back to train.

”Oh no, they’re all going to smell us” She groaned.

”Good”

* * *

 


	24. A Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know I said chapter 24 was going to be a challenge one but I wanted to sneak this in first hope none of you are disappointed!
> 
> Let me know what you think and I PROMISE chapter 25 will be the fourth challenge!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 24 - A Different Perspective

 

She referred to it as _spooning_ but he refused to use such a ridiculous word to describe this particular act of intimacy. Bulma was lying on her left side, her back pressed against his chest, his left arm was folded underneath his pillow and she was resting her head on his bicep while examining the small pink scar that was already starting to disappear on his right hand which was a result of their tryst in the cockpit. She traced her soft finger tips along the small cut, it tickled slightly but he didn’t stop her. He never stopped her, he sighed.

“Before it was just annoying, now it’s - well now it’s scary; you really don’t mind me staying behind?” She asked as she brought his palm up to her face and kissed it softly; he questioned her once about her excessive need to kiss his wounds – she simply told him that it was to make him better. He assumed she was spewing some emotional drivel until he realised she was right; every wound that she had kissed healed faster and better than it normally would have, they weren’t as painful nor did they scar as bad. Bulma told him that it was her saliva; it had several enzymes throughout that promoted wound healing. Vegeta was impressed; as a warrior who was wounded frequently this trait was advantageous, suddenly the human race didn’t appear so useless to him. Bulma had worth this he already knew but that didn’t stop her from surprising him and he often wondered what other abilities his woman had locked away within her perfect form.

“It makes no difference to me, stay behind if you wish” He shrugged, after the last challenge and the incident with the Etneb she had voiced her fear and reluctance to attend, instead choosing to stay back on the ship with Kakarots’ woman.

“Really, you’re not going to miss having a beautiful woman cheer you on?” He couldn’t see her but he knew she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Lots of women cheer me on” It was a fact, they did.

He felt her shift slightly and turn her head to the side to stare at him, she had a look on her face that he initially thought was amusement, but when she sat up on her knees and turned to face him he realised he was wrong.

“What do you mean _‘Lots of women cheer me on’_ who are they?” Her eyes narrowed slightly; her long blue hair fell down past her shoulders and covered her breasts, she looked wild - he enjoyed the display immensely.

“Woman I am the strongest being on this wretched planet; I’m also a Prince of a superior, high class, wealthy not to mention _deadly_ race – I could have any woman I wanted” He smirked up at her, she knew he was right.

“So what you’re saying is you don’t care if I’m not there because you’ll still have a group of women fawning over you?” He knew this was a warning, there was only one answer she would be satisfied with but when it came to _feelings_ he didn’t pander to her and he wasn’t about to start now.

“I hardly notice besides what do you suggest I do?” He laughed but it only made her narrow her eyes more.

“You have no problem threatening and ordering men away from me but Kami forbid you live by your own rules and tell those women to take a hike!” She moved away to the other side of the bed as far away from him as she could and climbed under the blanket, once she had it pulled up to her chin she turned her back to him and lied down making a sound of annoyance as she did.

Believe it or not Bulma was much more level headed than she appeared, sure she had times when she let her _emotions_ get the best of her but they were far and few between and it was rare for _her_ to be the jealous one – something _he_ enjoyed but he wasn’t stupid enough to push it.

Vegeta moved across their large bed until he was leaning over her, he saw that her eyes were closed but he knew she was still awake – it was 06:30 in the morning so she wasn’t fooling anyone, her lips were formed into a small scowl, he grinned as he whispered into her ear.

“You know you’re my only woman Bulma”

She lay onto her back and looked up at him, the light dancing through the shutters bounced off her eyes and made them sparkle, she was biting her lip slightly and he leaned in to kiss her when she spoke and caught him off guard.

“Do you love me?”

He pulled back and his mind went blank, he stared at her silently for what felt like a lifetime before she cleared her throat and spoke again.

“I know it makes you _uncomfortable_ but I’ve been waiting for almost 2 years hoping you’d just say it and you haven’t so I just thou--.”

“I am Saiyan, the concept doesn’t apply to me” He said standing up, he felt his back muscles tense as he walked over to the vanity and picked up his scouter – he desperately wanted her to drop it.

“Look Vegeta I’m a scientist okay, love is just a chemical reaction in the brain that tells you that you li--.”

“In a _human_ brain” He argued back “We may have our similarities woman but _this_ is not one of them” Why did she have to bring it up, why couldn’t she have let them continue on the way they were he was perfectly content in the ignorant bliss of their union – why did she insist on always putting a name to something.

“You can say no, I’m not holding a knife to your throat forcing you to answer yes – you’re making it more difficult by running away from it” He turned to face her, he was expecting to see tears but instead he saw anger.

“I have not, nor will I ever _run_ from anything _woman_ , I have given you my answer – accept it!” He shouted, insulted by the insinuation.

“Claiming that something doesn’t exist and that you’re somehow exempt from acknowledging it doesn’t mean it’s not actually real, it _is_ real Vegeta I know I--.”

“Enough!” He roared “I’m done indulging in this _fantasy_ with you, if my answer has caused a negative reaction within you then react silently”.

He watched as all emotion left her face expect one, disappointment that soon turned to burning anger. She shook her head and balled her hand up tight; he watched – almost in slow motion as she pulled her arm back and swung it forward – her small fist made contact with his left cheek and jaw. He barely felt it and he grinned at her smugly before hearing her scream loudly in frustration.

“You’re impossible!” She shouted as she angrily stomped her way towards the adjoining bathroom, he caught up with her quickly and spun her round by her arms to face him – unable to wipe his look of amusement off his face.

“And what exactly were you trying to achieve with that pathetic attack?” He smirked.

“I wish I was strong enough to hurt you” She said sincerely, fighting out of his grip – he laughed and just as he was about to respond she cut him off.

 “No, I don’t want to hear it let me go” He released her arms; his grin never leaving his face but his tail had other ideas and decided to wrap around her wrist.

“I’m not joking Vegeta get it off me I’m serious” Gods she was beautiful when she was mad, her cheeks pinked slightly and it reminded him of the day they met.

“You know as well as I do it has a mind of its own” He shrugged amused at her attempts to free herself, getting more and more frustrated the longer it took.

“Vegeta I’ve had enough let me go, now!” She screamed as she yanked her wrist back, pulling his tail sharply and he felt a hard tug at its base – it shot up his spine and buckled his knees as he fell to the floor roaring in agony. It felt as though all the vertebrae in his spine had been crushed and that every nerve in his body was stabbing him from the inside out as the air knocked out of his lungs; his eyes watered and his hands dug into the floor below – gods the pain, he swore he would never feel it again. Vegeta felt her hands on his face, she was talking to him but he couldn’t make out the words; with what little energy he had he pulled himself away and whispered threateningly.

“Don’t. Touch. Me”

 

* * *

 

She felt terrible.

Bulma was sitting alone at her desk in the lab she shared with Bardock, chewing on the end of her pen thinking about what happened this morning; she didn’t mean to hurt him, well she did but not like that – never like that. The look of agony across his face was something she never wanted to see again and yet she couldn’t get it out of her mind; he had refused help, refused to let her touch him at all. Once he had gotten up to his feet he pushed past her into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, that was almost 4 hours ago and she hadn’t seen him since.

He was leaving in around 30 minutes or so to head off to the next challenge, she was staying behind with Chi Chi, Bardock and Turles. Bardock didn’t really need to stay behind but he had things he wanted to catch up on. She sighed loudly into the empty room and put her pen back down, she wanted to see him before he left but she had no idea where he was or in what kind of mood he was in. She knew he would never hurt her, not in a million years but she didn’t want the situation to get worse than it already was. This was not the outcome she had hoped for, when she asked if he loved her she fully expected him to give in to her and say yes, his reaction hurt but she couldn’t force him to love her – no matter how much she wanted him to.

“Come on Bulma” She said out loud to herself rubbing her face “No point wasting the day”.

“Speaking to one’s self is a sign of insanity woman”.

His voices startled her and she jumped in her seat, turning to face him she saw that he was smirking – her heart was beating through her chest, she didn’t hear him come in. She sat silently in her seat, unsure of what to say – she wanted to say sorry, to take back everything that had happened and just hold him but she was certain he’d never allow it.

“Are you okay?” She asked, biting her lip.

He snorted as he walked up to her and leaned slightly on her desk.

“Of course I am”

He sure seemed to be fine, he even looked – _happy_.  Well as happy as Vegeta ever looked.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why should I be mad?” He asked, he was toying with her – the smirk on his face told her so.

“Our fight, I’m sorry I-” She whispered looking down for a moment before looking into his face once more, he looked to be deep in thought – like he was reflecting something and he interrupted.

“I retract my earlier statement” He said, sure of himself.

“What statement?” She asked looking into his eyes; what was he talking about?

“After some, _reflection_ ; I- I am not exempt from the .. _concept”_ He cleared his throat and averted his gaze slightly “That you brought up earlier” He nodded and quickly spoke again before she could.

“I’m not saying I am; however, I also can’t say definitively that I am not but I would prefer _not_ to discuss it any further” He stated, making himself clear.

Bulma could feel her heart beating through her chest; it wasn’t a yes but it also wasn’t a no and that was good enough for her. She smiled; the happiest, widest smile that had ever graced her lips and she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist she kissed him with everything she had. When she finally pulled back for some air he lowered her gently to the ground, looking into his eyes she saw his face harden.

“Are you injured?”

“No?” She laughed, leaning into him – unable to wipe the stupid grin from off her face.

“What is the reason for your tears then?” He asked, wiping them away from her right cheek as he walked back to the door – she trailed after not letting go.

“Because I’m happy you dolt” She smiled, he finally managed to break out of her grasp and pressed the button that opened the door to her lab shaking his head as he smirked back at her.

“You really are insane”.

She smiled and pushed him back until he was on the opposite side of the door.

“Nope, just in love” And with that she closed the door on his shocked face and then turned to lean her back on it sighing deeply, there was hope for them yet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Bardock, what you working on?” Bulma asked, leaning over his shoulder – still slightly giddy from today’s events, Vegeta and Kakarot along with a few of his men had been gone almost two hours now.

“Hello Bulma, just trying to fit this puzzle together – I’m struggling slightly however because I don’t have all the pieces yet” She watched as he tried to fit three pieces of metal together, they were all intricately shaped and one had small circular pieces of glass along it’s side.

“What are those?” She asked sitting down opposite him, eyeing up his attempts as making them fit.

“I’m not entirely sure yet, they were all inside a different box from each challenge; hopefully when they return with the fourth box it might make more sense” He said placing them back down on the table and sighing, leaning back in his chair – crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

It was unbelievable how much Kakarot and Turles took after him; of course she had never seen Raditz, the oldest brother but could only assume he too was similar. He was a handsome man, they all were; he was no _Vegeta_ but his intelligence was something to be admired along with his patience and understanding, something that clearly didn’t come easy to the Saiyans.

“May I?” She asked motioning towards the metal items.

He nodded and watched her pick them up and attempt to put them together, perhaps he was too close to the project and all it would take was a fresh pair of eyes.

“Please don’t think I’m rude for asking this, but how old are you Bardock?” She asked, tinkering away.

“This is my one-hundredth and forty-second year” He replied without missing a beat.

“You barely look a day over 30” She said smiling, shaking her head as she worked – she thought she had it for a second there. She heard him chuckle slightly at the compliment but said nothing.

“Your son, Raditz is it? You must miss him”

“Ah Raditz” She could hear the smile in his voice even without looking “He is not my strongest son, but he is the most Saiyan out of my boys - he’s fearless”

“I heard he got into some trouble” She asked looking up briefly before concentrating again.

“He was always getting into trouble, that’s just his nature” Bardock laughed “I couldn’t have asked for a better first born”

“How old is he?” She asked again, she sort of managed to get two pieces together; she picked up the third.

“This would be his twenty-eighth year” She nodded and kept the conversation going, finally getting to her point.

“And their mother; your mate?” She paused “I hope that’s the right term, where is--.”

“Gine” Bardock interrupted “Your wording was correct she was my mate, she died” He said calmly.

“Oh I’m sorry” She said looking up at him, his face didn’t change at all – but he nodded.

“How did she pass if you don’t mind me asking?”

“During childbirth”

“With Turles?” She asked gently as the third piece somehow clipped into place; he nodded in response.

“I’m sorry, that must have been awful for the four of you”

“My woman was not a warrior Bulma but she died in battle and for a Saiyan that is the highest of honours” He nodded proudly.

“Childbirth is considered a battle on Vegetasei?” She asked again, removing the first piece that didn’t look right and tried to reattach it back to the other conjoined parts.

“Of course, bringing a Saiyan into the universe is a tremendous feat; one that is respected by all”

She nodded and smiled; the conversation wasn’t quite what she had hoped for, she was hoping that he’d talk about his feelings for his mate but in true Saiyan fashion he eluded to that particular subject however it did make her feel better; that it wasn’t just Vegeta it was all of them who found it difficult to express themselves. The rogue piece of metal finally clipped with the other two and she grinned holding it up and handing it back over to Bardock

“There, all it took was a different perspective”

“Excellent work Bulma!” He said excitedly as he examined the small, circular object that had been formed.

“You know, it kind of looks like a compass”

* * *

 


	25. Too Close for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter 25
> 
> For some reason I’m feeling a little disheartened about the story today; having my doubts if it’s good enough and worth finishing.
> 
> However I do hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 25 - Too Close for Comfort

 

A fog of icy breath brushed across his face as he stood in the blistering cold conveyor; journeying hundreds of feet below the Planet’s surface into a canyon made of ice to the fourth challenge. The small, rickety cabinet would have been a tight squeeze for a person of average build and stature; for the two broad, muscular Saiyans it was beyond compact. Due to Kakarot’s lofty height he was bent over slightly, exhaling his disgusting breath into Vegetas face.

“Kakarot if you blow your revolting breath in my direction one more time I promise you won’t be out of the medical wing for a month; what is that, when were you eating Arpacs they don’t even exist on this planet?” Vegeta asked, cringing as he turned his head away from Kakarot.

“That’s Chi Chi’s cooking; isn’t it amazing? She cooked this meat she said reminded her of an animal they had on Earth – what was it called again? Oh yeah, goat! It was delicious, _everything_ she makes is delicious, she’s the best” His ally sighed heavily and Vegeta fought the urge to pummel him to a pulp, he only had a few more feet to go and he’d be able to escape this torture.

Finally reaching the bottom and practically ripping the door off Vegeta sped out the confined space and glared at his team mate, idiot. It was cold, not quite as cold as the moon that orbits Vegetasei but he knew some of his energy would be spent keeping his body warm so he needed to avoid any unnecessary bouts of movement or flight. They walked slowly down a frosty path, the ceiling was low, so low in fact that the tips of Vegetas hair brushed across them; Kakarot had to half crouch half walk as they made their way through.

The Saiyans were one of the last teams to arrive, once through the narrow path they entered a large frozen cave, the shrouded judges from the Galactic Embassy were shivering and huddled together behind their desk as the King of Atorica welcomed his fellow competitors. Eratan and his team mate Sutgulv, who was no longer sporting the bandage around his jaw walked over to greet them.

“Where’s Bulma?” His old ally asked, looking up to the spectators above, through the clear glass ceiling or was it made of ice?

“What concern is that of yours?” Vegeta replied raising his eyebrow at the green skinned man.

“I tmfinq thuphinds” Sutgulv replied, unable to speak properly without the full use of his jaw or tongue.

“Uh what did he say?” Kakarot asked, scratching his head.

“He said _I think they’re friends_ ; he was referring to Bulma and myself” Eratan looked back to Sutgulv who nodded in agreement, every now and then eyeing Vegeta up warily “We are” Eratan shrugged.

“Since when?” Vegeta asked, unsure of how to react to this information; his woman and his ally - _friends_?

“I mean, she was pretty great about the whole _Eralla Situation_ ” Eratan whispered, running his hand through his grey hair “And she’s not like all those _other_ women, you can actually have a conversation with her you know and it’s not all about politics and what she can get from you or your title or your throne” He said shaking his head “It’s nice”.

Vegeta stood motionless for a long while, just staring at his ally; contemplating his thoughts on the situation. None of what Eratan had just said was untrue, but it’s the _way_ he said it that made Vegeta question his motives; clearly Eratan had put a lot of thought into his woman – the pair had been comrades for a long time, he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt; Vegeta style.

“She’s mine, just so we’re clear” Vegeta stated, smirking at his old friend.

Eratan snorted and shook his head “relax, I’m not going to steal her away from you” He said laughing.

“You couldn’t, however I appreciate the sentiment”

“Sure, whatever you say” Eratan said laughing, holding up both hands in front of him; Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded. He trusted Eratan but the green skinned man had better not push it.

“Gentlemen could you please make your way towards the start line the fourth challenge will begin momentarily, as you know this is a time challenge; before you are 8 caverns, within each cavern is a box. You must make your way through the maze of ice to your box before it disappears within the frost and back out again before the door freezes over, few beings” The King cleared his throat glancing briefly at the Saiyans “Are strong enough to break through the solid barrier of ice, if the door freezes over you will be trapped, for good – if by some divine miracle you all make it out safely, the last team to escape their respective cavern will be eliminated” Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta and Kakarot made their way to the starting line, their entrance to the cave just before them.

“Competitors beware, the ice within these ancient halls has a mind of its own; this challenge will not only test your strength and agility, but also your sanity – you have four hours – on your marks, get set, go!”

 

* * *

 

“That pillar looks familiar” Kakarot said through chattering teeth.

“That’s because we’ve past it before, we’re going round in circles” Vegeta said, grinding his teeth and kicking the pillar hard “ _dammit_!” He shouted, the noise bounced off the walls and echoed back to him.

“Maybe we need to just stop and take a second to think this through, we’ve only been in here for 34 minutes so far; I think we’re good on time” Kakarot said, flaring his Ki just enough to warm himself up, melting the wall to his right slightly.

“Kakarot that’s it, we can set markers to show where we’ve been; at every corner melt a hole, large enough to spot at a distance” Vegeta said, forming a ball of Ki in his palm and watched as the ice melted before his eyes into a puddle at his feet.

The two Saiyans set off, running through to sprawling maze their markers guiding them in which direction _not_ to take – Vegeta knew they were getting further out of the maze due to the sudden lack of light, he could barely see his cold breath in front of his face and soon he could see nothing at all. He slowed down to a quick pace and reached his right hand out to trail it along the wall; Kakarot kept up behind him. As his fingers tips brushed the frozen wall it felt odd, the friction was off – it reminded him of the time Bulma stroked his tail in the opposite direction his fur grew, it sent an uncomfortable sickly shiver up his spine. He halted all movement and stood as still as he could and as a result Kakarot nearly walked into the back of him. The wall was moving. Vegeta quickly pressed both palms hard against its frozen surface to work out which direction it was moving in.

“This wall is moving” Kakarot said from behind him.

“Which direction?”

“Uhh I can’t tell”

Vegeta raised himself off the ground and closed his eyes, removing his gloves he pressed his hands once more to the freezing cold surface, it burned slightly but he persevered, concentrating on the biting sensation beneath his palms. A soft waft of wind blew across his bare knuckles.

“It’s going right. This way”

Vegeta landed back on his feet with a thud and ran in the opposite direction, the wall was moving in the direction they had come from – not where they were going, this meant there was now a new opening that hadn’t been there before. Never taking his fingers off the wall he sprinted as fast as he could through the freezing cold air, he couldn’t see where he was going but he had confidence in his senses, they would keep him right. Suddenly the strange vibration in his right hand stopped and switched direction, moving faster than it felt before towards the direction they were running it.

“Fuck, Kakarot it’s moving again – quickly” Vegeta said as they powered up and flew at high speed, his hand carved into the wall with ease as he focused ahead; looking for any indication of an opening when he saw a light, it was dull to his eyes but they made their way for it only to make it through in the nick of time before the heavy ice wall closed behind them. Vegeta looked back at Kakarot who nodded silently in response – indicating that he was fine and ready to continue on.

Vegeta felt strange in this room, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears – his heart beat seemed deafening, beating hard and loud like a drum within his chest, his breathing became slightly laboured as if he couldn’t take in enough air and his eyes blurred and crossed – he could see double.

“I don’t feel so good” Kakarot said leaning his elbow onto his Princes shoulder, Vegeta shrugged it off and held onto the wall in an attempt to shake off the feeling of nausea and ground himself from the spinning sensation in his mind. A prickling feeling shot up his legs as he tried desperately to put one in front of the other, he made it half way through the dimly lit room – it was small and empty. The whole room glowed strangely; the light was coming from outside the walls, permeating through and he imagined it was what being in an egg looked like. He had to stop, he could hear Kakarot vomiting behind him – he looked back and saw his team mate on all fours.

“We have to get out of here Kakarot” Vegeta said, closing his eyes and slapping his own face in an attempt to snap him out of it.

 He watched as Kakarot climbed clumsily back to his feet and with heavy footsteps walked in Vegetas direction.

“What’s happening to us?” Kakarots speech slurred, his eyes half lidded and his head bobbed back and forth with every step.

Without replying Vegeta grabbed the front of Kakarots armour and pulled him along, the taller mans legs gave way as Vegeta dragged him along the floor; he could see the exit - it was only a few feet away, he could make it if he just kept one foot in front of the other.

“Come on” Vegeta roared into the soundless room, no sound echoed back as he kept moving at a snail’s pace, shaking his head – the weight of his allies body in his hand weighed his left side down slightly as he continued to drag his feet along their path. Reaching his right hand out and clutched onto the door frame pulling his body forward to meet it and he practically tossed himself to the other side. Landing on the solid, frozen floor he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut – Kakarot wheezed and groaned above him, covering Vegetas legs with his dead weight.

“What in god’s name was that?” Kakarot asked, rolling off Vegetas legs and sitting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

Vegeta shook his head slightly in response; it took a few minutes for the spinning to stop, he felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach as he too sat up and examined their surroundings. Their imagine was reflected on every surface of this room, Vegeta stood up on shaky legs and walked over to a wall. He couldn't be sure but he assumed it was mirrored, he watched as Kakarot stood up behind him and went to examine another wall. 

The image in front of him changed suddenly, the entire wall rippled like a heavy stone being thrown in a large lake and when the surface finally calmed he saw himself once more, only this time he was wearing a crown. He smirked at the reflection and nodded in approval, that would be his future. The wall rippled again, he saw himself as a boy - he couldn’t have been any older than 15. Only this imagine didn’t bring him joy, the sight before him was a pitiful one. The teenage Prince; beaten black and blue, one eye swollen shut, his nose bloodied - taken from his home and forced to kneel before a tyrant. Clenching his fist he swung for the imagine desperately trying to vanish it from his sight, that was his past. The mirror rippled once more and he saw himself, exactly as he was now - a slight sweat on his brow from the nauseating effects of the room that came before however he was not alone in this imagine. Walking up behind him was _her_ he turned to look behind but she wasn’t there - all he could see was Kakarot staring into the mirror just as he had been and he turned back to face himself.

Instead of seeing his own reflection he saw Bulma, she was standing in the white satin dress she wore on the evening they met; her long blue hair waved down her shoulders. She was smiling at him.

”I love you” mirror Bulma grinned, twirling her dainty finger around a strand of her hair.

He scoffed and shook his head, smirking at her.

”Oh come on, you know you love me too; I know all about that little epiphany of yours” She winked.

Vegeta felt his cheeks burn, and thought back to this morning; he stormed off into the bathroom after their fight and attempted to wash the shame of being injured by a weak human woman from his body and if only - his soul. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to feel that uncontrollable rage and destroy everything and anything in his path. Only, he wasn’t angry. He was _proud_.

Bulma had the nerve to punch him, actually strike him in his face - sure it was quite possibly the most pathetic attempt he had ever bear witness too but she _tried_ she put her all into that one attack and despite her physical failings she had the gall to stand her ground with one of the strongest beings in the universe; knowing he could turn her to ash where she stood in a matter of seconds.

There were trained, war aged warriors who weren’t brave enough to even think of doing what she attempted and he knew in that moment, under the scorching waterfall of his morning shower that soothed his aching tail - if he were capable of such a thing;  _love_ , it would be with her. 

Staring at her sparkling blue eyes, her wide smile shining back at him; he felt himself grin involuntarily, he couldn’t help it. This _feeling_  it wasn’t terrible, he could abide it - in private. This was his present.

The image rippled one last time, he was sitting on his throne as King of Vegetasei; she was standing off to his side, smiling and applauding him, he stood for a long time watching the image before him. It was almost addictive, to experience all your wildest dreams play out before your very eyes. He couldn’t tell how long he had been standing there but her voice brought him out of his day dream.

”You’re running out of time Vegeta” her reflection said as it slowly began to fade away “find your box” she whispered before disappearing completely. Fuck.

Vegeta pulled himself away from the wall and over to Kakarot who was still engaging with whatever had conjured up before him, Vegeta couldn’t see it and shook his ally by the shoulders.

”Snap out of it, how long have we been standing here?” Vegeta asked, taking his team mates face between his hands and shaking him looking into Kakarots eyes.

”Do you see my son Vegeta, he’s an elite look at him” Kakarot said pointing to the wall.

”We need to find our box, come on” he said dragging Kakarot out of the room by his hair and through a small almost hidden door in a back corner of the room. Vegeta shook his head and attempted to get the images out of his mind and fought the urge to run back to the room and waste his life away watching the perfect world unfold before him. Continuing down the small path he saw stairs come into view and climbed them one by one, pulling along his simpleton team mate who was still half trying to go back.

The stairs were narrow and winding, they must have climbed at least twenty flights before Vegeta felt confident enough to release Kakarot who had finally come to his senses, he tried to not think about how long he had been distracted for; find the box, get out. Those were his goals.

After several more flights up the icy staircase they opened out into a room filled with the purest, whitest fluffiest snow either Saiyan had ever seen. Snow was not a natural phenomenon on Vegetasei due to its molten hot core and large penetrating sun. Their foot steps disturbed the peaceful blanket as they made their way over to a small table, within the centre of the room; Kakarot brushed the freshly fallen snow off its top and within its surface they saw a box encased in ice.

”Aw man does this mean we lost?” Kakarot asked looking over to Vegeta.

”Over my dead and rotting corpse, melt the ice quickly we need to get out of here” Vegeta said as he watched Kakarot flare his Ki over the ice, freeing the box. Vegeta picked it up and they made their way back, flying at high speed back down the stairs and through the strange rooms.

Vegeta made a conscious effort to avoid looking into any walls during the mirrored room as the pair desperately fought their way back through the cavern of ice. The room that originally left them nauseated had an even worse effect on the way back and they practically crawled their way through until they were back in the maze, Vegeta flared his Ki and flew through the ice, smashing - melting, crushing it with his power. He could see the opening. It was almost shut.

Flying at the speed of light the two Saiyans made it through the narrow opening, seconds before it shut with a loud, echoing thud. The natural sunlight was almost blinding and Vegeta had to blink quickly several times for his sight to adjust. The roar of spectators brought him back to his senses as he looked around the room, the King of Atorica was cheering along with the crowd. The judges were nodding in approval as he looked for the competitors.

Eratan and Sutgulv were standing, holding a box between them examining its contents, three other teams had made it through; they all looked worse for wear - some were still vomiting severally. Three teams did not make it out and Vegeta wondered if they were still standing before the mirrors, too weak to break  its spell. Walking up to the judges table he sat his box in the port and it opened with a click; he would spare no time in returning it to Bardock.

He sensed Eratan walk up behind him and he turned to face his ally.

”The mirrors” Eratan said, a strange look on his face “what did you see?” He asked looking into Vegeta eyes sternly, eyes wide.

”Myself as King” Vegeta said honestly - leaving out some information he didn’t feel was relevant “what did you see?” Vegeta asked eyeing up his friend in return.

”Uhhh yeah, same here”

* * *

 


	26. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I decided to take some advice and had a little break from writing. I am super passionate about the story but I started to get a little overwhelmed and felt as thought I couldn't finish it but even after just a few days away I started to miss writing it and that's when I knew I wasn't finished and realised that every writer probably has those moments!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left such lovely messages encouraging me to continue, they did not go unnoticed and I will try my best to respond to them as soon as I can - I appreciate you all and will try my hardest to not let any of you down!
> 
> So here's chapter 26, a little smaller than my others but I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I'd love to know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 26 -  Coming Clean

 

“That sounds like mukrifni stone; it emits a deadly toxin that causes the type of nausea you described, I’ll have to give you each a shot of alium nectar it counteracts with the toxins in your system but no physical contact with the women for at least an hour – especially Chi Chi, their immune systems aren’t strong enough to fight off the poison” Bardock said as he prepared the syringes.

“A shot? You know, I feel a lot better – _great_ in fact. I really don’t need a shot you don’t have to give me one Father” Kakarot said standing up and slowly backing away towards the door.

“Kakarot, if you leave this room you will effectively be putting your woman and unborn son’s lives in jeopardy – I’m well away of your aversion to needles, but this is the only way. What’s it going to be, one tiny shot that you won’t even feel or the wellbeing of your family?” Bardock asked, raising his eyebrow and holding up the filled syringe in his hand.

“Okay fine but Vegeta has to go first” Kakarot said, his back pressed against the wall staring wide eyed at his Prince.

“Call yourself an Elite?” Vegeta said baring his teeth at the taller man and nodded to Bardock.

Bardock approached him and he felt a slight pressure in the side of his neck, it wasn’t painful but the feeling of the fluid being pushed into his system felt _odd_ and then it was over, in a matter of seconds. Bardock pulled away and dabbed the area with healing gel then turned to Kakarot and motioned for him to sit down – he hesitated.

“Sit down Kakarot, Vegeta didn’t even flinch you’ll be fine” Bardock argued as he approached his son.

“I don’t have time for this, Kakarot sit down and get the damned shot so we can get back to training” Vegeta growled out as he stood up and left the Father and son behind in the medical wing. As the door closed behind him he could hear Kakarot protest loudly as the sounds of glass and other pieces of medical equipment breaking filled the hall.

 

* * *

  

“What do you call this object again?” Bardock asked as he watched Bulma attempt to fasten the fourth small metal piece to the circular object that was forming.

“A compass” She said deep in concentration, the majority of this new piece was glass so it required a delicate touch – something no Saiyan in the history of space and time had ever had.

“At least I think it’s a compass, that’s certainly what it looks like so far”

“And what is it used for, you did tell me but--.”

“It’s a navigation device, well if I’m right and once all its parts are put together it will be - the planets magnetic field will cause the compass to point in a specific direction; I can only assume that means there will be something the competitors will have to find” She shrugged, sliding the small piece along the edge of the circular device, clicking it into place, it had been two days since the last challenge and Bulma was desperate for something to keep her mind occupied.

“There, that actually wasn’t so hard” She said smiling, looking down at the objects intricate design before passing it back to Bardock and gently placing it in his large palm. He examined it carefully and smiled.

“Such a primitive thing” Bardock mused “Thank you for your help Bulma, I know Vegeta would never verbalise his gratefulness but it’s there, well most of the time anyway”

“Don’t worry” She grinned “I learnt to read between the lines a long time ago”

“Read between the lines, I don’t understand?”

“It’s an expression we had on Earth, it means to look for the hidden meaning rather than what’s right in front of you”

“Human’s have a saying for everything” Bardock smirked, nodding his head at the turn of phrase “I like it _read between the lines_ , very apt” He said raising his eyebrows at her knowingly, she could hear a familiar beeping noise come from his scouter.

“So he’s still mad huh?” She asked leaning on her forearms, twiddling her thumbs.

“Judging by his increased power level I’d say mad isn’t quite cutting it”.

“Is Turles going to be okay?”

“Better than okay, I’d say his power level will increase significantly after this particular beating” Bardock smirked, placing the compass-like object down and reading through his notes.

“It should have been me, it was my idea” Bulma said dropping her shoulders as she exhaled through her nose.

“Turles knew the risk he was taking and that the consequences would be severe when he agreed to assist you; we had better pray Eratan doesn’t find out or there will be hell to pay – I’d say you both got off lightly”

Just as Bulma was about to respond, the door to their shared laboratory was kicked open and Vegeta walked in holding an unconscious Kakarot over his shoulder.

“Prepare a healing chamber” Vegeta said as he unceremoniously dumped Kakarot into Bardocks arms”

“It appears both my sons power levels will increase, I’m going to check on Chi Chi after Bulma don’t wait for me” Bardock said to Bulma before carrying Kakarot out the door and towards the medical wing of the ship. She didn’t have to look, she could already feel Vegetas burning glare on her skin.

“Please don’t look at me like that Vegeta; I said I’m sorry” Bulma said as she turned to face him.

“You do realise your stupidity could have gotten you killed?” He growled “Could very well have started a war between my planet and the Nemulvs – severing ties between myself and one of my oldest and closest allies?” His tight fists were trembling.

She stood up and approached him slowly, the raging beast in his eyes was terrifying; she never liked seeing him like this and having it directed at her was even worse. She reached out slowly and wrapped her small dainty hand around his hard, vibrating wrist – he was burning hot but she couldn’t let go.

“I’m sorry” She said looking up into his eyes “I just wanted her gone but you’re right I didn’t consider all the other implications my actions could have caused; I’m sorry” Bulma let go of his wrist and cupped his face, she reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his; he didn’t return it.

“You will never attempt something so reckless and idiotic again, nor will you keep secrets from me or instruct my men to keep secrets from me either” He said; she knew there was no arguing and nodded in agreement – his terms were fair.

After the tournament Vegeta came back to the ship enraged, throwing accusations around about Bulma and Eratan – she managed to calm him down and make him see reason, he knew she hadn’t been unfaithful his nose would have picked up on another man’s scent but that didn’t stop his possessiveness from going into overdrive and warping his perception. They had almost gotten away with it too, if Turles hadn’t butt in at the last second and gave them away forcing Bulma to come clean about everything that happened on board the Nemulvs ship. This was the first she had seen of Vegeta since he beat Turles into a bloody, unconscious pulp – and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly scared.

 “Can I get a kiss now?” She asked, smiling up into his face; wrapping her arms around his waist.

“No”

“Please Asih Xersuni’muede” She whispered, pushing her breasts against him, the same way she always did when she wanted something.

She could tell he tried desperately not to smirk but the tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth gave him away and he leaned in quickly to peck her lips – she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and devoured his mouth. His hands found their way around her waist and down to cup her rear pulling her in further to the embrace to deepen the kiss before letting go and pulling back abruptly – glaring at her once more.

“You’re still mad I know” She sighed, taking his large hand in both her smaller ones and holding it, slipping off his bloody glove and tossing it to the floor, his angry glare never ceased but he didn’t stop her.

“I’ll just have to think of some ways I can make it up to you” She said seductively as she brought his index finger up to her lips and sucked on it slowly, the hot – salty taste of his skin always turned her on and she knew he could smell her arousal by the way his brow softened and his lips parted slightly.

Before she knew it he had her off her feet pinned up against the wall, his strong muscular frame bracing her as he stood between her open thighs; devouring her throat with his mouth and tongue. Her hands instantly found their way to his hair, pulling him into the embrace further as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta pulled back and looked into her eyes, the burning rage had disappeared – only the beast remained.

“You want to make it up to me Bulma?” He asked as he took her bottom lip between his razor sharp teeth before sucking it softly.

“You can start by describing in _great_ detail the way it felt to break that little bitches bones with your bare hands before I issue you with your true punishment” He groaned as he pulled off her dress and lab coat, ridding himself of his own garments as fast as he could.

Bulma grinned as his tail wound around her naked waist; she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers once more, she kissed him deeply and his loud groan vibrated in her mouth as he pulled back and sucked on her throat once more.

“I think you’d prefer to hear about the way she screamed in agony and begged me to stop” She whispered as he growled in her ear, she could feel his thick manhood press against her inner thigh.

“More” He demanded as he pushed his glorious cock into her dripping pussy.

Kami she would give him more, she would give him anything if it kept him by her side. Bulma tried her hardest to describe the incident as best she could but soon he had her bent over her desk as he fucked her within an inch of her life; her screams flooded the room and no doubt the halls beyond as he made his position clear not only to her but to everyone who was within earshot; he was her Prince – her _only_ Prince and she was _his_ woman and even the god’s themselves couldn’t save anyone who tried to change that.

* * *

 


	27. An Uncertain Forecast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is mega small but I hope you like it! Again had a lot of fun writing it and would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll get the next chapter up just as soon as i'm able!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 27 - An Uncertain Forecast

 

 

There they were again, Vegeta mused as he watched the scene before him. Eratan, the King of Atorica and the Planets holy man were walking together deep in conversation – from what Vegeta gathered this would be the 5th time in the two days since the last challenge. His friend’s behaviour troubled him; The Nemulv seemed to be going out of his way to avoid the Saiyan and what would he need with a holy man Eratan wasn’t remotely spiritual; it surely had something to do with those mirrors. The green skinned man looked at him wide eyed and almost fearful, it had Vegeta on edge slightly, what had the other man seen?

Kakarot’s knuckles making contact with his right cheek bone knocked him out of his daze and he glared back at the tall man.

“Cheap shot” Vegeta spat, wiping away the trickle of blood he felt dance down his cheek.

“Don’t be so distracted then and I won’t hit you” Kakarot shrugged.

The pair were floating in the sky above their ship sparring, Kakarot only needed an hour or so to heal; it had been 3 days and Turles had still not emerged from the healing chamber, Vegeta vaguely wondered if he had been too harsh on the younger Saiyan – the thought was soon squashed when the pricking heat of rage rose up his spine once more; no, three days was not long enough.

All was not lost for the young Saiyan however, Vegeta remember the fleeting feeling of gratefulness when Turles rose to Bulma’s defence. His woman needed allies; she needed someone strong enough to stand by her side in his absence and defend her – even if it meant standing up against his own Prince. Who better than Turles? He was smart, an elite and not to mention no threat to Vegetas claim on Bulma given that he prefers the company of men; Turles deserved that beating but he also deserved the additional strength that would come along with it.

Kakarots knee in his chest was the last straw as the Prince powered down and slowly dropped to the floor, Kakarot followed suit.

“Jeez Vegeta I haven’t been able to hit you twice in a sparring match since we were kids, what’s going on?” Kakarot asked as he scratched his head.

“The mirrors in the ice cave, what did you see?” Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Oh, uhh mostly myself and my son and a little bit of Chi Chi, you were there too” He shrugged

“No what did you see, what was happening?”

“My son was pre-selected for the elite squadron and made top of his class, I became your hand soon after your were crowned, oh and Chi Chi was holding a baby but I couldn’t really see it”

“Are those things you want Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, eyeing up the taller man who appeared to be deep in thought.

“I guess, I mean I want my son to be strong – _his is strong_ I can feel it but he’s only half Saiyan ya know? I don’t want that to hold him back and being a King’s hand is an honour and since my Father is the current hand to the King I think it would make him proud if I were to be too”

“And the other thing?”

“I don’t have any plans for a second child if that’s what that meant” Kakarot shrugged “I’m not the best at concentrating as it is, a second kid would probably be too much for me”

“So you don’t want another brat?”

“I think one is enough, besides Chi Chi is only a Human – delivering our son will be hard” Kakarot grimaced “I don’t want to put her through it again”

Vegeta nodded, his suspicions were somewhat confirmed – at first he believed that the mirrors were a reflection of your deepest desires but now he wasn’t convinced. Kakarot saw his woman carrying a second child despite having no desire for one and Vegetas biggest desire in life was to become the Legendary Super Saiyan – a vision he did not see within the icy cave. Did those mirrors show the future if so that possibly meant he would never become the Legendary since he didn’t see it and what did this information mean for Eratan and the visions he saw?

“I need to check on something, keep an eye on my woman for me I won’t be long” Vegeta nodded as he took to the sky, leaving his slightly confused lieutenant behind to reflect on the conversation.

 

* * *

 

He found the King of Atorica with his Queen sitting in their royal garden drinking a cold beverage underneath the warm sun. The pair stood to greet him and offered him a chair – they were sat at a table that only just reached his knee, he declined to sit choosing to stand instead.

“How nice it is to see you Prince Vegeta, you simply must bring the lovely Bulma with you on your next visit to our garden” The queen smiled as she sipped the dark blue liquid from her glass. Vegeta nodded courteously to her before turning his direction to the King.

“I think I know why you’re here young man” The King gave him a slight smile.

“Vegeta and I are going for a little walk dear, don’t stay out in the sun too long you don’t want to burn” The King said as he patted his Queens hand before standing up and motioning for the Saiyan to follow him – Vegeta walked along, taking slow strides so not to overtake the small man. Soon they were in deep within the royal grounds, all the plant life were trimmed into sphere’s Vegeta thought it was odd but said nothing.

“Now, you’d like to talk about the Oluseps pools” The King said as he looked up to the young Prince, squinting slightly with the sun in his eyes.

“Olusep--.” Vegeta shook his head, unsure of what the King was referring to.

“The mirror like surface within the icy caverns of the fourth challenge, they’re pools of crystallised aqua that trickled down the rock surface and became so pure they cast a perfect reflection – _Oluseps_ is an ancient word for ice but perhaps it’s not the pools themselves you’d like to discuss, rather what you found within their depths”

“I am certain of the visions I saw as I am of my future” Vegeta said confidently, raising his chin to the small, weaker man below who appeared shocked and slightly confused.

“So you know of their power?”

“I wasn’t entirely convinced until now but I had my suspicions – they show the future” Vegeta said _almost_ certain he was right.

“You’re only half right” The King said as he picked a flower from one of his many shrubs and examined its petals “everything that is seen within the Oluseps pools _will_ come to pass; however the future is subjective – our mortal wants and desires are forever changing” He dropped the flower head to the soft grass below their feet as they continued walking.

“Some of what you saw is embellished slightly by what your heart desires most in that moment, how long those desires stay true well, that’s up to you isn’t it? We all have the power to change our futures Vegeta and what comes to pass in the end may not always be what it seems or what is truly wanted; giving a being a glimpse into their future can have a momentous affect on the individual - these visions are not to be taken lightly”

Vegeta nodded, understanding the man beside him – what he saw in the reflection _would_ happen, he had no doubt his desires would remain the same; this information - as helpful as it was only put his mind slightly at ease, there was still another matter up for discussion.

“Prince Eratan also sought out your council did he not?” It wasn’t so much as a question rather than a statement.

“Ah yes, the young Nemulvian did seek my guidance” The King nodded.

“In regards to what he saw within the pools?” Vegeta raised his eyebrow slightly as he looked down to the orange skinned man out the corner of his eye. The small man hesitated slightly and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“Perhaps in the interest of anonymity we should refrain from discussing the reflections each of our other competitors saw if you--.”

“Perhaps not” The Prince of all Saiyans interrupted as he halted all movement and stared sternly down at the older King.

“A choice to withhold information relevant to me and my people will not end well for you King of Atorica; you are with the Saiyans or you are against the Saiyans, there is no in between – I suggest you rethink your position and tell me what I want to know”

The small orange man cleared his throat and nodded slowly; he turned in the opposite direction and paused. Vegeta did the same and walked back with the King as he began to speak.

“I meant no offence to you of course Prince Vegeta; the Saiyans are a powerful ally that the people of Atorica would treasure to have and please remember that any information I give you is of course second hand” He hesitated slightly before continuing “Prince Eratan saw something in his future that troubled him _morally_ ; he sought out advice to help coincide this new information with his beliefs”

Vegeta nodded in surprise, he was starting to think that maybe he was over thinking the situation – perhaps what Eratan saw had nothing to do with Vegeta at all but Eratan’s own moral code, this was certainly a relief.

“What did he see?” Vegeta asked, concerned for his ally.

The small King stopped suddenly and turned to face the taller Saiyan; his lips were pressed together in a tight, straight line as he inhaled deeply before building up the courage to answer the young Princes question.

"Like you and every other competitor Eratan saw a glimpse of an .. _event_ which _will_ occur within his future" The King responded uncomfortably

"Which is?" Vegeta asked eyeing up the man, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the small man's shoulders slump slightly.

“He saw Bulma on his home planet, heavily pregnant”

* * *

 


	28. The Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 28 :)
> 
> It appeared my last chapter caused some controversy! I hope it was a good thing and didn’t leave anyone disappointed!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts and opinions on chapter 28, as always thank you so much for taking the time to read The Breath of a Dragon, I can hardly believe it already has over 4100 hits and I appreciate every single one of them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I’ll also try and respond to comments as soon as I can!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 28 - The Climb

 

“And you’re certain she wasn’t expecting when you saw her at your coronation?”

“Positive”

Vegeta couldn’t sleep, he had been lying awake for hours with Bulma in his arms as she slept soundly unaware of the inner turmoil he was facing; his conversation with the King of Atorica was cut short after he powered up and flew with the intent of heading straight for the Nemulvians ship but his pride would not lead him there. To kill a fellow Prince over a woman, a weak alien woman who was bought and paid for would bring shame and embarrassment to his race; only Vegeta and his closest peers knew of Bulma’s role in his life, to divulge it to anyone else would no doubt have catastrophic consequences. She would be a sitting target. He couldn’t recall much of the day after that, his thoughts were a shamble as he tried to make sense of what he had heard but how can one possibly make sense of something that hasn’t even occurred yet?

“Well let’s do what Bulma would do and think about this logically” Bardock said as he sipped his warm beverage; Vegeta had gotten the older Saiyan out of bed for his council – Bardock was the only person Vegeta could trust with this information, he admired the older Saiyan more than he would ever admit and growing up he often envied Kakarot and his brothers for having a Father like Bardock; while he was stuck with a coward and a drunk.

“Describe Bulma to me, within your vision – what did she look like?” The older Saiyan asked; they were sitting in the private laboratory that Bardock shared with Bulma, Vegeta could see her handwritten notes scattered over the desk.

“She looked no different than she does now, she was dressed appropriately for the occasion” Vegeta shrugged.

“Well that gives us a timeline, judging by what Bulma told me about the Human life cycle and by my own research studying their anatomy they don’t start to show real physical signs of aging until their 40’s so that means your vision will more than likely take place within the next 10 – 15 years if she looks exactly the same however unlike Saiyans, I have learned during Chi Chi’s pregnancy that Human women are not fertile for the duration of their life, their chances of conception decrease significantly the older they get and eventually they are unable to conceive at all so that also gives us a timeline. How did she look in Eratans vision? We also have to take into account that if Bulma were pregnant it would be too risky to use wormholes for travel - making the journey from our world to Eratans much, much longer”

“I don’t know” Vegeta said deep in thought; thinking over what Bardock had told him.

“The child could very well be your own Vegeta, have you considered that?”

Vegeta nodded “But I have no reason to visit Eratan’s planet let alone take Bulma; it doesn’t make sense”

“You have no reason to visit _now;_ you do not know what else the future holds for you Vegeta, so long as you find a mate and your first born is a Saiyan you could have as many children with as many women as you liked, gods know your Father has”

“Those weak, half breed fools are a stain on the Royal bloodline” Vegeta shook his head angrily.

“Tarble is not a half breed Vegeta, just because he doesn’t share your Mother does not make him any less Saiyan, your three sisters however; _well_ the less said about them the better”

“ _Half_ sisters” Vegeta grumbled under his breath but nodded in agreement.

“My grandson is strong, judging by his growth rate he will be stronger than Raditz was before he left by the time he’s born – with the right training and guidance who knows, one day he may even surpass his Father; quite an accomplishment for a half breed” Bardock said raising his eyebrow at the Prince, the pride in his eyes could not be mistaken.

“I have no doubt that any offspring you sire, regardless of who or _what_ their Mother may be will be as strong as any full blooded Saiyan; stronger even”

Vegeta felt the conflict within him rise, ever since he learned of Bulma’s life expectancy he came to the conclusion that they would not start a family together – there were too many what if’s. What if she died during child birth, what if they _both_ died during child birth but also what if they didn’t? Bulma could very well survive and bare him a strong offspring but one of two things would happen; either the child would outlive her by hundreds of years only having a taste of what it was truly like to be loved by someone as incredible as Bulma – only to have it cut short and ripped away, leaving him to raise the child alone and no doubt screw it up or if the child aged like she did, he would outlive his family and be forced to bury the two of them. Losing Bulma would be a planet shattering devastation but no Father should outlive his child, he couldn’t even comprehend.

Bardock could clearly see the turmoil within his young Prince.

“Let us focus on what we can control Vegeta and we can face any problem or situation that may arise when is arises – you’re wishing your life away fixating on the future, focus on the now – winning the tournament, becoming King” Bardock said as he stood up, he placed his large hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and patted it gently.

Vegeta sighed, he was right. He watched as Bardock left the room, no doubt to catch up on the sleep Vegeta had disturbed him from; deciding that he didn’t want Bulma to notice he had gone Vegeta snuck through the ship and back into their bed quietly, she hadn’t moved from the spot he had left her in. He wrapped his arms around her gently and took a deep breath in of her hair, was he being selfish? Denying her the motherhood she so clearly pined for, he saw the way she looked at Kakarot’s woman; there was no mistaking her jealousy despite how hard she tried to hide it. Would the threat of her turning to another man to give her a child push him to do things he wasn’t ready to do? He lay awake long into the morning, the next challenge was in a few hours – a test of agility; he silently cursed and buried his head into her hair in an attempt to claim back some hours of missed sleep; focus on the now he told himself. But of course that was easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

Turles had finally emerged from the healing chamber and Bulma was anxious, would he resent her for being the reason he received such a brutal beating? She knew he was just outside her bedroom door and she had been standing for around five minutes trying to work up the courage to open it and greet him.

“You’re going to have to see him eventually girl, get it over with already” She whispered as she took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, he was leaning against the wall flicking through his scouter. His cocky smirk made her sigh in relief, he was okay. Without uttering a single word she lunged for him and wrapped her arms around the tall mans torso, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“I was so worried about you Turles” She said as she squashed her face into his chest.

“Um, I’m fine – you can let go now”

She sighed and let go to look up at his face; he looked better than ever, perhaps being in the healing chamber wasn’t all bad.

“So, I don’t suppose you were still planning on making me a Gravity Simulator – given I disclosed our secret to Vegeta?” Turles said as he averted his eyes, he looked really disappointed.

“Of course you’ll still get one Turles, I’m so sorry I should never have put you in a situation where getting hurt was a possibility – are we still friends?” She asked, she cared a great deal for the Saiyan; Bulma felt almost Maternal towards him, she had such a wonderful relationship with her own Mother the fact that he had never experienced that pained her and if need be she would take that role if and when there was a need for it.

His eyes lit up and he smiled, nodding at her which told her all she needed to know. She took his arm and walked with him through the ship to Chi Chi’s quarters.

“It’s a lovely day, let’s take Chi Chi for a walk; I think the fresh air would do her good”

As they walked she caught him up with everything he had missed while recovering in the medical wing.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta raised his head and looked skyward, up at the massive enclosures that had been built – they seemed to skim the clouds; they must have been constructed during the night since Vegeta had never seen them before.

There were five enclosures, each had its own entrance at ground level, the front of each tall building was made entirely of glass, but it was pitch black inside and the way the sun was gleaming off its surface there was no way he could see inside. The 10 remaining competitors were in a small group just behind the starting line – Vegeta could feel Eratan’s eyes on him but hadn’t acknowledged the other mans presence yet. Bardock had decided to accompany the two and was standing with the other spectators watching carefully, Vegeta knew he was evaluating Eratans behaviour – Vegeta wanted to evaluate his face with his fist but kept that feeling down for now, they had a challenge to win.

Finally turning to look at the green skinned man he watched as Eratan gave a small smile, there was something in his eyes that was off slightly – Vegeta couldn’t put his finger on it. Eratan raised two fingers in a silent salute as he had done many times before, Vegeta turned back to the enclosures and ignored it – he wasn’t entirely sure if the King of Atorica had informed Eratan of their conversation but either way his ally had lied to him and Vegeta wasn’t certain if they would remain allies for much longer. 

“Gentlemen” The King of Atorica coughed from his podium by the Judges table “Will the leaders of each team please make their way towards the Judges table; team mates please remain where you are” He turned to Kakarot who nodded, Vegeta made his way over to the King – leaving Kakarot standing with Sutgulv and three other competitors.

Out of the corner of his eye Vegeta could see several creatures of the Sudiuqil race approach Kakarot and the other team mates and he sneered; they were scavengers, slave collectors, a disease in Vegeta’s eyes - their only recognisable trait was the ability to create wormholes but it usually came at a steep price. He watched as Kakarot squared his shoulders and eyed up the jelly like being, the Sudiuqil hesitated slightly and turned to the King who spoke up.

”Team mates, the Sudiuqil have been kind enough to lend us their technology for this auspicious occasion - as part of this challenge we ask that you allow them to place a collar on each of you, if you are unwilling to do so then I’m afraid you will be eliminated, rest assure you will not be injured in anyway”

Kakarot looked to Vegeta who nodded, and he watched as the hideous creature clipped the collar around his lieutenants throat; a small blue light began to glow in its centre - once all the team mates had on their collars the Sudiuqil left to stand with the crowd of supporters.

”Leaders please make your way to the spectators podiums the challenge will begin momentarily” The King said as he gestured to the stands behind him.

Spectators Podium? Vegeta looked back to his team mate briefly before flying up and joining Bardock; he felt somewhat offended that he was expected to sit this one out, the confusion among the teams was clear. Eratan stood with one of his elders, staring straight ahead at Sutgulv who’s jaw was still slightly deformed. Vegeta hoped it would serve as a reminder to Eratan to never challenge what is his.

”I can see everyone is a little confused” The King chuckled “as much as we admire and appreciate the hard work of our leaders today’s challenge is an opportunity to let our team mates shine, however given that this is a test of _agility_ we thought it was only fair to level out the playing field” The King picked up a small metal object, he pressed a button and the crowd watched as the small blue light turned red.

”These collars prevent any being who wears them from powering up and accessing their Ki, thus rendering our team mates unable to fly _among other things_ \- your goal is simple; make your way to the top of each tower and collect your box, you must bring it back down before the hour is up - failure to do so will result in an elimination, please note that each collar has been rigged - any attempt to remove them without the key will cause the automatic self destruct sequence to begin and that’s not something any of us want _ahem_ , Team mates to the start up line please”

Vegeta watched Kakarot crack his neck and roll his shoulders as each tower lit up and everyone could finally see their contents; there had to be over 100 levels, it was essentially a vertical maze and since flight was no longer an option Kakarot would have to climb and jump his way up while manoeuvring through - he had faith in his team mate did Eratan have faith in his? Hopefully the Green skinned men would be eliminated - essentially solving Vegetas problem, Eratan couldn’t attempt anything untoward with Bulma if they were no longer on the same planet.

Once again the King cleared his throat and soon after the starting bell could be heard ringing, all Vegeta could see was Kakarot run - at the speed of light towards his respective tower over taking all the other competitors and watch as he began to climb his way skyward, ducking and dodging the moving beams that meant to knock him down; Vegeta smirked. It appeared the galactic embassy underestimated his race when they dreamt up this particular challenge, with or without Ki - a Saiyan could not be taken down so easily.

 

* * *

 

Kakarot was roughly fourty stories high, he was making excellent time and so far had no slips or near misses. He had been within the tower for approximately fifteen minutes and he was already almost half way to the top. Sutgulv was in second place, he was roughly twenty six stories high; one competitor was twenty two, another seventeen and the last twelve; Vegeta snorted level out the playing field indeed.

”That’s my boy” Bardock said smirking at his prince, Vegeta smirked back and looked around the crowd - he had to admit, watching the awe in their eyes at a member of his race made him swell with pride; they truly were magnificent creatures and Kakarot May not be the brightest star in the sky but damn was he strong.

Vegeta looked to Eratan who had a slight look of disappointment on his face, clearly he expected his team mate to be further on, time was quickly ticking on and Eratan appeared to notice - Vegeta was tempted to make a snide remark but before anything came to mind a loud scream could be heard from one of the towers and Vegeta watched as the competitor who was now approximately twenty four stories high slipped and fell. The man hit the ground with a loud and unholy thud, several women within the crowed screamed and many averted their gaze as his leader jumped the podium and ran to his fallen team mate, Vegeta could already sense the creatures life force fading away and soon it was gone completely.

The King could be seen making his way to the fallen man and his team mate as well as a small crew of Atoric people who removed the corpse from the scene, Vegeta shrugged; one down three more to go. Kakarot was now so high he was out of sight and all Vegeta could do was wait, his lieutenant had around thirty five minutes left to find the box and make his way back down - even without Ki Kakarot was as strong as ten thousand men and could easily make the jump, he might fracture an ankle but it would be healed by nightfall. Sutgulv had only just made it half way, they were as good as eliminated; he fought the urge to grin.

Out the corner of his eye he watched as the competitor, who was currently in last place - jump from his level and onto the glass; his palms and the soles of his feet appeared to stick to its surface and soon he could be seen running on all fours full speed up the glass. The crowd cheered, Vegeta shook his head at the thought of being touched by such a creature and watched as he too climbed so high he was out of sight. The other competitor, Vegeta couldn’t remember his race appeared to be expelling some sort of sticky substance from his chest - he too used it to stick to the wall and climb his way up.

”Ah, very clever” Bardock remarked “although I’m afraid he will be unable to procreate for several weeks now” Bardock raised his eyebrows at Vegeta suggestively, the ball soon dropped and Vegeta felt himself grow nauseous and cringed at the revulsion of the creature who had just over taken Sutgulv.

The feeling soon left him as he watched Kakarot slowly come into view, he was sliding down the glass surface; using the friction of his strong palm to slow himself down as he glided down the smooth surface, box in hand. Vegeta and Bardock both roared - the crowd began to cheer and chant Kakarots name, a few minutes later his team mate landed loudly and made his way back through the entrance. Both men flew over the podium and met Kakarot half way.

”Spectacular work son, you have done our race proud; how was it up there?” Bardock asked as he patted his sons back and watched as Kakarot passed the box to Vegeta.

”You know for a second I forgot I was going up to get a box, for some reason I kept imagining a giant slice of pie up there; I think that’s why I was so fast I didn’t want it to get cold” Kakarot said scratching his head disappointedly, the two other Saiyans shook their heads and Vegeta made his way towards the judges table to place his box in the port and unlock it. There was no point in staying now, the competitors only had around fifteen minutes left and Sutgulv still had over a quarter of the levels left to climb; Vegeta had no doubt the other two would be down soon. He looked up to Eratan who looked slightly desperate, his elder was whispering into his ear and Vegeta watched as the green skin man nodded and bowed his head, it appeared the man had accepted defeat. Hopefully Eratan would leave gracefully and the pair could part ways without incident - Vegeta wasn’t much of an optimist but perhaps distance and time could heal their rift; a lot of distance and a lot of time that is.

Soon after Kakarot had his collar removed the three Saiyans powered up and flew back to their ship, the two other teams had made it down with their boxes with only minutes to spare - shattering their ankles and calves in the process. Eratan and Sutgulv had been eliminated, Vegeta felt relief flood his system and a weight lifted from his shoulders. He would soon have Bulma all to himself without threat, the future was subjective and now more than ever he was certain it was his child she was carrying in Eratans vision - he felt somewhat pleased but that feeling was short lived as they touched down at the entrance of their craft, Turles was standing, covered in what appeared to be blood looking slightly distressed; before anyone could asked Turles cut them off and raised his hands up.

”She took off running, she slipped past _all_ of us - We all tried to get to her as fast as we could but she.. _she’s okay_ but she’s cut bad - it was the Sudiuqil it’s claws.. she wanted to stitch herself up but I put her in the healing chamber” Turles rambled on visibly shaken.

Vegeta felt a cold sweat across his back and pushed past Turles towards the medical wing, he could hear Bardock talking but couldn’t make out the words as he stormed past several of his men who were standing guard averting their gaze, he would deal with them later. He burst through the door and was greeted by Kakarots harpy, she was crying hysterically and flew into his lieutenants arms; Bardock attempted to calm her down. He walked up to the healing chamber, Bulma was unconscious submerged within the murky grey fluid, her blue hair flowing around her - she was still wearing her dress and Vegeta could see the large gash up her arm, it reached from her elbow almost to her ear and he felt his blood boil.

“Talk, now” He roared as he lunged at Turles, tossing the box to Bardock who caught it but also had to try and restrain the Prince, had Turles not already learned this lesson about keeping Bulma safe?

”It’s not his fault” Chi Chi cried, wiping her wet face with the back of her hand “Bulma ran she had to” Chi Chi snuffed.

”Why?” Bardock asked, handing her a piece of medical gauze in substitute for a tissue.

”H-he called out to us, we had to help him” she said wiping her nose.

”Who called out to you Chi Chi?”

”Y - Yamcha”

* * *

 


	29. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reposted due to an error)
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> Wow, how long has it been since I last updated The Breath of a Dragon? - too long!
> 
> To say I’ve missed this is an understatement but taking a break has done me wonders and I feel like I can finally give my all to this story!
> 
> I’ve had some anxiety about posting this chapter and that may be reflected in my writing but I’m very happy with how it turned out (since I rewrote it about 5 times) The next chapter will be posted by the end of the week - it really gets the story rolling again.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and for still sticking with me, I can’t really put into words how much I appreciate you all!
> 
> Ps if you want updates on my story, I’ll post info on my Tumblr as often as I can - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vbxwrites
> 
> As always thank you all so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 29 - Floating

 

She was floating, she couldn’t recall how or why but her weightless body felt tingly as she struggled to open her eyes. Blinking through the liquid substance that was only slightly thicker than water she saw the blurry outline of his flamed hair just before an unpleasant sting made her eyes squeeze shut.

Bulma could feel the pressure shift above her head and tried to watch as the liquid began to swirl and disappear down the drain below her feet, soon normal gravity returned to her body and she leaned against the inside of the chamber for support as she clumsily grappled with the mask which covered her mouth and nose that fogged up with every breath she took before somehow managing to tear it off completely. She felt a cool breeze as the glass door opened and the shock of his warm hands against her cold arms made her gasp and reach out to him. Bulma pressed her body against his hard chest and tucked her arms in shivering, trying to absorb his warmth as he wrapped a towel around her back and held her close for a few minutes – her mind was a mess and she tried desperately to piece together what little she could remember.

“Bulma – Bulma come sit down here and let me look at you” The familiar voice echoed as she turned her head to try and find him, Bardock was standing by an examination bed – patting it lightly, she was seeing double and widened her eyes to try and stop them from crossing. She tried to walk but her legs were unable to carry her weight, Vegeta appeared to notice and picked her up with ease to walk her across the room and gently place her down onto the edge of the bed, Kami why couldn’t she remember it was on the tip of her tongue; she was in the medical wing, she had been in the healing chamber, she looked down at her body disorientated; was she injured?

“How do you feel?” Bardock asked as he shined a bright light into her eyes, causing her to blink rapidly and pull away.

“Why-ami-he” She slurred, unable to control her own tongue and she shook her head to try and clear the fog in her mind.

“Can you tell me the last thing you remember Bulma?” Bardock asked; Vegeta was standing so close she could feel his immense body heat and instinctively leaned into him, closed her eyes and sighed as she heard Bardock talk, his words were gibberish to her.

“It’s going to take some time for the drugs to wear off Vegeta, like I said the healing chamber isn’t designed to care for the fragile body of a Human – thankfully Turles set it to its lowest function. The cut is fully healed and looks fine, she’ll just have to sleep it off; don’t worry she’ll be good as new after some rest” Bulma felt Vegeta put his arm under her legs as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her through the ship – every now and then she felt him squeeze her close, she lay her head on his shoulder and as hard as she tried Bulma could not shake the drug induced sleep from her core and the last thing she remembered before she was pulled down into the dark abyss of slumber was her Prince tucking her in under the sheets and placing a soft kiss on her head.

 

* * *

 

The heavy coughing and cries floating through the smouldering air reached his ears as he walked slowly through the rubble and molten metal that littered the streets of the once vibrant and busy city; out the corner of his eye he saw another large, dome shaped building melt and deform from the scorching ball of Ki expelled from the hand of one of his men. The ground below his feet vibrated with the heavy footsteps of the civilians as they stampeded; desperately attempting to flee with their lives. His beeping scouter brought him out of his day dream and he took to the skies, soaring over the top of buildings and through the billowing smoke and ash that rose ever skywards towards his Lieutenant who was standing on top of a large metal building, with one of the creatures they were searching for by the scruff of it’s neck.

Turles arrived a few moments later and walked past his Prince towards the beast to examine it closely before turning to Vegeta and shaking his head from side to side, the young Saiyan then took off wordlessly to hunt once more.

“Where are the others?” Vegeta asked as he walked up to the disgusting jelly parasite, which was trembling in fear.

“P-please your Majesty, we are returning the Human – we just need m-more time” The Sudiuqil replied, its sharp claws twitched slightly; Vegeta could see its heart racing through the squishy mass of its transparent flesh and try as he might he could not see its brain.

“I won’t ask you again Sudiuqil” Vegeta spat as he looked into the face of the creature before him; its small, round black beady eyes averted downwards and the revolting, gaping hole of its mouth filled with tiny razor sharp spikes opened and shut several times – as if the beast were unable or  unwilling to talk.

“So be it” The Prince whispered before he reached his gloved hand inside of the monsters fleshy chest and watched it squeal in protest as his fingers and palm gripped its heart and squeezed, Vegeta could feel it beating rapidly as his digits compressed the organ tighter and tighter until the Sudiuqil let out an unholy screech as its heart suddenly gave out and the creature went limp in Kakarots hold. Removing his hand from its chest Vegeta shook off the flesh before turning to the other Saiyan.

“Display the corpse outside their ship, they can’t hide forever” Kakarot nodded and took off with the body in hand, leaving his Prince to reflect on the situation.

Watching her float helplessly within the healing chamber that had encased his body more times than he dared try and count caused a peculiar stirring within him, a moment of fleeting relief knowing that she was alive and then an immense fury that made all the fur on his tail stand up – it should have been him, he had failed her. He then felt an overwhelming sense of dread in the pit of his stomach from the concern of wondering if she would come out of this situation unscathed, Bardock did nothing to ease his mind stating that although her physical wounds were healing – the older Saiyan had only just scratched the surface of his research into the Human anatomy and that the healing fluid may do more harm than good to her; without a moment’s hesitation Vegeta practically ripped her out of the machine and put her to bed.

Watching her open her eyes and seeing their brilliant blue calmed him more than words could say but her slurred speech and lack of gross motor skills wasn’t a good sign and he wondered how much worse off she would have been had he not removed her. Bardock informed him that she would be fine, that all she needed was sleep and that once she woke she would be good as new. So he put her to bed and watched her for a while, but the more he stared at the light pink scar that marred her perfect skin the more worked up he got and before he knew it he was gathering his men and raiding the cities of Atorica just like he had done to a thousand Planets before.

From this vantage point he could see the chaos unfolding below, the Sudiuqil; after learning of the Human male’s worth made an illegal wormhole too close to the planet’s surface and transported him off to god knows where; to no doubt prepare him for sale. The galactic embassy shut it down leaving some Sudiuqil stranded on the planet including their leader who had all but disappeared, his men were hunting them down one by one and Turles was on the lookout for the creature that hurt his woman with strict instructions to bring it to Vegeta unharmed. The leader, from his hiding spot sent a message to the Prince stating that the Human male was being returned to Atorica via other means of transport as a show of respect to the Saiyans – it was not enough.

Through the dust and smoke Vegeta could see the small King and his pathetic army warily making their way towards him.

“Vegeta stop this;  _please_ – spare my people and the countless other innocent guests here, think of the tournament!” The King shouted up to him from the street below.

“You welcomed those foul weaklings with open arms - you brought this plague upon yourself  King” Vegeta sneered from above, before taking off and rejoining his men. The tournament could wait.

After fourteen more Sudiuqil were taken, Vegeta came back to his ship to check on Bulma – she was still out cold and resting peacefully. In the sky above the Saiyan vessel he could still see the smoke rising in the air from one of the small cities he had partially destroyed and he wondered briefly if smoke inhalation had an adverse affect on Humans before continuing with his meditation – fighting against an imaginary opponent within the depths of his mind. Many if not all of Vegeta’s greatest moves had been perfected this way, ruminating long into the nights on board Frieza’s ship – the two young boys would often rotate shifts; one slept and the other stayed awake to keep guard. Sleeping every night in a comfortable bed with a beautiful woman in his arms was sometimes too good to be true and he would often wake in a cold sweat wondering if it had all been a dream and that he was still a boy in the clutches of that monster.

Thankfully that part of his life was over. Now was the time for action, to put all that hardship and suffering to use; Vegeta built the foundation of his strength on the back of that boy – who refused to kneel, who was beaten to a pulp for standing his ground, who looked in the face of pure evil and laughed. Much to Friezas’ dismay, the young Prince could not be broken – not in spirit and with that thought Vegeta delved deeper into his minds eye, a mantra repeating over and over in his head the same one that kept him alive all those years ago. _ There is no mercy in the pursuit of power, destroy those who seek to destroy you, There is no mercy in the pursuit.._

 

* * *

 

The night was fast approaching and the tension in the air was building to new heights since Vegeta had refused to allow any vessel to leave the planet as the hunt for the Sudiuqil continued. This meant that Eratan was still here, Vegeta hadn’t seen any of the Nemulvians since they had lost the latest challenge – choosing instead to remain on their ship far from the melee until given the clear to take off.This relieved the Princes mind to a degree; Eratan staying away meant there was one less thing to worry about.

“Fight it all you want Vegeta but you’re just like your Father” Bardock replied, shaking his head from the desk in his lab; tinkering away with the small metal object he and Bulma had been working on before sighing heavily and placing it down. The Prince growled before looking away and crossing his arms in response, feeling the muscles in his back tense in protest at being compared to his imbecile Father.

“And neither of you had the sense to object, you both just went along with it?” Bardock said to his two youngest sons who both stood awkwardly, averting their gaze.

“What does it matter who did what, It’s done; soon we will have the Sudiuqil and the Human, then the tournament can continue”

“Bold of you to believe a word the Sudiuqil say and assume the Human is still alive; we are  guests  here Vegeta, to compete in the Sodulsrom Tournament is an honour – this tantrum you’re throwing only shows your opponents that you’re not yet fit to take the throne – what are you two still standing around for? Turles go check on Bulma, Kakarot bring Chi Chi some food and don’t go picking off her plate she needs it more than you”

Vegeta watched as the brothers nodded quickly and left the room with their tails between their legs, leaving the Prince alone with his elder.

“And what of Eratan?” Bardock asked, raising his eyebrow to the younger Saiyan.

“What about Eratan?” Vegeta spat back, turning his back slightly on Bardock.

“You mean to tell me you were just going to let him leave without discussing what he saw?”

“And what would you have me say Bardock  ‘ _No Eratan you can’t fuck my woman and take her away to your backwater planet to inseminate her with your fish spawn’_ ”

“You don’t know if that’s the truth Vegeta you could be completely of--.”

“I know he had ample opportunity to come to me and discuss what he saw” Vegeta said as he turned to face the older Saiyan “he  chose to conspire behind my back, wasn’t it  you who told me to focus on what I can control?”

“And you honestly believe that you’re in control right now, attacking the planet, the childish way you’re skirting around this situation with Eratan? None of that screams control to me Vegeta – your pride is--.”

“My  _pride_ is the reason I’m still standing before you today, the reason your half-witted son came home to you” Vegeta said through clenched teeth as he walked up to Bardock and glared into his scarred face expecting the older man to flinch and back down but instead he smiled and raised his eyebrow knowingly.

”Does your  pride impress Bulma or can she see through it too?”

Vegetas eyes widened slightly and he felt a heat spread across his face, suddenly feeling sweaty under his training suit as he took a step back and averted his gaze.

“I understand that your  pride needs to avenge her and find the Sudiuqil responsible for harming her but none of this is Atoricas doing” Bardock said as he placed a hand on Vegetas shoulder.

“Bulma would find no logic in the mindlessness of your actions today” Bardock said, looking into Vegetas eyes - his own full of disappointment.

And with that Bardock left the lab, leaving Vegeta alone to really reflect on his actions over the last few hours, it was all a blur - almost as if he had been walking through a dream. He felt nothing,  _nothing_ but the constant ache of worry; the kind that chips away until all that’s left is the empty space where your joy once was. There was no joy without her and that terrified him; a simple scratch to her arm and a few hours in the healing chamber spread a sickness through his mind that caused him to destroy the lives of how many innocent beings? She was the only cure, so he went to her and waited for her to wake; finding comfort in watching the steady rise and fall of her chest and with every breath she took he felt the sickness fade until his thoughts were finally clear and he felt in safe in his own mind once more.

* * *

 


	30. New Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I hope you have all been well, I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story! Over the past few weeks I've been quite unwell and really just not in a place where I felt like I could give my all to this. However I am back, not 100% but I'm getting there and more excited and eager than ever to get back to writing.
> 
> I'd also like to add my complete astonishment that The Breath of a Dragon has been nominated for the 2019 The Prince and The Heiress Annual Awards in the Best Canon Divergent Category. I truly cannot express my gratefulness enough for the nomination and wanted to just thank every single supporter I have from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> I believe the polls are open during the last two weeks in November and I would encourage all of my readers to look through each category and vote for the work you feel deserves it most! http://theprinceandtheheiress.com/news-and-updates/  
> I’m up against some incredible writers and I can’t wait to vote for my favourite!
> 
> To anyone mulling over the idea of adding their story to this platform, please do; it may turn out to be one of the best things you ever do!
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Love  
> VBX x

 

* * *

Chapter 30 - New Faith

 

**  
Beep.**

_‘Just get in you stupid--.’_ **Beep.**

Picking up her small screwdriver Bulma tried to ease the tiny magnetic needle into place; the compass was finally coming together but it was different, upside down or backwards she wasn’t sure and she was struggling to piece the last few parts together as the deadline loomed over her.

_‘Maybe if I try turning it this way, I can just keep it in--.’_ **Beep.**

The small needle popped out and hit the metal desk with a quiet thump; she picked up the orientation arrow and tried that instead, it was just as complicated but she somehow managed to get it to stay put all she needed to do was somehow fasten it into place. 

_‘Just a little more and--.”_ **Beep.**

The arrow popped out of place and it took all the self control Bulma could muster not to throw the damn thing across the room as she let out an infuriated shriek and placed the compass back onto the table as gently as she could.

_“_ KNOCK IT OFF!” Bulma screamed as she whipped around angrily to Turles, who was sitting across the lab slumped into a chair– with a look of surprise on his face as he tapped through his scouter.

Bulma stared at him wordlessly and then to the compass on her desk for what felt like a lifetime as the events of the last day unfolded in her mind, before standing and storming out the room; without thought her legs carried her through the ship and up towards the control room. Turles followed closely behind – he didn’t ask what she was doing as they walked in silence and for that she was grateful as she needed to remain calm. In the halls of the Saiyan ship she could hear the heavy rain outside that thundered down on them, this was the first rainfall since they had landed and the two Human women were given strict instruction to remain indoors. The good days on Atorica were glorious, the bad days brought acid rain, toxic enough to melt through Human flesh and kill you in a matter of minutes; or so she was told.

Her bodyguard had somehow made his way in front of her as a herd of Saiyans hurried past them, with their tails between their legs; giving Bulma a clear indication that the Prince of all Saiyans was in no mood to play but unfortunately for him - neither was she.

Making her way into cockpit she scanned the room and caught sight of him sitting in his slightly disfigured throne as he flicked through the device in his hand; it was similar to the scouter he wore only larger.

It was Bardock who acknowledged them first; he greeted Bulma with the same respectful nod and pleasant hello as always and motioned for Turles to approach him - leaving Bulma standing between the Father and son at one end of the room and her Prince at the other who still hadn’t raised his head to look at her.

As the seconds turned to minutes she felt herself grow more and more irate; he _knew_ she was there he was obviously ignoring her on purpose! The quiet chatter between the two Saiyans behind her turned to white noise as she began to see red, _how dare he!_

”You must think I’m a fucking idiot” She said loudly, loud enough that Father and son stopped talking and she didn’t need eyes on the back of her head to know that they were staring right at her. The tension in the room grew thick as he finally raised his head to look her dead in the eye.

Vegeta was not impressed, his face gave nothing away but his eyes burned into hers, his whole demeanour radiated fury and she swore the room increased by a degree or two as she started to sweat slightly under her lab coat; Bulma could tell instantly that she was not wanted here.

“Your words” He sneered as he looked back down to his device, effectively dismissing her without hesitation.

“You promised, what kind of _King_ goes back on his word so easily; you do realise that you’ve just made yourself look a fool in front of all of these people?” With every word she could hear herself getting louder and louder, she sensed a presence behind her - without turning she assumed it was Turles or Bardock, ready to whisk her away in case things escalated.

”Sacrifices have to be made” He said mockingly with a dismissive shrug, she knew that Vegeta held all the cards here and what made things a million times worse was that he knew it too.

“You two, out” He said calmly to the two Saiyans, they both hesitated but when he raised his head to look at them they quickly bowed and vacated the room but not before Bardock could whisper in her ear.

”Scream as loud as you can if you need me, I’ll come running” she nodded in appreciation but doubted very much if she would need to, this was Vegeta; he would never hurt her, right?

“Is my compass assembled?” He asked rudely as he finally stood up and dropped the device unceremoniously onto the throne as he looked her up and down.

”Gee I don’t know, is my friend safe?” She replied sarcastically, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

”Now he’s your _friend_ ” He snorted “convenient”

“Did you want me to lie?” She asked frustratingly, her small hands clenching into tiny fists by her side “Tell you that he was my neighbour or my dentist; he was my _boyfriend_ Vegeta at most we made out unlike _you_ , remind me again about your galactic fling with that fish bitch?”

“It’s different” He said as he shook his head and crossed his arms looking away from her.

“In what universe is what you had with Eralla better than--.”

“BECAUSE I’M NOT INVITING HER TO COME AND LIVE UNDER MY ROOF!” He roared over top of her baring his razor sharp teeth, suddenly he was right in front of her; only a foot or two away and even from this distance she could feel the tremendous heat radiating from him.

“If we don’t bring him with us he’ll die” She whispered, reaching her hand out and resting it on his chest before trying to close the gap between them.

“If he is weak enough to be imprisoned by the pathetic Sudiuqil then perhaps he deserves death”

“I was their prisoner once” She whispered as she pulled away from him “Do I deserve to die too?” She asked astounded by his response, this was not the Vegeta she knew; her Vegeta could never be this cruel.

“It’s different”

“IT IS NOT DIFFERENT VEGETA!” She screamed in his face “It’s not, I.. I’m not leaving without him so you have to decide now”

“You would choose that wretch over me?” He asked incredulously, for a second, however fleeting his eyes were filled with despair and it killed her.

“This isn’t about you” She argued, tears filling her eyes are she reached out her hand to rest it on his scorching hot cheek seeing only a deep depth of fury in his burning onyx gaze “Or me, it’s about doing the right thing and saving Yamcha is the right thing”

Bulma watched as he pulled back angrily and turned away from her, crossing his huge arms over his muscular chest; his entire body tensed. Bulma shook her head and walked up to him, she should have known better than to approach him in this manner; trying to fight Vegeta into doing anything was like bringing a knife to a gun fight - she would never win.

“I have devoted my life to you for the past two and a half years and in that time have I ever asked you for anything?” She watched as his eyebrows knitted together, a crease formed between them and she wondered vaguely if he was trying to recall a time she had or if he was simply trying to decipher what her point was.

When he didn’t reply she cut in and answered for him.

”I could ask you for millions, for my own castle, for the sun, the moon and the stars and you would give them to me but I haven’t, I _wouldn’t_ ” She whispered as she pulled his arms away from his chest and moved in between them.

”You want the weakling brought to Vegetasei, that is what you're asking of me”

”I’m asking you to trust me” 

Vegeta looked at her as though she had just sprouted a second head, the shocked expression on his face and the panic in his eyes at being confronted with something he clearly didn't understand was priceless; but it saddened her to realise that Vegeta had probably never trusted anyone bar himself in his entire life.

"Please Vegeta, for me; please" She whispered as she finally closed the gap between them and pressed her small body against his, hugging his abdomen and resting her head on his broad shoulder.

A few minutes of silence passed when she finally looked up to his face, his cheeks pinked as he let out a defeated sigh and nodded subtly to her.

Bulma felt her shoulders slump like the weight of the world had been lifted from them as she buried her face into the nook of his neck and squeezed him tight unable to control the smile on her face or the butterflies in her stomach; not only was he going to save Yamcha but he had just confirmed his willingness to put his trust in her, he never ceased to amaze her and she vowed to never let him down.

"You are never to ask me for anything again for the rest of your life" He said as he cleared his throat, clearly still embarrassed and unsure of himself.

"Not even a kiss?" She asked playfully as she looked up and grazed her nose against his lightly, the smile on her face never ceasing.

Vegeta leaned forward without hesitation and brushed his soft lips against hers as if her lips against his was the only thing in life he was truly sure of, her head began to spin and she had to hold on for fear of her legs giving way - it was without a doubt the sweetest kiss they had ever shared and as his strong hands began to wander to pull her body closer to his, she swore she felt him smile.

 

* * *

  
“I have to say I am surprised, that is not the Saiyan way” Bardock said as he pulled up a stool and sat at their shared workbench.

”What do you mean?” Bulma asked, setting out her tools to begin working.

“Saiyan men are territorial by nature, the fact that Vegeta would allow the presence of another - especially one that you have previously been intimately involved with goes against our basic instincts, we do not share”

”I explained my history with Yamcha to Vegeta, there will be no sharing” She laughed, shaking her head “he knows there’s nothing there”

Bardock didn’t look convinced.

”Perhaps Vegeta agreed to collect him so that he could kill this Yamcha himself, that seems more plausible”

”He wouldn’t do that” Bulma interrupted, quickly vetoing that idea and trying to get the attention off of her situation.

”Would you have killed another man for your wife?” She asked as she took the compass out of its protective box and placed it between them on the desk.

”Mate” He corrected as he picked up the circular object carefully and inspected it “Yes” He shrugged nonchalantly.

”Really, kill?”

”It’s the Saiyan way, chances are if there was a woman worthy of your attention she more than likely had the attention of others too - the fight was necessary not only to get rid of the competition but to weed out unworthy males; any Saiyan unable to defend and fight for his woman and offspring deserves death”

Bulma stared at him open mouthed, she couldn’t believe these words were coming out of Bardocks mouth; he had such a kind soul, she couldn’t imagine him fighting let alone killing.

“I don’t see that happening, Humans don’t fight to the death - we get our hearts broken and eventually move on; we’re a lot more resilient than you Saiyans give us credit for and who knows” She winked as she took the compass from him and set it down before her “They might end up being friends” 

Bardock shook his head as he watched her tinker with the device that was seemingly impossible to figure out, they only had until midday tomorrow to get it working and no amount of speculation on Saiyan and Human interactions would increase their progress.

“How’s your throat?” He asked as he handed her a small wrench.

”It’s fine” She shrugged, honestly she barely noticed it.

”I can see why he’s so taken with you” He replied, a knowing smile on his face.

”Vegeta? It takes a strong woman to tame him huh?” She winked.

”I’m not entirely sure he can be tamed”

”Give me time”

 

* * *

 


	31. Tee Minus Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Chapter 31 is finally here!
> 
> Thank you so so much for your patience; I'm relieved to say that I'm officially better and in a place where I can now start putting out chapters more frequently!
> 
> Very Very VERY happy with how this chapter turned out and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> As always thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and for all of your continued support.
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> VBX x

* * *

Chapter 31 - Tee Minus Twenty

 

Vegeta looked between the two and took a moment to truly reflect on the information he had just received, making sure he had heard them correctly.

“What do you mean _‘it doesn’t work’_?” He asked, eyes narrowing slightly as the pair looked to each other and shrugged, befuddled; uncharacteristically unsure of themselves.

“You can’t work it out” He disapproved bluntly, the outrage on her face was hard to miss and he might have laughed were it not for the seriousness of the situation; instead he watched as Bulma picked up the small device from her desk in their lab and tossed it carelessly through the air at him, he caught it effortlessly and looked back to her assuming she had some sort of point.

“Work it out for yourself If you’re so smart, be my guest” She sneered in a mocking tone, clearly aware that if she herself could not piece this puzzle together there was no way in hell he was going to. Vegeta turned and looked to Bardock who was standing idly by her side; the older Saiyan said nothing but offered an awkward, uncomfortable smile – clearly in agreement with her.

 He looked down at the orb in his hand that rattled slightly and then looked back to them, a familiar prickly heat spreading up his spine as he fought to remain calm and in control of the situation. The final challenge was less than two hours away and here they were telling him; despite having worked through the night that they couldn’t string two brain cells together to complete this outdated, obsolete piece of garbage navigation device.  Weren’t these the same two spouting dreams of gravity simulators and training bots?

Bardock, upon sensing the steady increase of deadly energy coming from his Prince went to speak up first but bit his tongue when the tiny Human woman interjected him.

“Vegeta I suggest you think _very_ carefully about what you’re going to say before you say something you regret” She warned as she pulled up the sleeves of her lab coat and planted her hands firmly on her hips, Bardock had the sense to step back and removed a large, heavy looking tool from the desk and placed it out of her reach.

“This thing” She started, nodding to the device in his hand “Responds to the planets magnetic field, those tiny arrows in there are drawn in the direction of True North, hell I would accept magnetic North at this point but _there is no North_ ” She said shaking her head and running her hands through the worn path in her wild hair, clearly something she had done many times during the night as she attempted in vain to get to the bottom of this mystery “there’s no South, no up, no down – there is nothing; it’s like this Planet has no core, if it even is a Planet!”

“So what are you saying?” He asked, looking down at the device in his hand.

“Why would they give us all of these pieces and get us to put together a device they knew wouldn’t work?”

“I wouldn’t automatically assume the worst Vegeta” Bardock said as he cleared his throat “But even I can’t deny how suspicious this is – feels like some form of diversion”

“So this thing is worthless?”

“I honestly don’t know” She replied with a soft shrug, pushing over the small sponge like material they used to cushion the device, he placed it down and crossed his arms over his chest “All I know is I’ve spent hours slaving over that thing, looking at it from every possible angle and I have nothing; they’re messing with us” She finished, the sour look on her face no doubt mirrored his own – these tournament officials clearly took them for fools, they would learn the hard way that he and his people were anything but; of that he was certain.

“I would take it with you regardless” Bardock said again disturbing his train of thought “it may come in useful, we just have to keep our eyes open to all other possibilities now; I have a feeling this challenge is going to be the hardest one yet – I just wish I could be of more help to you two”

Vegeta nodded to his elder in respect, Bardock had done his race proud with the work and research he put into this tournament; something the young Prince would be sure to reward once they were back home.

“How do you suggest we move forward?” Vegeta asked Bardock, the man before him was a champion amongst men when it came to tournaments; his advice was invaluable.

“You can start by kicking their asses for wasting my time” Bulma huffed as she stripped out of her lab coat and rounded the desk to stand by his side. She looked weary – unsurprising since she had been up all night; with heavy eyelids that did nothing to mask the radiance of her brilliant blue eyes, Bulma looked up to his face and wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning into him – he stood stiffly and looked to Bardock who seemed to go out of his way to avoid looking at their unusual public display of affection. Bulma pressed her soft lips to his and let them linger before gently pulling away “I _really_ need some sleep, _please_ hurry up and win so we can go home” She smiled as she planted a parting kiss at the corner of his mouth and with a final whisper of _‘good luck’_ she was gone - her tiny Ki almost eclipsed by Turles as the pair moved further and further away as she walked to their bedchamber.

Vegeta awkwardly cleared his throat and straightened his scouter, glancing cautiously at Bardock who clearly knew better than to taunt the young Prince.  The pair eventually summoned Kakarot and spent the last hour mulling over every possible outcome with military precision. Vegeta couldn’t wait to leave this godforsaken place; the sooner the final challenge came the sooner they could win and leave, this and this thought alone pushed him forward as the trio made their way to the palace. Walking into this final challenge blind, with no reference or guide secretly thrilled him; his skill would be tested and there were few things in this life that the Prince of all Saiyans liked more than showing not only this pathetic place but the universe itself that the mighty Saiyan race were superior throughout the stars and that nothing could stand in their way.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t smell as bad as she thought it would considering the toxicity of the atmosphere; it was an earthy, slightly chemically smell – something she was all but used to having spent days locked away in her lab and it was shaping up to be a semi pleasant evening, even if the rain could melt the flesh off her bones.

Bulma was sat on the ramp of their ship, high up near the entrance away from any rogue drops of rain that could blow in her direction with whatever large gust of wind happen to pass. Turles was further down; sat at the edge with one leg dangling off tapping through his scouter – unaffected by the falling poison.

“How’s Siama?” She asked, leaning her head on her knees. She had been awake for around an hour – Vegeta, Kakarot and Bardock had left a few hours prior to compete and hopefully win the last challenge, it was getting dark and she hoped they would be back soon. Bulma had everything packed and ready in anticipation, not only for the trip home but for the arrival of the additional Human joining them soon, Vegeta had told her Yamcha was safe and on his way, she believed him – her Prince had never let her down before. Knowing that within days she would be stuck on a ship for the next few weeks Bulma decided she was going to get as much fresh air as she could, or as fresh as this place had to offer.

“Fine” Turles replied absentmindedly, she rolled her eyes and as she stared at the back of his head; wondering what he was thinking when his head snapped up all of a sudden and he looked directly in front, she couldn’t see who or what he was looking at and watched as the muscles on his back tensed.

“What are you doing here?” Turles asked his usual tone of indifference slightly off.

“We’re heading out, I just wanted to come and say goodbye” The familiar voice replied, crouching down slightly Bulma tried to catch sight of him; curious if he knew she was there.

“Oh hi Bulma” Eratan said politely as he moved up the ramp and out of the drizzle – unsurprised to see her, Bulma watched as Turles eyed the man up silently but didn’t move.

“Hey Eratan, you’re leaving?” She asked, although she had her suspicions she wasn’t entirely sure why he and Vegeta had been at odds lately and offered the man a small, sympathetic smile – saddened at the thought that these two lifelong friends wouldn’t be given the opportunity to hash out their differences before he left.

“Yeah, I mean now that Vegeta finally lifted the travel ban – we’re all set” He smiled, glancing to the side at Turles and then back to her, winking; she couldn’t deny how much she liked Eratan, he was great at making light of any situation. Hell he got the Saiyans on his side, a feat not many could claim.

 “Well” Bulma said as she stood, dusted off her hands and approached him “It was really nice meeting you” She extended her hand to him; he took it and shook it softly before letting go and taking a step back.

“You too Bulma, Thanks for everything”

Bulma smiled and sat back down in her spot, watching as the Nemulvian hovered awkwardly; he put his hand in his pocket and held it there as though he was gripping something. Turles appeared to noticed and cleared his throat loudly. The green skinned man sucked in a deep breath and pulled a small, circular copper device from his pocket.

“I was wondering if you could give this to Vegeta for me?” He asked, extending his hand out to Bulma.

“Sure, what is it?” She replied, reaching out and taking the small device from him - resting it in the palm of her hand.

“He’ll know what it is” The man smiled sadly “Thanks Bulma, have a safe trip home” He finished as he turned and looked to Turles who avoided eye contact, silently for a long moment before walking down the ramp and just as he made it to the bottom he turned to the pair.

“Tell Vegeta I said” He paused, a slight crease in his brow “Congratulations” before smiling to the Human woman and walking away. Bulma watched as Turles relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking on in confusion for a moment before being distracted by this new object, congratulations for what?

“Do you know what this thing is?” She asked her guard as she examined the device, it was smooth; it reminded her of a pebble she would use to skim across the large lake just behind her home back on earth.

“It’s an Innigam” He replied without looking, she couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or not.

“What’s an Innigam?” She asked, rolling the device over and touching its smooth sides.

Turles sighed as he stood and made his way up towards her, sitting beside her he placed the device upright on her palm and appeared to press a small button that wasn’t at all visible on the surface.

When he did a light projected up from the top of the innigam and flickered slightly before displaying a holographic picture before their eyes and Bulma squealed.

“Oh my god!” She squeaked in delight “Look at you guys!”

The image showed four young boys, all in their early teens standing together with one larger looking young man standing behind them.

She recognised him instantly; Vegeta stood front and centre, arms crossed against his chest; spiky bangs partially covering his forehead with his signature smug smirk across his lips – he couldn’t have been older than fourteen and even as a boy it was  crystal clear that he was going to be a heartbreaker.

Kakarot was to his right, a goofy smile on his lips; giving a peace sign with one hand and had a large half eaten drumstick in the other.

Turles stood crossed armed to the far left and if she didn’t know any better she could have sworn he and Kakarot were twins, he stood with a bashful smirk on his face looking off to the side, with Eratans arm around his shoulder.

Eratan stood between Turles and Vegeta, he was the smallest of the group – clearly hadn’t grown into his form quite like the Saiyan boys had at that point, his hair was short and spiky and he was looking off to the side, right at Vegeta.

“Who’s the big guy in the back?” Bulma asked; she had never seen him before but there was no doubt that he was Saiyan.

“That’s Raditz”

“That’s Raditz?!” She asked in shock “Wow, he’s nothing like I expected, I mean he looks nothing like you three” She laughed, shaking her head.

“He takes after our Mother” Turles replied, glancing to the image and then away again.

Raditz towered over the four boys, his hair was long and jagged down his back erratically and he stood behind the foursome, arms up showing off his biceps with a smug, toothy grin on his face – Bulma was unable to take her eyes of the image. It was like looking into Vegetas past, even as a boy he had an air of importance around him and she tried to imagine what it would have been like to meet him as a teenager.

“So what happened?” She asked a small smirk on her face at his confusion.

“With what?”

“You and Eratan”

His head snapped round to look at her, his eyes narrowed and for the first time ever she saw him frown slightly.

“Who told you?” He demanded, taking the device out of her hand and turning it off.

“No one told me I just.. figured it out” She shrugged “I mean it’s obvious” She winked.

He stared at her silently, his eyes bore into hers and the look on his face told her that he wanted answers and he wanted them now; it wasn’t like Turles to show emotion towards anything so she knew she had touched a nerve within the young Saiyan.

“Well I thought it was weird how you never really took him on, every time he was around you went out of your way to avoid him or talking to him” She thought back to the night she met Eratan at the welcoming party and noticed how Turles didn’t engage with his so called childhood friend.

“Then I knew for sure when you took me to his ship, you told me that you _‘knew his energy’_ and that you just happened to know that his private quarters were in the back of the ship and that we could get there via the roof – I just put two and two together, I promise to keep your secret but you know there’s nothing to be embarrassed about right, it’s completely nor--.”

He scoffed and shook his head at her.

“It’s not a secret for my sake but for Eratans” Her Saiyan friend replied, looking down at the device with a frustrated look on his face.

“Same sex fornication on his Planet is forbidden and is punishable by death he asked me to not disclose the nature of our situation to anyone and I kept that promise, until now”

“That’s terrible” she whispered sadly “did you love him?”

“Gods no” Turles laughed, clearly amused by the thought.

“It was a matter of convenience nothing more” He replied shaking his head “I was young, I had just reached sexual maturity and had an overwhelming desire much like every other Saiyan male to explore it – Eratan just happened to be the only other male around that shared my preferences however secretively”

“So why did it end?” She asked.

Turles shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, a distant look on his face as he thought back to the event she was asking him to relive.

“Well, the tension between our races during the whole _Eralla situation_ didn’t help and it just seemed like a good time to part ways” Bulma could tell he was lying.

“Because Eratan is in love with Vegeta” She stated, seeing through his story. The look of amusement and surprise on his face was clear and his eyes searched hers as though he was trying to figure out how she pieced that together.

“That was the only part I couldn’t figure out, why Eratan would agree to let Vegeta have his fling with Eralla; you were his distraction I guess - I mean Eratan tries so hard with Vegeta you don't have to be a genius to figure that one out” Turles grunted in response and handed back the innigam.

“Do you think Vegeta knows?” She asked as she found the invisible button and looked at the image once more. Turles scoffed and looked at her as though she had just asked the world’s most ridiculous question and she was inclined to agree with him, Vegeta only ever saw what he wanted to see and she supposed that it was easier for Vegeta to believe Eratans loyalty was born from fear or admiration rather than something much more delicate.

The hologram of four fresh faced mischievous boys with their whole lives ahead of them and Raditz who no doubt played a pivotal role shaping them into the young men they were today made her smile but the vision of young Eratan staring wide eyed in awe at the Saiyan prince was all the proof she needed; there within the image that Eratan no doubt treasured beyond measure held a decade long secret and showed a look of love in its purest and most childlike form.

In the warm night the two friends sat and admired the picture before them, Turles seemed more relaxed than ever; no doubt relieved to have someone to entrust and share this deeply personal part of his life with. For the next few hours as the skies darkened and the stars came out to play he filled her head with the stories of his past, his confidence and power to live his most authentic life inspired her and she couldn’t help but feel like her life was more fulfilled, more complete and happy now that he was a part of it and despite their personal traumas and differences they were kindred spirits and it filled her with pride to know that the shy, bashful young boy in the image had grown up and transformed into the wonderful creature before her.

Bulma couldn’t wait to give Vegeta the innigam, not before showing it to Chi Chi of course and as she finally put the device down and stored it away in the pocket of her coat a large gasp startled her and she looked to Turles who at the speed of light had made his way to the bottom of the ramp.

“Turles?” She asked, standing and warily making her way down when he didn’t respond.

Cautious of the weather Bulma stood behind him and followed his line of sight out towards the horizon that glowed an unusual ominous red colour that grew brighter and brighter with each passing second.

“What is tha--.” A rumble beneath her feet made her lose her balance and as Turles caught her just before she hit the floor the earth surrounding the ship began to crack and crumble away.

“Turles?!” She screamed as the planet quaked loudly.

“Go to Chi Chi, I’ll be right behind you, go!” he shouted as he threw her up the ramp and she landed on her hands and knees as she stumbled her way through the entrance and without looking back she made her way clumsily along the halls to find her pregnant friend.

A Stampede of Saiyans made their way past her running towards the entrance and she had to pin herself again the wall to avoid being trampled, when they finally passed on shaky legs she wandered the now empty halls of the vessel and just as she turned a corner she felt the gravity shift as the ship collapsed and dropped through the air before crashing down causing her to land painfully on her side.

“Chi Chi!” She called out through the halls pushing through the pain as the lights began to flicker before losing power all together “Chi Chi!” She yelled again as loud as she could, with no answer.

With her heart in her throat Bulma soon found herself alone in the dark, feeling her way along the uneven ground, occasionally catching her feet on the unknown objects that littered the floor below.

“Turles?!” She called out desperately “Anyone?!”

Taking the innigam out of her pocket she flicked it on and held it out in front of her, relieved to finally have a source of light however small.

Bulma continued carefully on her path and just as she took in a deep breath to once again call on her best friend she felt a silent ripple of pure energy come from behind her that shook the entire ship and knocked her off her feet causing her to crash head first into a nearby wall.

Collapsed on the floor disorientated, with the innigam still clutched in her hand Bulma tried desperately to remain conscious, the dizzy feeling in her head made her eyes droop shut and she felt an overwhelming urge to sleep pass over her; as she lay all alone in the dark she heard a pair of heavy thundering footsteps make their way towards her and a low threatening growl that sent a sickly shiver up her spine.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
